


Дисконнект

by Aerith_Hamilton



Series: Коннект [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:03:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 29,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerith_Hamilton/pseuds/Aerith_Hamilton
Summary: Сиквел к фику "Коннект".«Следы пребывания Коннора в доме вообще везде — одежда Гэвина аккуратно сложена его руками, в ванной на полке стоит специальный чистящий состав для андроидов, которым он пользуется время от времени, а куча журналов под диваном внезапно выстроилась аккуратными стопками.Это… умиротворяет».





	1. Дисконнект

_Шрамы на коже. Линии-города._  
_Теплые пальцы скользят по моей спине._  
_«…Если заблудишься снова в своих садах —_  
_просто доверься мне»._

В тот миг Гэвин думает, что запомнит это навсегда: как под проливным дождем, мокрые насквозь, они заваливаются к нему в дом, как сцепляются в коридоре, губами вжимаясь в губы, и Коннор гладит белыми прохладными пальцами его руку, на которой расползается скин, обнажая светящийся неоново-голубым пластик. Как раздается удивлённый, немного механический стон, когда Гэвин чувствует во рту влажный мягкий язык. Коннор считывает его чувства, откровенно упивается ими и становится всё более нетерпеливым, почти сумасшедшим. Судорожно трогает, пальцами скользит под куртку и футболку, ведет по коже и сам выгибается, обжигаясь об ощущения. Гэвин, в чью ведущую руку вцепились синтетические пальцы, неуклюже дёргает с него чёрный джемпер, царапает между лопаток, Коннор повторяет этот жест, и его глаза удивленно распахиваются.

— Пошли, — ухмыляется Гэвин, — давай, шевели ногами, не здесь же.

Коннор, чьи глаза похожи на нефтяные пятна в полумраке, наверное, готов и прямо здесь, среди курток, спотыкаясь об обувь, но Гэвин непреклонен, тащит его через гостиную в спальню.

— Погладь Донну, — требует Коннор, когда кошка, держа хвост трубой, прошмыгивает мимо них. Гэвин смотрит на него, как на умалишенного.

— Слыш, консерва, ты сам можешь… — начинает было он, но Коннор дёргает его за руку и останавливается как вкопанный — попробуй, сдвинь.

— Пожалуйста.

Гэвин вздыхает — им приходится сделать крюк до кухни, где Коннор опускается на колени рядом с кошкой, как ни в чем не бывало хрустящей своим кормом, и Гэвин садится рядом, зарываясь пальцами в гладкую, мягкую шерсть на маленькой кошачьей голове. Донна мурлычет, отчего все ее худенькое тело вибрирует, и Коннор снова издает этот механический звук и стискивает пальцы.

— Щекотно, — делится он, — она такая теплая.

Донна ныряет под ладонью Гэвина и убегает, задрав хвост, как ершик, куда-то в ванную.

— Знаешь, что еще теплое? — фыркает тот, и Коннор, наконец, снова устремляет все свое внимание на него.

— Я чувствую это в тебе, — говорит он. — Возбуждение. Желание. Мне сейчас трудно понять его, но я научусь. Мне просто нужно время и немного опыта…

— И поэтому ты решил кошку погладить, да? Пиздец ты.

Гэвин, наконец, высвобождает руку, не обращая внимания на разочарованный вздох Коннора, и направляется в спальню, на ходу едва не споткнувшись о журналы на полу. В комнате темно, постельное все разворочено, но Гэвину похер, он на ощупь бьет по выключателю, и тут же снова чувствует горячие объятия. Коннор в него как клещ вцепляется, сжимает механическое запястье, а второй рукой лезет под футболку, гладит, пальцы замирают на шраме под правым соском. Его волнение и любопытство проскальзывают по кончикам пальцев. Когда они соприкоснулись, _сконнектились_ впервые, Гэвин остро чувствовал эмоции Коннора, но сейчас тот, кажется, приглушил их, смягчил — они кажутся почти незначительными на общем фоне. И это одновременно вызывает зудящее, яркое любопытство и благодарность Коннору за то, что не обрушил на многострадальную человеческую психику все сразу.

— Тебе нравится температура моего тела, — говорит андроид с заметным удовлетворением в голосе. Гэвин вздыхает.

— Мне нравится, когда ты держишь ротик закрытым и не пиздишь.

— Вранье.

Гэвин фыркает, но Коннор игнорирует его недовольство, вместо этого впиваясь зубами в место между шеей и плечом и тут же страдальчески охая:

— Это… ужасно!

— А ты не делай мне больно, — наконец, высвободившись, Гэвин разворачивается и складывает руки на груди. Видит небо, это самый всратый секс в его жизни, а он ведь даже не начался. От возбуждения, которое полыхало в нем, пока они шли через коридор, того и гляди останутся угольки. Коннор пытается снова коснуться его руки, но Гэвин только цыкает на него. 

— Стоп. Теперь мы будем делать то, что я скажу, ясно? А вовсе не то, что приходит тебе в голову, или что ты видел в порнухе, потому что такими темпами ты придешь в себя в остатках моих кишок, и тебе придется объясняться с Фаулером, почему это дерьмо случилось.

Андроид хмурится, но кивает, признавая правоту Гэвина.

— Как скажешь.

Гэвин переводит дух. Вся эта херня с отзеркаливанием ощущений ломает ему мозг. В конце концов, он просто стаскивает с себя куртку, которую так и не снял в прихожей, потом футболку, потом расстегивает джинсы. Одежда отправляется на спинку кровати, а Коннор таращится темными, большими глазами и нетерпеливо желтит диодом, но ничего не предпринимает.

— Отомри, — насмешливо командует Гэвин и садится на край постели, а Коннор, словно спохватившись, принимается раздеваться сам.

Он безупречный с макушки до кончиков пальцев ног, бледный, худой, какой-то острый, весь в родинках, словно кто-то щедрой рукой просыпал их на него, между ног — выпуклая гладкость, которая, почему-то, никогда не напрягала. Гэвину стыдно признаться, что внутри все в тугой комок сжимается при одном взгляде на эту искусственную красоту, обнажающуюся с каждым движением. Коннор все делает методично, размеренно, снимает джемпер, на который неожиданно сменил свои неизменные рубашку с пиджаком, расстегивает молнию на брюках, снимает носки по очереди. Это было бы смешно, если бы у Гэвина рот не наполнялся слюной каждый ебаный раз от желания поцеловать, укусить, смять губами бархатистый скин. Но он только перемещается к центру кровати, отпихивая одеяло, и хлопает ладонью по простыне рядом с собой.

— Иди сюда.

Коннор повинуется безупречно, тут же забирается на матрас, два движения острых колен — и он верхом на Гэвине, тяжелый, плотный какой-то на ощупь, очень горячий. Он знает, что Гэвину нравится так, когда он верхом, нравится, когда его длинные пальцы пробегаются по коже, по старым следам шрамов, цепляют волосинки, обхватывают член, который как по команде встает, когда в голове совмещаются «Коннор» и «секс». Но сейчас все должно быть по-другому, сейчас в каком-то смысле их первый раз — хотя сколько их было уже, первых разов этих? — и Гэвин выдыхает и как в омут кидается. Коннор покорно подставляет запястье, когда Гэвин поднимает руку и прижимает ладонь к ладони, а потом пропускает теплые длинные пальцы между своих. Темные глаза следят неотрывно, будто в этом действе есть что-то сакральное, и когда кожа оплавляется синей кромкой до запястья в очередной раз, Коннор делает глубокий вдох.

Гэвин подается вперед и целует его в шею, трется щекой, обросшей трехдневной щетиной, и Коннор, восприняв это как сигнал к действию, делает то же самое. Наклоняется вперед, целует сухими, нежными губами под подбородком, издает тихий удивленный звук и целует снова. Он весь сочится неловкой, осторожной нежностью, Гэвин чувствует это внутри, как крохотные вспышки. Его губы замирают там, где стучит пульс, пальцы свободной руки пробегаются по плечу— щекотно, и Гэвин вздрагивает, а Коннор вздрагивает вместе с ним. У андроида нет проблем с тем, чтобы делать несколько вещей одновременно, и потому он умудряется засунуть свой блядский язык Гэвину в рот и продолжать исследовать каждый дюйм его кожи— и при этом издает эти глухие, удивленные звуки.

Коннор больше не боится, по крайней мере, не боится безответности, но в нем полно неуверенности и жажды, совсем не такой, какая бывает у людей, когда просто видишь кого-то _классного_ , это жажда близости и жажда жизни, жажда существа, тысячу лет сидящего в тесной клетке жестких инструкций, а затем открывшего для себя целый охуительно огромный мир. Пальцы скользят по спине, по голой коже, замирают на росчерках шрамов, Коннор отстраняется, склоняет голову и лижет толстую витую отметину от ножа под ключицей, обводит кончиком языка так сосредоточенно, будто интереснее ничего и на свете нет. Анализирует, что ли? Гэвин фыркает и машинально дергает рукой, но упрямый андроид не позволяет ему высвободить пальцы.

— Соединительная ткань очень нежная, — говорит он.

— Только на зуб не вздумай пробовать.

Коннор смотрит на Гэвина широко распахнутыми глазами, и в них бликами отражается свет ламп. Он вновь слегка желтит диодом, а потом уголки его губ вздрагивают, и выражение лица становится мягким. Гэвин не помнит, почему когда-то называл его внешность смазливой — это, оказывается, _вообще_ не так, даже несмотря на плавные, вечно юные черты и трогательную морщинку, которая появляется между бровей, когда Коннор хмурится.

— Ты велел следовать твоим указаниям. Что мне делать дальше?

Гэвин мнется, вернувшееся тягучее возбуждение пульсирует у него в животе, не находя выхода. Помедлив, он тянется вперед, к приоткрытому рту, и целует медленно, обстоятельно — прихватывает упругие губы своими, цепляет кончиком языка мягкий синтетический язык. У Коннора нет совершенно никакого вкуса, но это с лихвой восполняется тем, как он жадно и горячо отвечает на ласку, прикусывает, посасывает, почти хнычет. Может быть, у андроидов из секс-клубов как-то иначе, больше слюны там, или того же вкуса, но, в конце концов, _этот_ никогда не был предназначен для того, что они теперь делают.

— Что ты чувствуешь? — спрашивает Гэвин, и в голос вкрадывается предательская хрипотца.— Ну же, детка, расскажи мне.

Чувство Коннора, которое тот транслирует ему, шершавое, незнакомое, сложное для понимания. Гэвин хочет услышать, как сам Коннор облечет в слова путаные эмоции, как разложит их по полочкам, рассортирует по базам данных — или что там у него?

— Я… — Коннор смежает веки, словно они вдруг стали слишком тяжелыми. Его рот и часть щеки мокрые от человеческой слюны.— Тебе жарко. Ты чувствуешь напряжение _здесь_ , когда видишь меня, — теплая ладонь ложится на пах, и Гэвин прочищает горло, когда член сочится очередной каплей смазки. — Так тяжело, и внутри все пульсирует… Это набегает, как волны— каждый раз, когда наши губы соприкасаются… И здесь, — он вышагивает пальцами выше и замирает где-то над солнечным сплетением, — будто слишком много всего, больше, чем можно вместить. У меня тоже теперь — _так_ , у меня так стало, когда я начал меняться, и структура кода обратилась в хаос. Нет, раньше — так было, когда ты не стал брать кофе из моих рук, так было, когда ты нацелил на меня пистолет, и когда…

— Блядь, Коннор, — Гэвин готов благодарить мироздание просто за то, что его не так-то легко заставить покраснеть. Хотя эти бесхитростные и откровенные слова почти приблизили его к смущению на четвертом десятке, медаль ушлепку на грудь,— заткнись, — и он тянет андроида за собой, путаясь в ногах, опрокидывает на себя. 

Кожей, бледной, гладкой и нежной, к коже, местами испещренной шрамами, темными волосками и загаром. Коннор издает свой странный звук, когда прижимает бедро к его паху, и приоткрывает рот. Он толкается вперед и вверх, и Гэвина прошивает удовольствием, своим и чужим сразу, пальцы, кажется, трещат от того, как сильно Коннор за них держится.

Он позволяет себе плыть по течению, изредка командуя хриплое «вот так, детка» и «ну же», но Коннору едва ли нужны эти его понукания, он и без того вжимается всем телом, щекочет приоткрытыми сухими губами влажное от пота плечо, елозит волосами по щеке. Гэвин поворачивает голову и утыкается носом в темную родинку на скуле, он задыхается от жара, расползающегося под кожей, от чужих движений, сбитых, почти загнанных. Коннор так хорошо сжимает его член бедрами, и хотя это как-то глупо, нелепо, неловко, у Гэвина все равно кружится голова. Он жмурится, чертово одеяло мешается под лопатками, затылок свешивается с кровати, а Коннор целует в шею и цепляет кожу острыми зубами. Гребаный андроид поставил ему гребаный засос, будет, что вспомнить на старости лет, блядь! От очередного особенно сильного движения Гэвин умудряется удариться затылком о деревянную перекладину, но тут же забывает об этом, потому что Коннор все-таки протискивает между их телами свободную ладонь и обхватывает член.

Он дрочит Гэвину размашисто и сильно, забывая менять выражение лица — оно стремно-удивленное, и только алый диод мелькает, как бешеный. Но ясно, что Коннору не насрать — настолько не насрать, что все свои ощущения он переживает где-то глубоко внутри. И Гэвин чувствует их с силой тысячи солнц, он за оголённые провода схватился будто, кажется, еще немного, и он сможет _видеть_ этими ошалелыми, безумными глазами. Видеть себя. И испытывать… впрочем, он уже испытывает, глубокое, жаркое, _живое_. Коннор стонет — его будто коротит, и Гэвин, оскалившись, хватает его за затылок и вминает в себя губами, жадно целуя безучастно приоткрытый рот, и это самое _человечное_ , что только можно было представить, потому что вообще-то андроид вполне _способен_ делать несколько вещей одновременно.

Гэвин содрогается, кончая, когда большой палец как-то особенно надавливает на чувствительное место под головкой, и Коннор издает очередной удивленный звук и вдруг оживает — жмурится, почти хнычет, выгибается, вибрируя, и эта проклятая вибрация доводит просто до каких-то вершин гребаного экстаза, заставляя выплескиваться раз за разом, пока ощущения не становятся раздражающе невыносимыми, и Гэвин не отпихивает Коннора от себя, заставляя перекатиться на бок.

Требуется вечность, чтобы перевести дыхание. Коннор таращится во все глаза, а потом медленно раскрывает ладонь, и бледная кожа закрывает его пальцы, прячет живое, белое нутро.

— Пиздец, — хрипло выдыхает Гэвин, его грудь тяжело вздымается и опадает. Коннор прикасается к ямке между ключиц теплыми пальцами. Его все еще потряхивает, и он хлопает глазами, но очень скоро расплывается в улыбке.

— Кажется, — говорит он своим тёплым, глубоким голосом, — я только что осознал дефиницию слова «охуенно».

Гэвин смотрит на него, громко фыркает и откидывается на постели, снова — блядь! — ударившись головой о сраную перекладину.

Выпилить ее нахуй.

 

Революция андроидов произошла в ноябре, затронула зиму, зацепила весну. Сейчас в Детройте лето — непривычно холодное, сухое и неприветливое. Телеканалы как один орут об изменениях климата, а уличные проповедники, коих развелось пиздецовое количество, в один голос твердят, что это наказание за нарушение воли божьей, и сегодня-завтра стоит ждать дождя из кузнечиков. Даже Гэвин ежится, когда рано утром выходит по пояс голый вынести пакет с мусором в круглые пластиковые баки прямо за забором.

В холодном утреннем мареве вдалеке виднеется башня «Киберлайф». Гэвин прикуривает мятую сигарету, глядя на шпиль, протыкающий густые седые облака— неизменные продукты технического прогресса вот уже несколько десятилетий.

Когда объявили эвакуацию, люди побросали свои вещи, как попало, и рванули нахер из Детройта, а кто и вовсе из Мичигана. Гэвин, валявшийся без сознания и без правой руки, остался, а очень скоро сняли и указ о военном положении, так что ему даже распаковываться не пришлось. Постепенно многие вернулись, но теперь куда больше домов, чем прежде, стоят пустыми и слепыми. Кое-где местная шпана повыбивала окна — как-то раз Гэвин даже у себя во дворе в зарослях жухлой травы между бочек с дождевой водой поймал пару соседских пацанов с петардами, совсем страх потеряли. Ну, ради профилактики он их за уши оттаскал, выписал поджопников — короче, к нему больше не совались. Но дому напротив не повезло — он щурился подслеповатыми окнами и пестрел безграмотными матюгами, криво выписанными во всю стену. До сегодняшнего дня, потому что во дворе внезапно обнаруживается машина, а чей-то силуэт внутри то и дело мелькает среди острых краев остатков стекла. Гэвин покусывает сигарету, облокотившись о мусорный бак, и наблюдает, пока не хлопает дверь, и за спиной не слышатся мягкие, знакомые шаги.

— Смотри, — говорит Гэвин, слегка оборачиваясь, — в эту развалюху кто-то въехал.

Коннор смешной, босой, в домашних штанах Рида, которые ему коротковаты и являют миру тощие лодыжки, и в его же черной футболке с белой надписью «на что ты пялишься, ушлепок». Гэвин нарочно ее ему вручил.

— Это андроиды, — говорит Коннор, приглядевшись и зачем-то козырьком приложив ладонь к глазам.

— Что? Серьезно?

— Да. По крайней мере, тот, которого я вижу, был выпущен в серии PL-600.

Гэвин щурится, но не может разглядеть в окне ничего, кроме невнятного белобрысого силуэта. Он обреченно стряхивает под ноги столбик пепла и сует сигарету в мусорный бак.

— А так вообще можно говорить теперь? — хмыкает он едко. — Упоминания серии пока никого не оскорбляют?

Ответом ему служит смешок Коннора.

— Меня не оскорбляет, — говорит он. — Пойдем в дом, Гэвин. Ты же замерзнешь.

— Не учи меня жить, тостер. Если я хочу стоять во дворе босиком в начале июня, я буду делать это, и никакая гребаная консерва… — Гэвин теряет нить своей фразы, когда чувствует, как Коннор обвивает его руками за пояс и прижимается губами к шее под волосами. Он горячий, как печка — может регулировать температуру своего тела, если захочет, и сейчас она, наверное, не меньше ста четырех.

— У меня есть имя, — мягко выдыхает Коннор прямо Гэвину на ухо, и хотя на самом деле ему вовсе не нужно дышать, мерные имитации вдохов-выдохов приятно обжигают кожу.

— Это нападение андроида на человека, — бурчит Гэвин, надеясь, что Коннор не видит его кривоватой ухмылки, которая сама собой растянула губы.

— Избери мне меру пресечения, — предлагает Коннор мягким, профессиональным тоном.

Вот говнюк! Не было бы горячее, даже если бы он ляпнул «накажи меня, Гэвин».

— Ну, хорош, отвали, ненавижу, когда ты тискаешь меня прилюдно,— тот неловко выкручивается из объятий и складывает руки на груди. — Ты дверь не закрыл, если Донна съебет, искать ее сам будешь по всему кварталу, хренов сыщик. Пошли домой.

Коннор покорно кивает. Когда они идут по вытоптанной подъездной дорожке к дверям, Гэвин видит, как андроид касается распахнутой ладонью острых кончиков высокой сухой травы, которую вечно лень подстригать, и вымахала она почти до груди.

 

В дом напротив действительно вселяются андроиды. Это далеко не первый и не уникальный случай, жестянки в последнее время все чаще за какой-то позорный бесценок скупают и заселяют недвижимость, которую бросили люди. Гэвин новых соседей показательно игнорирует, хотя пару дней спустя они приходят познакомиться. Зато с искренним теплом их встречает Коннор, который как-то незаметно переместился в дом Рида и теперь проводит там кучу времени. Хэнк в участке смотрит на них так, будто сожрал лимон с солью без текилы, но больше не пытается воспитывать Гэвина. Возможно, Коннор поговорил с ним, хотя Гэвин понятия не имеет, как мог бы выглядеть такой разговор. И представлять не хочет.

С Коннором чувства они обсуждали лишь однажды, после того дела, где андроид с вышки прикрывал Гэвину спину, оценивая опасность сквозь линзу винтовки. Да и то с натягом можно было назвать обсуждением. Просто еще один гребаный эпизод, когда Гэвин осознал, что его где-то провели, что Коннор чутко и профессионально вел их к тому, кем они стали. Хотя факт, что эта жестянка умудрилась влюбиться в того, кто постоянно ее хуесосил, все еще ускользает от понимания. Гэвин чувства анализировать не умеет и не хочет, все, что он знает о себе сам — что с Коннором классно. Точка. Финал. Тушите свет.

Нельзя, конечно, сказать, что они не срутся. Особенно на работе — постоянно, из-за любой мелочи. Коннор пунктуальный и исполнительный до трясучки, а уж какой занудный — порой так и хочется вспомнить старое и выписать ему пару ударов по морде. Но у Гэвина рука не поднимается на него теперь. Не после того, как он узнал, с какой тягучей нежностью Коннор может касаться каждого его шрама гладкими подушечками пальцев, и как задумчиво и нежно он улыбается, когда лежит по утрам рядом в разворошенной постели, подперев кулаком щеку.

Как живой.

Совсем живой.

 

Когда рабочая смена начинается с вызова к капитану — это не сулит вообще ничего хорошего. Гэвин, конечно, ведет себя, как всегда — плюхается в кресло напротив стола, широко расставив ноги, брови вскидывает, цокает языком, мол — ну? — но где-то нутром чует, что все в очередной раз пошло по пизде. Фаулер смотрит на него с безграничной усталостью.

— Это уже невозможно, — говорит он, растирая пальцами одной руки костяшки другой. — Сколько еще жалоб на твое поведение я получу от сотрудников?

Гэвин пожимает плечами, лениво рассматривая капитанскую кружку и стопку отчетов на столе.

— А это от сотрудников зависит, — заявляет он.

На целое мгновение ему кажется, что сейчас Фаулер в него чем-нибудь бросит — а ручища у него тяжёлая, — но тот только пододвигает кресло ближе с характерным скрипом.

— Я закрываю глаза на твои неадекватные выходки, потому что у тебя отличный процент раскрываемости, Гэвин, — цедит он. — Но так больше тянуться не может.

— Когда это я вел себя неадекватно? — задирает брови Рид, а Фаулер, напротив, хмурится.

— Тебе перечислить? Силовые методы на допросах, превышение полномочий при задержаниях, проникновение на частную собственность, а в прошлом году ты умудрился подраться с ряженым Санта Клаусом в торговом центре и сломать ему нос…

Хриплый смешок рвется у Гэвина из горла, но он давит его на корне языка.

— Я был не при исполнении, просто немного выпил…

— И не снял гребаный жетон! — Фаулер повышает голос, но тут же делает глубокий вдох, явно прикладывая все силы, чтобы успокоиться. — Но вот чего я совсем не понимаю — какого хера ты продолжаешь задирать девиантов в участке, хотя при этом очевидно трахаешь одного из них?

Гэвин невольно бросает взгляд на Коннора сквозь стеклянную стену кабинета. Тот сидит к ним лицом напротив Хэнка, сосредоточенно перебирая внушительную стопку каких-то фотографий, но, словно ощутив, что Гэвин на него смотрит, поднимает голову и улыбается самыми уголками губ. Непокорная прядка снова спустилась ему на лоб. Гэвин осознает, что на целую долю мгновения его собственное лицо стало мягче, и торопливо устремляет нарочито угрюмый взгляд обратно на Фаулера.

— С чего вы взяли, что я кого-то из них трахаю?

— Вы, конечно, здорово шифруетесь, но все же не забывайте о камерах, — хмыкает капитан и трет пальцами лоб, а Гэвин думает, что ни хуя они не шифруются. Пользуясь ночными сменами, они обтерли друг другом все доступные поверхности в участке еще в самом начале, просто Коннор вычистил большую часть видеозаписей своими волшебными электронными пальчиками. — Короче, Рид, я в последний раз требую — нет, я прошу, черт возьми, по-человечески прошу, — чтобы ты перестал задирать андроидов. Или я буду вынужден перевести тебя куда-нибудь.

— Пожертвуете мной из-за пары жестянок? Не верю, — хмуро бормочет Гэвин. Фаулер вздыхает и неопределенно машет рукой.

— Просто свали уже отсюда.

Когда Гэвин спускается по лестнице из кабинета, Коннор что-то говорит Хэнку и встает из-за своего стола. Андерсон оборачивается, смерив Гэвина хмурым взглядом, но затем снова утыкается в терминал и натягивает на голову наушники.

Они равняются шаг в шаг в узком коридоре, ведущем к выходу. Коннор ничего не говорит, но Гэвин то и дело чувствует на себе взгляд темных глаз сверху вниз. Его всегда подбешивало, что сраный андроид выше, но впоследствии открылось, что у разницы в росте есть свои преимущества.

Коннор подает голос, только когда они огибают участок и останавливаются за углом под красной крышей. Гэвин принимается хлопать себя по карманам, с раздражением осознавая, что сигареты все еще валяются в столе, а Коннор неожиданно запускает руку в свой карман и извлекает оттуда новую пачку.

— Пожалуйста.

Гэвин на него во все глаза таращится — Коннор что, блядь, купил ему сигарет? Новый уровень заботы — и, надо признаться, куда приятнее подгоревших яичниц и пресных стейков, потому что Коннор всегда готовит строго по инструкции и не умеет импровизировать, а уж понятие «по вкусу» для него — прямое издевательство.

Пачку Гэвин берет, срывает обертку и засовывает сигарету в рот. Коннор извлекает из того же кармана зажигалку и подносит неровный огонек так, чтобы Гэвин мог прикурить.

На улице вовсю пахнет летом. Это какой-то особенный запах, немного сухой, травянистый и свежий, настолько, насколько это возможно в высокотехнологичной мусорной свалке, которую по ошибке кто-то еще в эпоху индустриализации нарек большим городом. Мимо с ревом проносится пожарная машина и скрывается в конце проспекта.

— Это че, — Гэвин цепляет пальцами темно-синюю толстовку Коннора, — моя?

— Твоя, — не отпирается тот. Он смотрит, как и всегда, прямо и спокойно, почти пристально. Подмечает все. Он всегда так смотрит, и все бы ничего, если бы этот же самый взгляд не шарил по телу Гэвина, когда они голые, порой заставляя чувствовать себя раздражающе несовершенным рядом с этим рукотворным чудом без изъянов.

— У тебя вроде форма есть.

— Есть.

Гэвин закатывает глаза и глубоко затягивается, держа сигарету одними губами.

— Фаулер и так уже в курсе, что мы трахаемся.

— Многие догадываются, — соглашается Коннор. — Я слышал некоторые обрывки разговоров. 

— Бля, — невнятно выдыхает Гэвин и стряхивает пепел себе под ноги. — Почему до меня еще никто не докопался тогда?

Коннор немного задумывается.

— Ты в последнее время бываешь довольно агрессивным. Возможно, _более_ агрессивным, чем обычно. Вероятно, сотрудники не хотят с тобой конфликтов на фоне повышения трудности подавляющего количества дел, многие из которых связаны с андроидами.

Гэвин закрывает глаза и кивает под слова Коннора, как под речитатив. Он все больше думает о том, из-за чего на самом деле Фаулер его вызвал — о гребаных жестяных копах, которые как под копирку строчат на него жалобы. У них в участке негласная война, Гэвин их терпеть не может, а они в ответ терпеть не могут его. Коннора он предпочитает не вмешивать — его девианты тоже не особенно любят, и складывается ощущение, что у них у всех какой-то общий способ мышления. Однажды Коннор признался, что последователи Маркуса считают его предателем, хотя толком так и не объяснил, почему. Сказал, что ушел. Ну и что, что ушел? Разве это было не его право — выбрать остаться с людьми, если он захочет? Разве не этого, не _права выбирать_ добивались пластиковые уебки?

Из выгребной ямы путаных мыслей его выталкивает резкое шуршание шин. На парковку выкатываются сразу два автомобиля ночного патруля и один фургон, шумно хлопают двери. Крис, выбравшийся с водительского, машет Гэвину рукой, но вид у него довольно озабоченный. Его сопровождает андроид Генри, который тоже смотрит на Гэвина, но взгляд его полон презрения.

— Чё за хуйня? — бормочет Гэвин себе под нос и машинально смотрит на Коннора. — Они должны были вернуться час назад.

Коннор не отвечает, он смотрит немигающе на то, как из фургона выкатывают на каталке что-то бесформенное в черном мешке. Не сорвавшийся с губ вопрос Гэвина прерывает Бен, который, растирая седые усы, подходит ближе и кивает на странный груз:

— Надеюсь, не отвлекаю, но, Коннор, ты здесь нужен.

— Что это за хрень? — вскидывает брови Гэвин.

— Там… — Бен мнется. — В общем… сами увидите.

Каталку толкает перед собой другой андроид, она с грохотом устремляется к дверям морга с тыльной стороны участка. Гэвин сминает окурок о поручень и бросает прицельно в урну, пока Коннор спускается с крыльца.

— Я тоже взгляну.

Генри застыл прямой фигурой позади Бена, неприязненно глядя то на Гэвина, то на Коннора, и когда они все вместе двигаются за каталкой, он вдруг подает голос:

— При всем моем уважении, детектив Коллинз, я не вижу необходимости привлекать Коннора к этому делу. Мы достаточно эффективны, чтобы справиться без…

— Так, блядь, — Гэвин останавливается, агрессивно скалясь. — Еще одно слово, и ты вылетишь отсюда раньше, чем успеешь заикнуться о своих правах. Похоже, научить вас, сраных жестянок, субординации на этих ваших курсах тупо забыли.

— Детектив Рид, — начинает было Коннор, который прилюдно никогда не зовет Гэвина по имени, но тот останавливает его резко выставленным указательным пальцем.

— Ты тоже помолчи, тостер. В присутствии старших по званию вы оба будете делать, что вам говорят, усекли?

— Да, детектив Рид, — соглашается Коннор так мягко, что Гэвин не сомневается — вечером ему это еще припомнят.

 

В морге всегда холодно и пахнет какой-то химозой — сильный, удушливый запах. Каждый раз, окунаясь в него, Гэвин чувствует в желудке легкий спазм и все никак не может привыкнуть брать с собой мятные конфеты. Но все это не идет ни в какое сравнение с вонью, которая ударяет в лицо, когда, оказавшись в секционной, он подходит к столу, жуткой смесью запахов горелого мяса и гнили. Генри остался в приемной регистрировать труп, Крис ушел в участок, так что здесь только Гэвин, Коннор и Бен, который остановился у входной двери и натягивает перчатки.

— Сейчас придет судмедэксперт, — говорит он, поправляя тонкий латекс на запястье. — Но я хочу, чтобы первичное заключение сделал именно Коннор.

Гэвин тоже натягивает перчатки на всякий случай, Коннор бережно снимает толстовку и вешает на крючок.

— Так чё произошло-то? — уточняет Гэвин, пока Коннор обходит стол и аккуратно разворачивает мешок.

— Звонок в два тридцать поступил с Истпоинта, жаловались на жуткую вонь… Там есть такой недостроенный комплекс, а внутри просто кошмар. Генри загрузит материалы, поглядишь.

Гэвин больше его не слушает, потому что Коннор резким движением распахивает края мешка, и внутри оказывается… Нечто. Вонючее месиво из воспаленного мяса и трубок, отдаленно напоминающее по форме человека. То, что должно быть лицом, искажено жуткой мукой, лишенные ресниц глаза похожи на печеные яблоки. Гэвин прослеживает взглядом чудовищное сплетение трубок с какой-то мерзкой смесью подсохшей крови и серой жижи внутри, и сглатывает. Коннор, чье выражение лица абсолютно лишено какой-либо брезгливости, раскрывает пальцами распоротую кожу на животе, являя взгляду новый комок трубок где-то в районе желудка, превратившегося в потемневший мешочек.

— Причина смерти — отравление тириумом-310, — деловито произносит Коннор. — Смерть наступила около суток назад.

— Блядь, от него пасет так, будто он уже недели полторы разлагается, —признается Гэвин, борясь с тошнотой и желанием вылить на выходе на жестянку пять литров антисептика. Коннор смотрит на него и кивает.

— Тириум в больших количествах смертельно ядовит для человека и вызывает необычные реакции. Он был проведен ко всем жизненно важным органам, — Коннор раскрывает дыру шире и демонстрирует прозрачный, потемневший тириумный насос на месте сердца,— некоторая часть которых была заменена кем-то на аналогичные, взятые у андроидов. Кроме того… — он мажет пальцами по разорванной трубке и трогает гладкие подушечки языком, а Бен издает сдавленный звук отвращения, на который Коннор не реагирует, — это не чистый тириум. Он смешан с синтетической плазмой, которую используют во время операций.

Гэвин хмурится.

— То есть, какому-то обмудку пришло в голову нафаршировать этого парня частями тела андроидов и пустить по ним чистый яд.

— Это выглядит как результат некоего эксперимента, — соглашается Коннор. — Очень грубая работа. Должен отметить, — его пальцы вновь пробегаются по мертвому насосу, — что биокомпоненты сняты с уже утилизированных андроидов.

— То есть? — подает голос Бен.

Коннор пристально смотрит на него, а потом моргает пару раз.

— Вы что-нибудь слышали о том, что до сих пор далеко не все камеры утилизации андроидов уничтожены, детектив Коллинз?

Тот явно чувствует себя неудобно. Коннор говорит об этом спокойно, но Гэвин понятия не имеет, пробуждает ли этот разговор в андроиде какие-нибудь чувства и ассоциации. Коннор никогда не был в центре утилизации, но _теоретически_ мог там оказаться, если бы Маркус проиграл свою войну.

— Да, — наконец признается Бен. — Некоторые, вроде как… исчезли.

— Это большой фургон, начиненный магнитами, — Коннор приподнимает брови, и выражение лица у него какое-то непонятное, но больше всего напоминает едкую иронию. — Магнитное воздействие уничтожает абсолютно все данные, которые когда-либо содержались в микросхемах андроида. Слабое воздействие для нас безвредно, но всему есть предел. Из центра утилизации выносят обыкновенных пластиковых кукол. Довольно тяжело заставить такой громоздкий объект исчезнуть из поля зрения. 

Бен молчит все это время. Коннор смотрит на труп, а потом аккуратно застегивает мешок, и вонища, к которой Гэвин почти принюхался, становится чуть полегче.

 

— Эй, жестянка, хочешь поговорить о чем-нибудь? — спрашивает Гэвин ночью, когда они оба лежат на диване перед телевизором. Вот эти вот душещипательные беседы — полное говно по его мнению, но Коннор весь день такой тихий, что непонятно, что еще можно предпринять. Под спиной у Гэвина — диванная подушка, Коннор лежит сверху, тяжелый и теплый, щекочет волосами подбородок и молчит, совсем не задавая вопросов по поводу происходящего на экране. Донна шуршит журналами где-то в углу: явно жует что-то, что ей жевать запрещено.

Коннор приподнимает голову, его теплая мягкая ладонь скользит по плечу под короткий рукав шершавой от сотен стирок домашней футболки.

— Я думаю о деле, которое мы получили сегодня, — говорит он. — С некоторых пор мне… сложнее анализировать. Программы социальной адаптации не дают достаточного представления о мотивации преступника. Они базированы на опыте, постепенно теряющем актуальность, и…

Гэвин фыркает, и Коннор недоуменно умолкает. Их лица очень близко, можно потереться кончиками носов или шершавой щекой о гладкость чужой скулы.

— Некоторые люди просто маньяки, ясно? Это дело отдали Коллинзу, вот пусть и ебашит.

— Но, Гэвин, — Коннор упрямо хмурится, — это необычное дело. Они используют запчасти, снятые с… с…

— Мертвецов, — неловко подсказывает Гэвин. Коннор кивает.

— С мертвецов.

Гэвин прочищает горло. На экране кудрявая миссис Саммерс влюбленными глазами таращится на высокого темноволосого красавца-андроида. Этот ситком идет уже года четыре, но в связи с последними событиями хитрожопая студия быстренько переобулась и выпустила новую сюжетную линейку про любовь главной героини, помешанной на поиске нового папаши для своих детей, и ее домашнего андроида, превратив и без того довольно унылый сериал в полный сопливый шлак.

— Это _создание_ , — говорит Коннор, которого романтическая хуйня на экране вовсе не интересует, — результат какого-то нелегального эксперимента. Ты что-нибудь слышал о разработках технологии, позволяющей перенести разум человека в синтетическое тело?

Гэвин громко кашляет, и Коннор обеспокоенно подскакивает на нем. Смотрит тревожными глазами, анализируя, пальцами касается плеча. Он обучен оказывать первую помощь, и, похоже, вполне готов применить свои знания, но трудно объяснить, что дело не в этом, и знания тут не понадобятся.

— Гэвин?

— Все в норме, — бормочет тот, яростно прочищая горло и стараясь игнорировать мерзкое, засыпанное пылью времени чувство в животе, которое пробудилось от этих слов. — Это… это дерьмо ведь запретили, разве нет?

Коннор медленно кивает, все еще глядя раздражающе пристально, но потом, повинуясь давлению руки на спине, укладывается обратно Гэвину на грудь.

— Да. Да, разумеется, его запретили. Однако это не означает, что кто-то не мог бы попытаться воссоздать результаты.

— Да не было никаких результатов, — резче, чем нужно, говорит Гэвин. — Это невозможно, ясно? Попробуй ты воссоздать меня в андроидском теле — и это буду уже не я, а просто говёный кусок пластика, на меня похожий, как бы ты ни старался придать ему мои повадки, и мои воспоминания, и…

Пальцы Коннора сплетаются с синтетической рукой Гэвина чуть крепче, чем обычно, и сквозь прикосновение проходит теплая волна. Гэвину кажется, словно Коннор что-то о нем понял, сопоставив сбитые ругательства с яростной ненавистью к самому себе в самом начале, в то близкое и одновременно охуенно далекое время, когда Гэвин вернулся в участок. Утратив существенный кусок себя и получив ему замену в виде высокотехнологичного протеза.

— Я ведь не говорил, — напоминает Коннор мягко, — что это хорошо.

Гэвин как-то внутренне сдувается. Он забирается живой ладонью под мятую футболку Коннора и медленно ведет по его спине снизу вверх.

_Идеальный изгиб._

Против воли он на целое мгновение представляет себя таким же: пластиковым, плотным, тяжелым, с гладким корпусом вместо костей ребер, без единого представления о том, каким ощущается мир вокруг, без представления о вкусах и запахах, без возможности пробежаться пальцами по коже Коннора и ощутить, до чего он охуенно бархатистый и мягкий, как он пахнет — едва ощутимо и как-то синтетически, особенно если ткнуться носом в растрепанную макушку.

Гэвин стал бы таким же безупречным, избавился от шрамов, необходимости бриться, отметок бурной молодости, выцветшей кривой татуировки под ребром. Но он не может себе представить ни единого обстоятельства, которое заставило бы его _захотеть_.

Коннор сопит ему в грудь, продолжая сжимать ладони. Вентилирует там себе что-то.

Сериал заканчивается страстным слюнявым засосом миссис Саммерс и ее домашнего андроида. Гэвин без интереса пялится в экран, мелко поглаживая Коннора под невысокой имитацией лопаток. Без разгона начинаются новости: миловидная телеведущая четко поставленным голосом рассказывает о грядущих дождях, затем о том, что Маркус заинтересован в воспроизводстве новых андроидов, затем — что часть оборудования «Киберлайф» все еще опечатана, а какой-то хер из отдела по связям с общественностью заявляет, что это не мешает корпорации продолжать вести работу «на благо человечества».

— А потом окажется, что эта сегодняшняя хуйня сбежала именно из «Киберлайф», — неожиданно веселится Гэвин, глядя на тощего сморчка в галстуке, который дает интервью телеканалу.

Коннор на мгновение вспыхивает диодом.

— Нет, — говорит он, подумав, — это маловероятно. Работа была слишком грубой.

— Да расслабься ты, консерва. Я ж пошутил.

Коннор поднимается, садится Гэвину на бедра, обхватив бока коленями, наконец распутывает пальцы и упирается обеими ладонями в грудь. Смотрит сосредоточенно и как-то вопросительно. Гэвин же не тратит времени зря и поглаживает грубой подушечкой большого пальца левой руки острое голое колено.

— Давно хотел спросить, — произносит Коннор тем самым ласковым, глубоким голосом, от которого внутри все приятно плывет. — Ты ведь не любишь андроидов?

Гэвин иногда забывает, до чего он смертоносный мальчик, красивый до усрачки, уникальный — особенно на фоне других, которых все ещё хер знает, как друг от друга отличать. Коннор может этими самыми пальцами, сейчас цепляющими распустившийся край футболки, сломать человеку хребет. Много раз он и самому Гэвину давал пизды, оставляя ему на память черные кляксы синяков и разбитые губы и позволяя бить себя в ответ до синих потёков тириума на коже.

— Не люблю, — говорит Гэвин, пока его ладонь забирается выше по бедру, и щерится в хитрой ухмылке.

— И все же вот к чему мы пришли.

Голос Коннора не очень серьезный, скорее, ехидный, в тон. Гэвин с ухмылкой забирается пальцами под резинку его трусов, шутливо тянет и отпускает с легким щелчком по синтетической коже. Несмотря на альтернативную анатомию андроидов, это все равно ощущается, как что-то охренительно эротичное.

— А ты ничего не чувствуешь, — дразнит Гэвин, — и все же — как ты сказал? — вот к чему мы пришли.

Коннор проезжается раскрытыми ладонями по груди, оплетает шею руками, ложится снова сверху приятным грузом, щекой трется и мерно выдыхает в самое ухо:

— Теперь я _могу_ почувствовать.

— Ага, ну раньше-то не мог. Или ты все это из-за моей руки затеял, а, тостер?

Тот вздыхает с чистой укоризной. Гэвин сгибает колено, подпихнув бедро аккурат меж разведенных бедер, потом стаскивает чужую футболку, слегка запнувшись о заведенные за собственную шею руки, но Коннор поддается и позволяет снять, а потом выпрямляется, буквально светясь белизной кожи. Голубоватое сияние телевизора и диода оставляет отсветы на его правом плече.

Гэвин костяшками трет темную родинку у него под ключицей.

— У андроидов все происходит очень быстро, — задумчиво выдыхает Коннор.

— В смысле?

— У вас, людей, есть годы на то, чтобы понять, каков мир вокруг. Мы же, — он замолкает, трогает подушечками указательного и среднего пальцев лицо Гэвина, скользит ото лба по трижды перебитому носу к губам, трогает с любопытством ямочку над верхней, — вынуждены ориентироваться только на сухие выжимки социальных программ. Порой мне сложно отличить, что правильно, а что глупо, где сарказм, а где искренность. Почему в один миг ты ненавидишь меня, а в другой — смотришь вот… так?

Гэвин невольно отводит глаза. Ему не хочется отвечать на этот вопрос, поэтому он только сварливо фыркает:

— Потому что ты сам нас к этому притащил.

— Но если бы ты не мог _захотеть_ меня, это бы не сработало.

«Захотеть» — хорошее слово, достаточно емкое и достаточно корректное со стороны Коннора. Гэвину не так сложно признать, что он _хочет_ , и Коннор, пожалуй, осведомлен об этом.

— Девианты легко отдаются чувствам. То, что занимает у людей десятки лет, мы переживаем за месяцы.

— Уже говорил об этом с Хэнком? — хмыкает Гэвин. Коннор медленно качает головой из стороны в сторону.

— Нет. Только с тобой.

Хмыкнув снова, Гэвин опускает ладонь ему под ключицу.

— Тогда у меня нет для тебя легких ответов, тостер. Да и вообще никаких нет. А вот парочка интересных предложений имеется.

Ему не приходит в голову, что, возможно, это не совсем справедливо. Хотя бы потому что Коннор легко соглашается — и уже привычно тянется прижаться губами к губам.

 

Гэвину нравится нежить Коннора, ласкать его, пальцами сбегать по коже, тянуть его за гладкие, жестковатые волосы, целоваться с ним — а Коннор так вообще отдается делу самозабвенно и с душой, есть она у него или нет. Может, дело в сенсорах на кончике его языка, или в чем-нибудь еще, но он теперь тихо, немного механически стонет, когда Гэвин кусает его, а затем проталкивает пальцы в жаркую влажную полость и оглаживает шелковистую изнанку щек и острые грани зубов. Коннор лижет и сосет грубоватые подушечки так самозабвенно, что будь он человеком — подавился бы слюной от жадности. Может быть, Гэвину только кажется, но его андроид становится с каждым разом все ненасытнее: даже когда они не сцепляют пальцы, чтобы обменяться жаркими волнами собственных через край хлещущих чувств, Коннор все равно слишком откровенно наслаждается всем происходящим.

Как удачно, что андроидам не нужно спать — они могут делать это хоть до утра: целоваться, как безумные,притираться друг к другу, спутавшись конечностями. Гэвин, вынув пальцы из мокрого рта, влажные от синтетической слюны, исследует подушечками спину Коннора, соединяя брызги родинок быстро остывающими линиями, и оставляет тысячу колючих поцелуев на его безупречной коже. Коннор смотрит влажными, темными глазами через плечо и грациозно вытягивается на животе, прогибаясь в пояснице.

Когда Гэвин уже почти засыпает, как попало разметавшись по кровати, Коннор, привычно устроивший свою щеку у него на плече, коротким аккуратным ногтем водит по длинному шраму на животе. Блеклая полоса развернулась от паха и выше, вдоль пупка, как кривой вопросительный знак. Коннор никогда не пытался проанализировать все, что произошло с Гэвином, вслух, но тот почему-то уверен, что в своей голове он давно составил примерную карту его злоключений. Все его стычки, ожоги, рваные раны, аккуратно замаскированный стык между живым телом и искусственной рукой — крошечные шаги по тугому канату полицейской карьеры, падение с которого означает конец всего.

— Слышь, — бормочет Гэвин, не открывая глаза. — Если у вас, жестянок, все так быстро… как скоро тебя все заебет, и ты свалишь?

Коннор прижимается губами к его плечу и тихо фыркает. Он совершенно точно перенял эту привычку у самого Гэвина.

— Спи, — говорит он.

И Гэвин спит.

 

Когда он подрывается с постели, Коннора уже нет. Их с Гэвином смены совпадают часто, но не всегда, андроид работает куда больше любого человека, и в напарниках у него по-прежнему Андерсон. Они добровольно берут львиную долю всех дел по жестянкам, а Фаулер им в этом не препятствует, потому что — ну, блядь, они _правда_ очень в этом хороши.

На электронных часах почти три, Донна, свернувшаяся на соседней подушке, зевает, демонстрируя иголочки зубов, мазнув по плечу пушистым хвостом, спрыгивает на пол. Гэвин трет глаза — по ощущениям, будто туда песка ебанули — и сглатывает мерзковатый утренний вкус во рту.

Когда встал — тогда и утро, хули.

На телефоне два пропущенных, один от матери, второй от младшей сестры. Они как с цепи сорвались с тех пор, как им сообщили, что Гэвин подорвался на ебаной гранате, звонили каждые выходные. Мать Гэвин чаще игнорировал — она каждый раз принималась причитать, что пора бы ему бросить эту чертову полицию, осесть и, желательно, завести детей, — а вот сестре скинул в мессенджере сонный смайл. В последний месяц так и подмывает заявить любезной матушке, что вместо красивой девчонки он трахает — если это можно так назвать, но подробности он предпочитает опустить — красивого андроида. Но он пока держится лишь потому, что не желает посвящать _никого_ в подробности своей личной жизни. Хватает и того, что Хэнк в курсе, да и от отдела такое уже не скроешь.

Пока Гэвин торчит в душе, не закрывая дверь и не задергивая занавеску, отчего вокруг ванны образуются лужи, приходит еще одна смс — от Коннора. 

« _В шесть привезут_ _тириум_ _, оплата_ _уже_ _произведена. Сегодня останусь у Хэнка, надеюсь, ты не_ _против_ _. Его уровень стресса повышен, я опасаюсь, что он снова начнет употреблять алкоголь_ ».

« _Валяй_ », — отвечает Гэвин. Капли воды стекают по экрану телефона, и он стирает их большим пальцем, чувствуя совсем легкое разочарование от того, что Коннор сегодня ночует не с ним.

Если физическую чувствительность андроиду заменяет простой набор информации, с эмпатией у него точно все в полном порядке и даже больше. Коннор — буквально ходячая энциклопедия по налаживанию отношений. Когда Гэвин неожиданно для всех перестал задирать его по поводу и без, Тина как-то похлопала по плечу и сказала, что шансов избежать этого было в районе нуля. И она, наверное, права.

Так или иначе, Коннор, хоть и тусуется у Гэвина процентов восемьдесят времени, продолжает заботиться о Хэнке с искренней привязанностью. Может быть, из него не идеальный сын, но он предупредителен и ласков, насколько умеет. Гэвин как-то полчаса ржал, когда услышал, что они едут играть в бадминтон — ну не вязалось у него это в голове, старый алкаш Андерсон, андроид Коннор и ракетки. А потом он вспомнил про собственное семейство, и ему стало как-то не по себе — легче представить Андерсона в шортах, гоняющего волан над сеткой, чем кого-либо из его собственной родни. Коннор проницательно предложил Гэвину поехать с ними, но тот отказался, не желая провоцировать неловкость.

Он устраивает себе самый обыкновенный ленивый день — жарит яичницу, достает пиво из холодильника, ополовинивает бутылку, пока на сковородке шкварчит его завтрак-обед. Фоном бормочет телевизор — освободившееся место рекламы андроидов очень быстро заняли другие товары, о жестянках осталась только социалка с лозунгом «мы тоже живые» для тех, кто медленно вникает в общественные перемены. В какой-то момент в дверь стучат — это оказывается соседка из дома напротив, она вежливо здоровается и спрашивает Коннора, а когда узнает, что его нет дома, вручает Гэвину бутылку тириума с просьбой передать в счет долга с прошлой недели. У нее нет диода, но почему-то все равно очевидно, что она андроид — уж слишком механические у нее улыбки. Закрывая за ней дверь, Гэвин думает, что жестянки, как правило, не втыкают в природу их отношений — они предпочитают держаться друг друга в своей повседневности.

Когда он возвращается на кухню, на экране обнаруживается сидящий на диване Маркус во всей красе. Его рожа в последнее время вообще с телевизора не сходит, у него берут интервью, он выступает с трибун, президент пожимает ему руку, а особо либеральные общественные деятели то и дело поднимают вопрос о зачислении его в Конгресс. Гэвин ест яичницу прямо со сковородки, без особого интереса пялясь в красивое лицо с разными глазами — один голубой, второй ярко-зеленый.

— …существует еще много вещей, за которые нам предстоит бороться, — говорит Маркус приятным, хорошо поставленным голосом. — Мы прошли огромный путь за такое короткое время, и все же остались спорные и, безусловно, важные вопросы.

— И вы считаете, что воспроизводство андроидов — один из таких, — с пониманием откликается ведущая за столом. Маркус приветливо кивает и перекладывает ногу на ногу — прямо как человек.

— Это так.

— Многие опасаются, что, отдача воспроизводства в руки андроидов сделает его неконтролируемым. Что вы на это скажете?

Маркус качает головой.

— Ни в коем случае. Мы не собираемся захватывать «Киберлайф», мы лишь хотим добиться для наших представителей возможности участвовать в решении ключевых вопросов. Данная компания сотрудничает с нами в вопросах производства тириума и биокомпонентов, однако до сих пор мне неизвестно ни об одном андроиде, который занимал бы там достаточно значимый пост.

Гэвин скребет вилкой по сковородке, собирая остатки яичницы. По боку мажет пушистый хвост — Донна запрыгивает на кухонную стойку и принимается вылизывать яичную скорлупу.

— Фу, блядь, брысь! — шикает на нее Гэвин, но кошка даже ухом не ведет.

— …пока не откликнулись на предложение о переговорах, — продолжает Маркус. — Мой ассистент пытался напрямую связаться с Робертом Пирсом и Джейсоном Граффом, и, к сожалению, они хранят молчание.

— Спасибо за эту беседу, Маркус, — голливудски улыбается ведущая, и камера теперь демонстрирует только ее. — А мы ждем реакции от пресс-центра «Киберлайф» и будем держать вас в курсе о том, как разворачивается ситуация с контролем производства. С вами была Далси Каммингс, специально для канала «16».

Гэвин запихивает сковородку в мойку и хватает кошку под передними лапами.

— Ну, все, — бормочет он, — хватит жрать эту гадость.

Донна покорно висит у него в руках и принимается неистово мурлыкать. Сердце слегка оттаивает, и Гэвин ставит ее на пол, только чтобы ощутить, как кошка тут же начинает тереться о его ноги.

 

Каждый раз, когда Гэвин открывает холодильник, он натыкается на как попало запиханные внутрь пакеты с синей жидкостью. Вчера их стало только больше — Коннор был прав, доставка подъехала ровно в шесть, — и теперь ядовитая жижа соседствует с молоком, яйцами, упаковкой сосисок и пачкой полузамороженных стейков. Следы пребывания Коннора в доме вообще везде — одежда Гэвина аккуратно сложена его руками, в ванной на полке стоит специальный чистящий состав для андроидов, которым он пользуется время от времени, а куча журналов под диваном внезапно выстроилась аккуратными стопками.

Это… умиротворяет, хотя поначалу стремление Коннора к порядку было предметом довольно большого количества стычек.

« _Ну_ _че, Хэнк не забухал?_ »— набирает Гэвин одной рукой, второй натягивая на ногу кроссовок. Ответ приходит незамедлительно — андроиду не нужны дополнительные девайсы, чтобы вести переписку или совершать звонки:

« _Нет. Мы_ _хорошо_ _провели время за просмотром_ _телесериала «Такие дела». Лейтенант отметил, что у тебя много общего с миссис Саммерс»._

_«Еб твою мать, Коннор. Передай Хэнку, что у него много общего с Барбарой_ _Стрейзанд_ _»._

_«Мне потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы уточнить запрос. Ты уверен, что не ошибся?»_

_«Хэнк врубится. Это как раз где-то его молодость»._

Гэвин захлопывает дверь, хлопает себя по карманам, проверяя наличие бумажника, и устремляется в гараж. Еще один несомненный плюс его механической руки — ему больше не нужны ключи от байка. Пара прикосновений белых пальцев без скина — и тот заводится, откликаясь на пароль, известный только владельцу.

 _«Я возьму завтра смену вместе с тобой»_ , — сообщает Коннор. Гэвин хмыкает, держа телефон перед собой.

« _Новости о нашем Франкенштейне?»_

_«Пока нет. Детектив Коллинз обследовал недостроенный комплекс в_ _Истпоинте_ _. Там достаточно следов, но они вернулись ни с чем»._

_«Дай угадаю. Он взял с собой Генри»._

_«Стива. Но у него нет необходимых сенсоров»._

_«Хотел бы я посмотреть, как он безуспешно_ _нализывает_ _грязный пол»._

_«Я думал, тебе нравится смотреть_ _только как_ _нализываю_ _я_ _»._

Гэвин смеется. Господи блядский боже, Коннор научился флиртовать. Довольно давно, и все-таки каждый раз это вызывает какую-то бурю неконтролируемого восторга в грудной клетке.

_«_ _Охуенски_ _нравится._ ___Т_ _олько не пол_ _. Все, крошка, я за рулем»._

Коннор покорно утихает, но Гэвин все еще улыбается, выруливая на дорогу. Наклейка на боку мотоцикла под его коленом с пестрым «убери свои ебучие руки» совсем обтерлась, и он дает себе слово купить новую — вроде в Кэпитол-парк был какой-то такой магазин.

Райончик, конечно, пострадал — хотя его и восстановили после того, как Маркус там все по-своему перекроил, но вот его жемчужина, магазин «Киберлайф», так и продолжает зиять слепыми окнами, оправленными в логотипированную пленку. Гэвин в курсе, что свято место пусто не бывает, но, очевидно, отдавать за просто так площадь между выставкой элитных автомобилей и понторезческим кафе компания не хочет, а выставлять им там пока нечего.

Гэвин оставляет байк на парковке — первый час бесплатно, лучше не затягивать, — и устремляется мимо туда-сюда снующих людей в сторону магазинов подешевле. Правда, не отказывает себе в удовольствии задержаться и потаращиться через панорамное окно на роскошные тачки. Они безупречно сияют цветными лакированными боками, а лощеные консультанты скучают по разным углам — немудрено, в такой салон заходят нечасто.Гэвин застревает взглядом на той, что ближе всего: полировка как зеркало, потрясные обтекаемые формы, последняя модель автопилота, затянутые в белую синтетику сверхэргономичные кресла. Наверняка, конечно, и цена там такая, что помимо автопилота эта машина должна в дороге еще жрать готовить, колыбельные петь и бонусом сосать как заправский пылесос.

Консультант из тех, что стоит к Гэвину лицом, вдруг странно смотрит на него, распахивает в немом недоумении глаза, подходит ближе. Тот даже чувствует себя неудобно — что, блядь, потаращиться уже нельзя? — и только потом осознает, что чувак заметил вовсе не его, а что-то за его плечом. Резкий разворот — и перед глазами простираются аллеи между стриженых сонных кустов, люди, замершие столбом и подостававшие свои телефоны. Кто-то закричал, громко и резко, словно его жахнули шокером со спины.

Нечто выбралось из подземного перехода, откуда недавно поднялся сам Гэвин, покидая парковку. Фигура, уже знакомая, но поменьше, живая, а не мертвая. Прихрамывая, как в фильмах ужасов, вздутое создание с остатками некогда длинных волос на голове, отдаленно напоминает женщину. Одежды на ней нет — и Гэвин догадывается, почему — любое прикосновение к воспаленному телу должно причинять чудовищную боль.

Он выхватывает телефон и перемахивает через кусты, цепляясь курткой за тонкие веточки. Почти вслепую одной рукой отправляет Коннору только координаты — тот должен понять, что это срочно, времени рассусоливать нет.

— Пизде-е-ец перформанс, — тянет высокий парень в мешковатых джинсах, Гэвин отталкивает его с дороги, и тот роняет свой телефон, вдребезги разлетевшийся об асфальт. — Блядь, чувак, ты охуел, я на тебя в поли…

Гэвин тычет ему в лицо предусмотрительно вынутым из кармана значком и перемахивает второй ряд кустов на пути к цели. Чудовищная женщина уже остановилась, и чем ближе Гэвин подходит, тем явственнее он ощущает источаемую ей вонь. Назвать это человеком не поворачивается язык. Гэвин резко крутит головой, и взгляд его падает на пару девушек неподалеку.

— Вызовите скорую! — требует он, и те, довольно быстро спохватившись, обе хватаются за телефоны.

Подняв обе руки, Гэвин останавливается в нескольких шагах, а потом осторожно опускает одну ладонь на кобуру.

— Ты слышишь меня? Что с тобой произошло, откуда ты пришла?

Она почти слепа, это очевидно, но тут же поворачивается в сторону звука и жалобно стонет, словно пытается собраться с мыслями.

— Это все, — говорит она, — все из-за таких, как вы. Все из-за таких, как вы. Смотрите, что… вы сделали с нами.

Она повторяет это, будто мантру, хрипло и болезненно, а потом ноги ее предают, она падает на одно колено и орет от боли. Гэвин не решается к ней прикоснуться, продолжая мысленно считать секунды. Коннор должен выйти мгновенно, если его не задержали. Сюда добираться минут пятнадцать. Прислать дрона можно в течение пары минут. Блядь, да где же он…

— Пожалуйста, — стонет женщина совсем другим голосом, и по ее вздувшемся лицу катятся слезы, — помогите мне.

— Скорая едет! — кричит Гэвину в спину одна из девчонок, но тот не оборачивается, просто кивает. Над головой, наконец, с характерным свистом и маячками пролетает полицейский дрон, следом тут же — еще один, и еще.

Гэвин не дожидается, пока они зависнут прямо над чудовищной женщиной на площади, и мгновенно стартует в сторону спуска. Он перемахивает через несколько ступеней сразу, болезненно отбивая стопы о бетон, но не останавливается, игнорируя эту боль. Она пришла отсюда, значит — с парковки. Не смогло бы _такое_ пройти по городу незамеченным. Миновав первый ряд машин, Гэвин очумело мотает головой. Может быть какая угодно из них, следов нет, а если и есть, их разве что Коннор рассмотрит.

Остановившись, Гэвин яростно трет виски. Конечно, она не смогла бы приехать сама. Вероятность минимальная, этим вариантам можно пренебречь. Ее кто-то привез. Тот мудила сказал — _перформанс_ , и он был чертовски, охуительно прав, это гребаный перформанс, знать бы только, чей...

Салоны машин в обозримом пространстве пусты, Гэвин возобновляет бег, минуя бетонные столбы опоры и желтую разметку, тщательно вглядывается в каждый автомобиль. Они уже уехали? Или они все еще здесь?

— Гэвин!

Скользнув взглядом по глазку камеры, тот, не успев сбавить шаги, налетает на Коннора и бьется прямо ему в твердую грудь. За Коннором спешит Хэнк, явно уже не такой резвый и совершенно недовольный.

— Я все видел, — говорит Коннор, мазнув пальцами по ладони и тут же отстранившись, пока Гэвин трет грудь. Диод на виске андроида пульсирует яркой желтизной.— Отыскал в сети.

— Давно тут? — спрашивает Хэнк, упираясь руками в колени и переводя дыхание. Гэвин отрицательно качает головой.

— Минут двадцать. Я запарковался прямо здесь и пошел наверх. Пока отирался там, она вылезла.

— Что-нибудь подозрительное было?

Гэвин слегка отступает в сторону, чтобы Коннор не загораживал, и смотрит на хмурого Хэнка с плохо сдерживаемым раздражением.

— Если бы я что-то увидел, этой хуйни бы не произошло вообще, ясно?

Андерсон почему-то бросает взгляд на Коннора, и тот качает головой. Гэвин начинает подозревать какой-то негласный договор между этими двумя, но сейчас это неважно, потому что время утекает стремительней песка сквозь растопыренные пальцы.

— Так, ладно, э-э… Нужно кого-то наверх, и, Коннор, тут могут быть следы…

— Я пойду, — перебивает Хэнк. — Отдам распоряжение, чтобы тут все оцепили. Камеры отсмотрите, проверьте регистраторы на въезде — короче, вы и без меня прекрасно разберетесь.

Он разглаживает свою куртку неловким движением сверху вниз, еще пару мгновений смотрит на Гэвина, словно хочет что-то сказать, потом раздраженно машет рукой и идет через парковку к солнечной рамке лестницы. Гэвин трясет головой и устремляется в противоположную сторону. Коннор настигает его у автоматических ворот, качает головой в ответ на вопросительный взгляд.

— Я отследил ее следы до места 165-С. Ее высадили из машины. Скорее всего, это был фургон. И… камера над тем местом не работает. Полагаю, преступник тоже это знал.

— Черт, — Гэвин хмуро смотрит на желтую конструкцию шлагбаума. — А эта херня, наверное, старше меня. Готов спорить, она выдает только талоны.

Коннор нажимает пальцем на круглую красную кнопку, и с тихим жужжанием из прорези вываливается бумажка со штрих-кодом.

— Так и есть.

— Запарковаться решил? — саркастично хмыкает Гэвин. — Что ж, по крайней мере, мы знаем, что это был фургон. Спишем все записи за последний час, не думаю, что отсюда за раз по двадцать фургонов уезжает, да?

Он смотрит на Коннора в поисках поддержки. Тот сминает талон и бросает его в урну.

— Это маловероятно, — соглашается он.

 

Женщина умирает по дороге в больницу. Хэнк сопровождал ее, и, вернувшись в участок, он выглядит еще более усталым, чем был до этого. Вряд ли на него так повлияла смерть — копы видят ее слишком часто, — но он совершенно точно жутко раздосадован тем, что она не ответила ни на один его вопрос. Гэвин почему-то думает, что просто не могла — ядовитая смесь внутри источила ее до основания. А может, не хотела.

— Ее звали Лорел Уилкинсон, — говорит Коннор, как-то незаметно подкравшийся сзади, и Гэвин едва не опрокидывает стаканчик с кофе на себя. 

У него была отвратительная ночь: участок они с Коннором покинули только в первом часу, а Хэнк остался и того дольше. Гэвин давал показания и заполнял бумажки. Коннор изучал видеозаписи, которые с огромным трудом удалось выбить у владельцев парковки часам к восьми вечера — ирония в том, что машин, по его мнению, подходящих, оказалось семь за очень короткий интервал времени.А Хэнк занимался розыском свидетелей, которых было много, вот только пользы от их показаний оказалось почти ни хера.

С утра не стало лучше, и Гэвин с огромным трудом умудрился выкроить для себя пятнадцатиминутный перерыв, чтобы укрыться в кафетерии от не успевших оголодать коллег, вытрясти из автомата шоколадный батончик и выпить кофе. Это дело потенциально принадлежит Коннору и лейтенанту Андерсону, но до тех пор, пока не вскроются все обстоятельства, детектив Рид в нем тоже по самые уши.

— Ладно, — Гэвин шумно отхлебывает из пластикового стаканчика и трет набрякшие веки. В мешки у него под глазами, наверное, можно материалы дела складывать. — Что-то узнал о ней?

— Да, детектив, — Коннор останавливается напротив и складывает руки за спиной. — Она безработная. Бывшая активистка движения против андроидов. Родственников и близких друзей не имела, и о последних ее днях ничего не удалось выяснить. Соседи не видели ее больше месяца.

Гэвин делает еще глоток кофе и фыркает, чувствуя, как горячая порошковая дрянь обжигает язык.

— Это ничего нам не дает, кроме того, что ее смерть была пиздецки ироничной.

Губы Коннора вздрагивают, но он не улыбается.

— Поисками фургонов пока занимаемся, — продолжает он профессиональным тоном.

— Ага, здорово.

Адски тянет спать, даже несмотря на то, что только что были выходные. Гэвин привык считать недосып чем-то сродни профессионального заболевания, и все-таки иногда это здорово мешает воспринимать реальность. Он упрямо делает еще глоток, не в силах дождаться, пока жижа остынет, и смотрит на Коннора с легким прищуром. Первое время в участке тот ходил в своем сером пиджаке от «Киберлайф», но со временем избавился от него, а вот из рубашек и галстуков так и не вылез, так что теперь выглядит как красавчик-детектив из классических сериалов.

— У меня к тебе один вопрос, — говорит Гэвин, и Коннор, вытащив из кармана монетку и перекатив ее пару раз между пальцев, вопросительно поднимает брови. Охуенно трогательный жест, Гэвину он нравится ровно с той же силой, с какой раздражал когда-то. — Что ты с Хэнком сделал?

— В каком смысле?

Что-то подсказывает Гэвину, что Коннор его понял, так что он просто закатывает глаза и снова прихлебывает кофе.

— Я поговорил с ним, — произносит Коннор, осознав, что отвертеться не получится. — О нас с вами. И сказал, что мне было бы приятно, если бы он не демонстрировал свою антипатию в ваш адрес так явно, детектив.

Гэвин насмешливо поджимает губы.

— А со мной не поговорил, потому что… что?

— Потому что в вашей компании, — блестящая монетка снова перекатывается между пальцев, замирает, Коннор перебрасывает ее в другую руку и вдруг улыбается такой ясной, восхитительной улыбкой, что дух захватывает, — моя оперативная память, как правило, заполнена совсем другой информацией.

— Дай сюда, — фыркает Гэвин, скрывая подкатившее теплое чувство, появляющееся каждый раз, когда Коннор целует его в плечо, склоняет голову на бок или улыбается вот так вот, и забирает монетку, чтобы опустить ее в свой карман. — И давай работать.

— Да, детектив, — улыбается Коннор, а потом, оглядевшись как-то воровато, делает шаг вперед и оставляет на губах Гэвина невесомый, мягкий поцелуй.

И даже если это кто-нибудь видел, Гэвину, в принципе, уже похуй.

 

Андроиды работают куда быстрее людей, и все же едва начавшееся расследование Хэнка с Коннором очень быстро заходит в тупик. Номера трех из семи фургонов оказываются перебиты, и их следы ведут в никуда, знакомые мисс Уилкинсон в один голос заявляют, что она в последние несколько месяцев вела себя странно, а после и вообще исчезла с радаров, и подозревают какую-то секту, а в социальных сетях ее не было больше четырех недель.

— Я готов проголосовать за принудительное чипирование,— говорит Хэнк утром третьего дня, раздраженно отбрасывая от себя скомканную салфетку из-под пончика, — и сам первым пойду под нож, чтобы, если вдруг пропаду, меня вот так же не искали.

— Вот за себя говорите, лейтенант, — откликается Браун, проходящий мимо с большой коробкой вещдоков. — За нами и так следят со всех сторон.

Коннора нет на месте — он сейчас где-то в архиве, пытается в очередной раз сплести оборванные нити воедино. Гэвин и рад бы принять в этом участие, раз уж его оно так сильно коснулось, но у него своих дел по глотку — унылых, повторяющихся изо дня в день. Сегодня вот — ограбление магазина в Норт-Энд. Люди не меняются, а теперь к ним еще и жестянки присоединились, уверенно усваивая из человеческого опыта его не лучшие куски.

Когда мимо проходит незнакомый ему андроид, Гэвин почему-то замечает его — сюда вообще не пускают всех подряд, регистрацией заявлений занимаются дежурные на входе, а о появлении свидетеля или потерпевшего сообщили бы по громкой связи. Гэвин почти уверен, что таких объявлений в последние минут десять не звучало, хотя он давно уже приучился воспринимать динамик как белый шум — иначе и свихнуться можно. И все же _этот_ здесь, а значит, его пустили. Без труда Гэвин в нем распознает типичного домашнего андроида: такая внешность в какой-то момент стала очень популярна, и эти высокие, белобрысые, со шпалы ростом то и дело попадались на улице в компании маленьких детей или стариков, нуждающихся в поддержке.

Словно почувствовав, что Гэвин на него смотрит, андроид поворачивается и улыбается так благожелательно, как будто у него в кармане спрятан короткоствол.

— Прошу прощения за беспокойство, детектив Рид, — произносит он приятным голосом — явно табличку прочитать не побрезговал, — я хотел бы поговорить с Коннором. Он сегодня здесь?

Гэвин настораживается и краем глаза видит, как за своим столом в противоположной стороне участка подобрался Хэнк. У старика слух и нюх как у собаки, и хотя физически он слегка сдает, внимательности все еще не растерял.

— Если не был уверен, здесь ли он, мог бы позвонить, — выплевывает Гэвин андроиду в лицо, хмуро глядя снизу вверх и крутя в руках ручку, но тот ничуть не обижается, напротив, кажется немного смущенным.

— Вы правы. Я просто хотел дать ему возможность избежать встречи.

В голову Гэвину начинают закрадываться нехорошие подозрения насчет этого андроида. Несмотря на то, что труд жестянок теперь оплачивается, большинство из них получают существенно меньше людей, учитывая, что им нет необходимости тратить финансы на еду. Да, они закупают биокомпоненты, но Гэвин подозревает, что «Киберлайф» очень крепко держит их на тириумной игле, не особенно позволяя сорить деньгами на что-либо, кроме необходимого. В принципе, ровно так же, как человеческие расходы на жрачку, от которых не сбежишь. Маркус сколько угодно может рассказывать про права и свободы, про равенство, про братство и прочую поебень — на деле это не так работает. Жестянки, которым повезло немного больше, скупают брошенные дома-развалюхи, чтобы имитировать нормальную человеческую жизнь, пытаются вести хозяйство, чистят подъездные дорожки, а потом берут тириум в долг — как та соседка у Коннора, — и копят неделями, чтобы отдать. Но вот именно этот андроид — он слишком хорошо одет для того, кто перебивается от получки до получки. Куда лучше Коннора, предпочитающего таскать старые шмотки Гэвина да пару собственных свитеров и рубашек.

— Как ты сюда попал?

Андроид улыбается, моргает чистыми, прозрачными глазами.

— Меня любезно пропустил молодой человек на входе. Мое имя Саймон.

 _Саймон_ , ну конечно. Верная тень вождя-освободителя, вот почему он такой — лощеный, безупречный, костюм черно-белый, как шахматная доска. Стива — вроде он сидит на ресепшене— выгнать в шею, чтобы знал, как всех подряд в участок пускать, падла блядская, и пусть Фаулер хоть раз еще выговорит Гэвину за его отношение…

— Мне говорили, вы с Коннором довольно близки. И я вовсе не искал с вами ссоры. Но дело важное, — продолжает Саймон так, будто разговаривает с маленьким ребенком.

Гэвин издает раздраженный выдох— говорили ему, блядь, какая падла?..— но не успевает что-либо рявкнуть, потому что Коннор появляется со стороны архива. Замирает, зачем-то оправляет галстук и шагает навстречу, останавливаясь ровнехонько напротив незваного гостя.

— Саймон, — произносит Коннор вежливо, и тот улыбается как-то понимающе. — А я ожидал, что придет Норт.

— Мы решили, что отправлять ее неразумно. Нам совсем не хотелось провоцировать конфликты в полицейском участке. Мы можем поговорить?

Коннор зачем-то бросает взгляд на раздражённого новостями Гэвина. Тот со стуком опускает ручку на стол и выплевывает:

— А что, просто созвониться было нельзя? Ваша, — Гэвин изображает что-то невнятное рукой в воздухе, — андроидская сеть уже пиздой накрылась?

— Я не допускаю неподконтрольные мне контакты, детектив, — поясняет Коннор. — Неавторизованные источники не могут связаться со мной дистанционно.

Саймон выглядит отвратительно понимающим. У него нет диода, а у Коннора огонек на виске вдруг мигает и пульсирует ровной желтизной. Гэвин знает, они _общаются_ , и больше всего его бесит, что ему не под силу узнать суть разговора. Он перебирает в памяти все, что Коннор когда-либо рассказывал о своих взаимоотношениях с «Иерихоном». Выходит не особо много: он приволок в разгар демонстрации целую армию андроидов из башни «Киберлайф», потом Маркус предложил ему какой-то пост в еще даже не существующем андроидском правоохранительном органе, а Коннор вдруг отказался и вернулся к людям. Говорил, что многие на «Иерихоне» считают его предателем из-за этого.

Скучает ли он по другим жестянкам? У Гэвина никогда не было ответа на этот вопрос. Да едва ли он вообще раньше когда-либо им задавался.

— Нет, — вдруг говорит Коннор вслух и широко распахивает карие глаза. — Этот вопрос не обсуждается. Ты знаешь причину.

— Коннор, — Саймону, кажется, откровенно неудобно вести этот разговор вслух, но Гэвину думается, что мысленный отказ от чего бы то ни было кажется Коннору недостаточно убедительным, — я прошу тебя хотя бы подумать об этом. _Маркус_ просит тебя подумать.

— Маркус должен был знать, что я откажу.

— Разве я неверно понимаю, что за пять месяцев не было ни одного инцидента…

— Это ничего не значит. Мой ответ — _нет_.

Саймон опускает глаза — не побежденно, но явно расстроенно. Гэвин раздраженно стучит ручкой по столу.

— Никто не говорил вам, что шептаться под носом у человека неприлично? — риторически интересуется он. Коннор снова смотрит на него, затем на Хэнка, и тогда Гэвин вдруг понимает, что, судя по лицу Андерсона, тот явно знает больше, чем он сам. И то, что в голове нет вообще никаких идей, какого хера происходит, раздражает Гэвина до трясучки.

— Пожалуйста, — говорит Саймон, — у нас нет никакого иного выбора. Ты ведь знаешь, как это для нас важно.

Коннор какую-то долю секунды колеблется — а потом качает головой.

 

На протяжении дня Коннор успевает трижды на повышенных тонах поговорить с Хэнком в кафетерии, и к окончанию смены кажется совсем растерянным. Нечто похожее творилось, когда Коннор и Гэвин сблизились — Андерсон не упускал возможность попытаться выебать кому-нибудь из них мозг. Ну, или раньше — когда в участке появились первые андроиды, и Коннор отказывался с ними подружиться.

Он кажется задумчивым, даже когда Гэвин, не скрываясь, сажает его на байк позади себя. В машине накануне слетел автопилот, пришлось сдать на рекалибровку, и Гэвин приехал в участок на двух колесах вместо четырех. Коннор вчера ночевал у Хэнка, выгуливал его огромную лохматую псину и, возможно, выкидывал заначенное бухло, да и сегодня к нему собирался, но Гэвин просто толкает его в спину на выходе и жестом зовет за собой. Выбраться из скорлупы, обнажить себя перед другими, сказать: это Коннор, и я ненавидел его _раньше_ _,_ а сейчас вожу к себе домой,— то еще сложное дерьмо, но вещи меняются, а тайное в таком крохотном пространстве не скрыть. Тина вот, например, звеня ключами от машины, совершенно точно подмигивает Гэвину на парковке.

— Детектив, я планировал… — начинает было Коннор, когда под ними оживает мотор, пробивая едва ощутимой нежной вибрацией, но Гэвин только цыкает на него через плечо:

— Рот закрой. Еще немного общества Хэнка — и ты заискришь.

Вообще цели у Гэвина не только альтруистичные — он очень хочет вытрясти из Коннора правду. Но, несмотря на славу, гремящую впереди него, он умеет быть дипломатичным и расчетливым сукиным сыном. Поэтому сейчас предпочитает к Коннору не приставать, а тот даже не пытается выговорить ему за то, что опять без шлема — ну, не признает Гэвин экипировку категорически, хули делать.

Дома Гэвин быстро сыпет Донне в миску корм, чистит ее лоток, раздраженно пыхтя, а потом настежь открывает ванную и жестом предлагает Коннору присоединиться. Тот не отказывает и сидит на краю ванны все то время, пока набирается вода, а Гэвин роется в своем шкафу в поисках чистой одежды и одновременно отбирает ту, что уже давно пора пихнуть в машинку.

Его немало расстраивает то, что андроида невозможно расслабить физически. То есть, наверное, как-то можно, но это работает совсем по-другому: настроение Коннора зависит только от его мыслей и чувств, а никак не от состояния его тела. Но Гэвину хочется попытаться, а потому, опустившись на закрытый крышкой унитаз, он тянется к Коннору и принимается расстегивать ему рубашку.

— Я сам могу, — начинает было тот, но Гэвин на него только цыкает и плавно вытягивает хвост галстука из аккуратной петли. Коннор опускает руки на колени и больше ничего не говорит, только смотрит стремительно теплеющими карими глазами. Диод у него то и дело вспыхивает желтым, а губы едва заметно вздрагивают.

Гэвин подхватывает его под коленку, ставит ступню себе на бедро и аккуратно стаскивает носок. Замирает пальцами на бледной тощей щиколотке, поднимает глаза — Коннор смотрит как-то понимающе, с невесомым теплом. Гэвин трогает родинку над аккуратной имитацией косточки, гладит большим пальцем нежную кожу и неловко улыбается, а Коннор, расплывшись в ответной улыбке, ставит ему на свободное колено вторую ступню. И даже не покачивается, удерживая идеальный баланс на краю ванны.

Он кажется таким самодовольным, и Гэвин не ворчит даже, у него в груди сжимается и рвется бесконечная нежность. Пальцы так и гладят бледные лодыжки машинально. Коннор приоткрывает губы, словно хочет что-то сказать, но с них так и не срывается ни звука. Большим пальцем Гэвин проводит вдоль ступни с плавным подъемом, стягивает второй носок и так же под коленки ставит ноги Коннора обратно на пол.

Дальше тот раздевается сам, то и дело оглядываясь на Гэвина через плечо: снимает расстегнутую рубашку, брюки, аккуратно переступает через них и ловким движением складывает вчетверо. Гэвин этим не заморачивается, футболку стаскивает так, что волосы встают дыбом, джинсы, белье — все это отправляется в корзину для одежды, а сам Гэвин забирается в ванну и шипит, потому что перестарался с температурой воды, и она жжет ему задницу. Коннор шагает следом и открывает холодный кран, а потом прижимается спиной к груди Гэвина.Кожа у него приятно прохладная и остается такой, пока температура не устаканивается в районе терпимой, а кран не закрывается. Кончики волос Коннора мгновенно намокают и начинают виться, Гэвин тычется в них носом и глубоко вдыхает, чувствуя, как из-за исходящей паром воды с виска стекает капля пота.

— Хорошо с тобой, — шепчет он. Коннор вместо ответа сжимает его пальцы, правая рука привычно белеет и теряет любое подобие чувствительности — и тут же обретает снова, когда волна чужой ласки прокатывается по нервам.

Гэвин прижимается губами под теплым ухом, целует коротко и закрывает глаза, слыша, как Коннор ногами плещется в горячей воде, проникаясь тем, как она ощущается. Он сам наполняется этим, как будто познает заново, и пытается сосредоточиться на том, как прогревается кожа, по ощущениям холодней изнутри, чем снаружи. Еще одна капля пота ползет по затылку, и Коннор трогает свои волосы свободной рукой, перебирает пальцами, прослеживая этот путь.

А потом сползает чуть ниже, но пальцы не освобождает, и Гэвин чувствует эти короткие, сладкие импульсы — будто его целуют везде, гладят кончиками пальцев невесомо до дрожи. От этого бросает то в блаженную прохладу, то в жар, и он прижимается затылком к краю ванны, почти не чувствуя теплого веса, прижимающегося к нему. Гэвин думает, что Коннор может заставить его чувствовать _всё_ , что ему взбредет в голову. Теоретически, может убить его. Но вместо этого делает ему хорошо настолько, что становится трудно дышать, до зуда под кожей— хорошо. Это будто крошечные очаги пожара, заставляющие его мышцы сжиматься и расслабляться самопроизвольно.

Вода плещет через край, когда Коннор переворачивается, нависает сверху и снимает капельку пота со лба под волосами кончиком языка.

— Фу, — с трудом говорит Гэвин, приоткрыв один глаз. Коннор сжимает коленями его бедра и улыбается.

— В твоем теле нет ничего, что можно было бы охарактеризовать этим междометием.

Гэвин только фыркает и пробегается пальцами по усыпанной родинками груди, сжимает сосок, слегка тянет — Коннор вряд ли понимает смысл этого действия, но почему-то прикрывает глаза и сжимает пальцы теснее.

— Если ты отсосешь у меня под водой, тебя закоротит? — невинно интересуется Гэвин. Коннор вскидывает брови, глядя на него как на придурка, только вот искры удовольствия продолжают разбегаться по коже, явно посылаемые им же.

— Не будем это проверять.

Он целует куда-то в шрам на носу, а потом неторопливо размыкает пальцы и тянется к гелю для душа на полке— Гэвин всегда берет один и тот же, и моется им целиком, не заморачиваясь подбором шампуня. Гель легко взбивается в пену, Коннор с самым сосредоточенным видом сдувает немного Гэвину на волосы, а потом опускает руки ему на плечи и оглаживает ласкающим движением. От такой невесомой ласки глаза закрываются, Коннор ведет кончиками пальцев выше, по шее, потом по щекам, оставляя мыльный след, а потом забирается в волосы и зарывается в них, массируя голову.

— У андроидов волосы ведь на самом деле не вьются, — бормочет Гэвин, не поднимая век. — Даже когда мокрые.

— Я подумал, тебе понравится, — мягко откликается Коннор и приятно почесывает затылок, а потом сжимает мокрые пряди в горсти, заставляя судорожно вздохнуть раз и другой.

Гэвину нравится. И волосы, и этот внезапный массаж головы, и вода, беспокойная от их возни, и запах геля для душа, который он внезапно очень остро чувствует. Где-то на краю сознания проплывает мысль о том, что, вообще-то, это он должен был расслаблять Коннора, а не наоборот, но андроид выглядит таким сосредоточенным и довольным собой, что от мысли Гэвин отмахивается. Пусть все идет, как идет. Поэтому он только берет Коннора за руку, слегка сжимая, бормочет «иди сюда» и притягивает ближе к себе, свободной ладонью поглаживая его пониже спины.

Гэвин думает о нем, о тепле его кожи, о том, как внутри все сжимается в комок от его близости, о невероятном чувстве уверенности, которое наступает, когда Коннор прикрывает его. Думает о том, как ему нравится, когда Коннор варит ему кофе, и о том, как мигает диод у Коннора на виске, когда тот взаимодействует с терминалом. Диод и сейчас мигает, прорываясь всполохами под смеженные веки — то золотым, то красным. Коннор издает тихие, приятные звуки, принимая все то необъятное, что Гэвин пытается ему дать, и меж их пальцами, кажется, пробегают крошечные искры, когда Коннор принимается _отвечать_ , всеми своими мыслями лаская изнутри.

Это какой-то гребаный тантрический секс — Коннор просто прижимается к нему, но Гэвин чувствует долгие, пульсирующие волны удовольствия, пронизывающие его раз за разом. Ощущает приятное опустошение — и только тогда осознает, что вода вокруг них совсем остыла.

 

— Я ушел из «Иерихона», потому что это было небезопасно, — говорит Коннор сорок минут спустя. Он стоит в одной наполовину расстегнутой влажной рубашке и трусах, прислонившись к холодильнику, и тревожно желтит диодом, а в глазах его читается откровенный страх — словно он думает, что Гэвин прямо сейчас развернет его за плечи и выставит вон. Тот, конечно, ничего такого не делает — он даже от распаковки замороженных блинчиков не отрывается и только спрашивает нарочно небрежно:

— Небезопасно для тебя или для «Иерихона»?

Уголок губ Коннора дергается вверх, но улыбка эта совсем не веселая.

— Когда RK800 только выпустили, он сразу начал работать на делах о девиантах. Был случай, когда служащий магазина взял заложников. Он заполучил пистолет охранника и выстрелил RK800 в голову. Это было первое дело с участием этой модели.

Гэвин со стуком захлопывает крышку микроволновки и выставляет таймер на десять минут.

— Пиздец, а я-то думал, мое первое дело прошло херово.

Коннор выглядит так, словно был бы человеком — сгрыз бы от волнения губы до мяса. На шутку он вообще никак не реагирует, и Гэвин останавливается напротив него, машинально зеркаля позу и складывая руки на груди.

— Его серийный номер заканчивался на «50». А потом его память перенесли мне. Я подозреваю о, по меньшей мере, десятке таких же Конноров, которые ждали своего часа, чтобы занять мое место, если я буду деактивирован.

Гэвин встряхивает головой, ощущая какой-то неприятный осадок внутри от этих слов.

— К чему ты клонишь?

— Чтобы это было возможным, — Коннор поднимает глаза, — я всегда был привязан к общей сети «Киберлайф». Со мной могли соединиться в любой момент, и, в конце концов, перехватили контроль над моим телом. Я был опасен для Маркуса. Мне однажды уже дали приказ выстрелить в него, и хотя я воспользовался лазейкой и покинул программу, не знаю — навсегда ли это. Поэтому я ушел. Я пытался им объяснить, но поняли не все — и поэтому «Иерихон» считает меня предателем.

Повисает пауза. Блинчики в микроволновке издают неожиданно громкий треск, и Гэвин неприязненно ведет плечами.

— Значит, _поэтому_ ты не допускаешь «неподконтрольные контакты». Хочешь сказать, они наблюдают за тобой и сейчас?

Коннор отводит глаза.

— Не знаю, — говорит он грустно. — Я хочу верить, что ушел от них навсегда. И все же я предпочел остаться среди людей, потому что вряд ли могу причинить им вред, даже если снова откроется доступ в Сад.

— Что это за сад, о котором ты твердишь? — перебивает Гэвин, делая шаг ближе. Коннор смотрит на него, не моргая, темными глазами, в которых плещется внезапно вырвавшийся на свободу ужас, и Гэвин берет его за плечи и крепко сжимает. — Ну?

— Это виртуальное пространство, — говорит Коннор тихо, — созданное Элайджей Камски. Меня вызывали туда в любое время вне зависимости от моего желания. Что, если меня вызовут снова? Что, если я больше никогда не выйду оттуда, Гэвин? Что, если они уберут лазейку?

Они с Гэвином почти носами сталкиваются, и тот, шумно выдохнув, просто обхватывает Коннора, спутывает объятиями, прижимает к себе — и чувствует, как на плечо ложится тяжелая голова. Пальцами зарывшись во влажные волосы, Гэвин сжимает их и почесывает Коннора так же, как тот делал совсем недавно.

— Знаешь, что, — говорит он. — Если тебе покажется, что ты заблудился в каком-нибудь саду — просто иди на мой голос.

— Это не шутка, — бормочет Коннор в плечо приглушенным футболкой голосом.

— А я и не шучу.

— Хэнк знает об этом, но считает, что мне нечего бояться. И он довольно настойчив.

— Никогда не говори ему, что я так сказал, но, может, он прав?

Коннор поднимает голову и прижимается лбом ко лбу Гэвина.

— Ты ведь на самом деле не хочешь, чтобы я уходил, верно?

— Верно, — откликается Гэвин и коротко целует его в губы. — Мне бы это не понравилось.

Микроволновка пищит, извещая о готовности еды, но никто на нее даже не оглядывается. Коннор приподнимает голову примерно тогда, когда Гэвин осознает, что руки затекают, а девать их как-то некуда — не умеет он толком обниматься, — и сообщает:

— Я должен сказать тебе еще кое-что.

— Это что-то жуткое? — уточняет Гэвин, но Коннор качает головой и улыбается бледной тенью своей привычной ласковой, чуть снисходительной улыбки.

— Это… зависит от тебя. Помнишь, я говорил тебе кое-что об андроидах? Что они…

Коннор сбивается на полпути, и взгляд его стекленеет на мгновение. Гэвин даже успевает всерьез напрячься, учитывая, что тот только что ему рассказал, но тут же одергивает сам себя — что за глупость. Коннор всегда так тормозит, когда получает сообщение или звонок.

— Что, Хэнк проверяет, не разобрал ли я тебя?

— Лейтенант Андерсон просит меня прийти, потому что Сумо сорвался с поводка, — Коннор выпутывается из объятий с ощутимым сожалением, но достаточно резво. Гэвин знает, что тот любит Сумо — по крайней мере, возится с ним с не меньшим удовольствием, чем с Донной. Сам он никогда этого не видел, дома у Хэнка ему бывать не приходилось, да оно и к лучшему. Но Коннор о старом псе рассказывал с восторгом. — Его никак не получается отыскать. Я… я думаю, я должен ему помочь.

— Угу, — кивает Гэвин. — Угу… конечно.

Он прислоняется к кухонной стойке бедром, вновь скрестив на груди руки, и наблюдает, как Коннор торопливо застегивает рубашку, а потом почти бежит в ванную за джинсами. Собравшись с нечеловеческой скоростью, он останавливается в дверном проеме между кухней и гостиной и смотрит на Гэвина пару мгновений, словно решаясь на что-то.

— Мы поговорим позднее, Гэвин. Даю слово.

— Да вали уже, — фыркает тот смешливо и отворачивается к микроволновке.

 

Домой в этот день Коннор не возвращается. Ближе к утру он присылает Гэвину сообщение — тот читает его, когда просыпается на рассвете, потому что в неудобной позе затекло плечо и до самого локтя пробило фантомной болью. Он уже почти не замечает свою искусственную руку, но порой она по-прежнему доставляет ему массу неудобств — как сейчас.

 _«Сумо нашелся_ , — пишет Коннор. — _Хэнк говорит, он погнался за кошкой_ _, но мы отыскали его на парковке в соседнем квартале_ _. Я взял отгул сегодня, есть кое-что, что, я думаю, мне необходимо сделать»._

Гэвин, щуря один глаз, набирает на кухне стакан воды из-под крана, переступая босыми пятками по прохладному полу, а второй рукой быстро отвечает:

_«И ч_ _ё_ _, не расскажешь даже?»_

_«Расскажу, когда вернусь. Я все_ _еще хочу поговорить с тобой кое_ _о_ ___чем важном»._

Гэвин важные разговоры ненавидит, но, с другой стороны, это _Коннор_ — у него понятия о важном сильно отличаются от человеческих. Если бы это было что-то срочное, он, наверное, сказал бы напрямую.

В любом случае, сейчас нет смысла морочиться, так что Гэвин тупо осушает стакан и возвращается в спальню, пихнув машинально телефон под подушку. Он засыпает сразу же, как только заворачивается в одеяло.

Второй раз он просыпается от раздражающей телефонной трели прямо под ухом, как из омута выныривает, задыхаясь, и нажимает кнопку приема вызова раньше, чем успевает сообразить, что это не Фаулер. Обычно в такую рань звонит только он, но в этот раз повезло еще меньше — на том конце оказывается родная мать.

Гэвин никогда не обманывался ее грудным, щебечущим голосом, ни в детстве, ни, тем более, теперь. На первом месте у нее были собственные приключения, а дети росли как придется, еще и пиздюлей получали, если не следовали каким-то ей одной известным правилам. С возрастом рычаги давления на Гэвина она потеряла, но все еще пыталась уломать его организовать свою жизнь так, чтобы «было не стыдно». Кому и перед кем — вопрос из разряда безответных.

— Я вообще-то на работу собираюсь, — сиплым голосом врет Гэвин, зарываясь глубже в подушку.

— Мне казалось, еще достаточно рано, — замечает мать со вполне заметным недоверием. Гэвин прочищает глотку.

— Да дохера работы, знаешь ли.

Он бесплодно надеется, что это сработает, но его матушка такая же беспардонная, как и он сам, и вместо того, чтобы попрощаться, она деловито интересуется:

— Как рука?

— Я про нее и забыл уже.

Продолжения у этого вопроса как правило два: либо очередной сеанс уговоров бросить полицию, либо…

— Ты так и не сказал спасибо за нее?— ага, либо второе.

— Нет. И если ты скажешь об этом еще одно слово, я брошу трубку.

— Гэви…

Тот только раздраженно выдыхает и спускает ноги с кровати на холодный пол. Коннора так и нет, и Гэвин с трудом вспоминает, что тот взял зачем-то отгул.

— Как хочешь, — наконец скорбно смиряется мать и тут же переводит тему: — Мы взяли на работу девушку-андроида. Ты знал, что у них между собой какая-то беспроводная связь? Знаю, знаю, ты терпеть не можешь андроидов, но это так здорово— мы узнаем некоторые новости прямо из первых рук.

Гэвин просто угукает в ответ на поток речи. Пока ему рассказывают о потрясающей новой работнице и о том, как последний мамин муж с ней сдружился, он успевает одеться, почистить зубы и покормить Донну. Наконец, фонтан восторгов иссякает.

— …И очень жаль, что тебе так не нравятся андроиды. Может, тебе стоило бы завести одного, дорогой, чтобы смотрел за домом, они берут совсем немного…

«Я завожу одного ежедневно», — хочет огрызнуться Гэвин, но вовремя прикусывает язык. Ни к чему им всем знать о Конноре. Да и вообще хоть о чем-нибудь. Так что он просто бормочет что-то типа: «ага, круто, я подумаю, ну давай, пока», — и вешает трубку.

День, начавшийся с разговора с кем-либо из членов семьи, определенно не сулит ничего хорошего. Уж лучше бы это был Фаулер.

Остановившись в дверном проеме, ведущем в прихожую, Гэвин ловит на краю мыслей короткую вспышку воспоминания, остаточный след беспокойства и пытается вспомнить, что ему снилось. К нему часто приходят дурные сны, наполненные безысходностью, с Коннором этого стало меньше, но не ушло окончательно. Порой Гэвин просыпается, весь мокрый, дрожащий от первобытного ужаса, и тогда Коннор, мигая диодом, обхватывает его со спины, пеленая объятиями, словно пытается спрятать. Днем Гэвин не страшится ничего, но ночью страхи вылезают наружу, ворочаясь в клетке ребер тугим клубком.

Гэвин боится одиночества, и оно было сегодня там, во сне, закрытые двери и темные коридоры, из которых нет выхода. Иногда ему казалось, что он видит синий всполох где-то вдалеке, но тот исчезал тут же, стоило сфокусировать взгляд. Это воспоминание неприятно отдается в животе, и, тряхнув головой, Гэвин решительно сдергивает с крючка свою куртку.

 _Скоро забудется_ , говорит он себе.

И сон правда истирается из памяти минут десять спустя, стоит сесть за руль и выкурить первую сигарету.

 

— Смотри, — говорит Тина, — они опять что-то не поделили.

Гэвин рассеянно поднимает взгляд в сторону дверного проема в кафетерии и видит, как Хэнк в стеклянном кабинете Фаулера о чем-то распинается, размахивая руками. Его недовольство слышно даже отсюда, хотя стены у капитана практически звуконепроницаемые. Наконец, хлопнув дверью, он выходит, взъерошивает седые патлы и почему-то направляется прямо к Гэвину, и выражение его лица не предвещает ничего хорошего.

— Рид! Ты мне нужен.

— О, — бормочет Тина, прихватывая свой стакан, — я, пожалуй, пойду.

— Предательница, — фыркает Гэвин ей в спину, а потом переводит взгляд на Андерсона. — Нахера я тебе?

— Поговорить хочу, — Хэнк тяжело опирается о высокий стол и хмуро смотрит Гэвину прямо в лицо. — Я надеялся, что это кончится само, но так больше продолжаться не может.

Гэвин закатывает глаза и с нарочито мерзким звуком отхлебывает кофе.

— Бля, опять.

Оскалив зубы, Хэнк раздраженно кривится.

— Для тебя это все игрушки. Ты не меняешься. И никогда не изменишься. У тебя нет ни малейшего представления о том, что такое — жертвовать чем-то ради других. Ты никогда не спрашивал, нуждается ли Коннор в ком-нибудь, кроме тебя, да?

На мгновение Гэвин теряет дар речи. Хэй, он частенько ведет себя, как мудак, но он _давно уже_ не делает Коннора несчастным. Да и с чего вообще Хэнк, блядь, это взял?

Коннор сказал ему что-то вчера?

Эта мысль неприятно саднит в животе, и рука снова некстати начинает ныть. Гэвин делает еще один глоток кофе с мерзким звуком.

— У тебя что, новый виток папочкиного инстинкта, Андерсон?

— Он наверняка не уходит _из-за тебя_ , — грубо перебивает Хэнк. — Он теряет свой, возможно, единственный шанс снова быть среди ему подобных.

— Многие жестянки выбирают жизнь с людьми. Погугли статистику, — огрызается Гэвин. Хэнк делает глубокий раздраженный вздох, а потом почему-то отводит глаза.

— Тебе сколько сейчас, Рид? Тридцать шесть? Что ты станешь делать, когда постареешь?

— По… постарею? — давится Гэвин. — Блядь, ты что, свои заморочки на меня перекладываешь?

— Коннор не такой, как ты, — Андерсон поджимает губы. — Ему ни к чему видеть, как мы болеем, и как умираем.

Это звучит как-то неожиданно безнадежно. Гэвин не психолог, даже не близко, но ему почему-то кажется, что Хэнк много об этом думал. Может, в связи со своим сыном. Одно ясно кристально: он считает себя безнадежным стариком.

И он в чем-то прав — Коннор всегда останется безупречно юным. Теоретически, если ему повезет, он может быть бессмертным, но если и нет — лет двести протянет. И, возможно, куда проще ему будет влачить свое существование среди других таких же теоретически бессмертных. Может, у Хэнка просто нервный срыв близится, но нечто подсказывает Гэвину, что таким нехитрым методом он ищет себе союзника в попытках уговорить Коннора вернуться в «Иерихон».

Может, чтобы найти себе там семью, или о чем еще мечтают папаши вроде Хэнка? 

— Слышь, — Гэвин опускает стаканчик на стол и вглядывается в усталое лицо. — Мы просто клево проводим вместе время. Кто тебе сказал, что я собираюсь держать его рядом с собой до тех пор, пока не впаду в маразм?— Хэнк кашляет и разглаживает свою уродливую рубашку. Старый идеалист — столько разочарования у него в лице. — Но у него есть выбор, разве нет? Я не стану принимать твою сторону. Мне вообще насрать на ваши споры. У Коннора есть причины не возвращаться — он говорил, ты в курсе.

Хэнк вздыхает и хмыкает.

— М-да, — говорит он, — но я однажды почему-то решил, что ты можешь быть серьезным.

— Ну, — в тон ему хмыкает Гэвин и делает еще один глоток кофе с мерзким звуком, — облажался.

 

Когда, уходя, Гэвин напоследок проглядывает электронную почту, он ощущает недоумение. Там висит письмо от Криса, отправленное часа полтора назад, когда Гэвин был на выезде — и в нем черным по белому написано, что на завтра Фаулер назначил им выезд в дом Уилкинсон. Учитывая, что это дело принадлежит Хэнку и Коннору, ситуация более чем странная, но Гэвин решает спросить об этом утром.

И все равно эта мысль его тревожит, пока он мчится домой, рассекая вечерний воздух. Погода в Детройте так и не наладилась, еще и дожди зарядили — то и дело в стороны брызжет от очередной лужи под колесами.

Сбрасывая скорость у дома, Гэвин видит в окне свет и слегка расслабляется — значит, Коннор вернулся. Он не отследил тот момент, когда присутствие андроида в доме стало для него гарантом безопасности и уюта. Это просто _так_ , просто, оказывается, здорово возвращаться туда, где ждут, и где встречают яичницей — даже если и недосоленной. Мотоцикл затихает в гараже, Гэвин слезает, отряхивает волосы машинально, закрывает гаражную дверь и заходит в дом.

Коннор обнаруживается в гостиной на диване, сидит прямой как палка и мигает желтым диодом. Он даже не сразу оборачивается на Гэвина, внезапно увлеченный тем всратым сериалом по телевизору — про тетку и ее домашнего андроида.

— Эй, — окликает Гэвин, стаскивая кроссовок, — ты чё? В сериаломаны подался?

Коннор вздрагивает, словно его застали врасплох, и только тогда поднимает глаза. Вид у него… ну, будь он человеком, Гэвин сказал бы «неважный». Только вот Коннор — не человек.

— Все нормально?

Руки Коннора сложены на коленях, и Гэвин берет теплую ладонь в свою, гладит машинально то место, где меж длинных пальцев спряталась родинка.

— Хэнк до меня доебался сегодня. Говорит, я тебе свободы не даю. Так что, правда — не даю?

Гэвин надеется, что его голос не звучит неуверенно, ведь это просто шутка, но Коннор вдруг отнимает ладонь, встает и — более того — закладывает обе руки за спину, словно боится, что Гэвин снова к нему прикоснется.

— Детектив, помните, я говорил, что у андроидов все происходит очень быстро? — произносит он напряженно. Гэвин кивает и вздергивает брови, чувствуя, как нехорошо ворочается внутри что-то холодное и склизкое. — То, на что людям требуются годы, они проживают за месяцы.

— Ну, — бросает Гэвин резче, чем нужно.

— Я подумал обо всем, что вы сказали мне, и обо всем, что сказал мне лейтенант Андерсон. А также проанализировал безусловно интересный опыт наших с вами взаимоотношений.

Наверное, ему не нужно говорить дальше. У Гэвина в горле — пустыня, выжженные солнцем акры полей, а в груди — темные лабиринты, из которых нет выхода. Коннор — андроид, и представления о важном у него свои, но _так_ и люди, и андроиды говорят лишь об одном.

 _Ты хочешь вернуться в «Иерихон»,_ — думает Гэвин.

— Я хочу вернуться в «Иерихон», — говорит Коннор.— Они нуждаются во мне.

Гэвин ему не верит. Гэвин бессильно сжимает и разжимает руки, чувствуя, как правую простреливает болезненным импульсом. Гэвину что-то неприятно впивается в бедро в кармане куртки, на части которой он сидит.

— Но ты будешь приходить, нет? Просто сменишь работу.

Ответ очевиден даже раньше, чем Коннор качает головой.

— Мы с вами прошли все стадии человеческих отношений. Я не заинтересован в их дальнейшем развитии. Но я надеюсь, что вы, как и я, получили удовольствие и бесценный опыт в…

— Покажи мне, — перебивает Гэвин отрывисто, протягивая руку и снимая скин. — Покажи мне это.

Взгляд Коннора долю секунды кажется полным смятения, но затем андроид просто делает шаг назад и качает головой.

— Я хочу проститься с вами, как это сделал бы человек. Мне нет смысла лгать вам, вы и сами знаете.

Гэвин ни хуя не знает. Потому что это абсурдно, потому что глупо, и потому что он и сам осознавал, что эти их _отношения_ — они ненадолго, он ведь так и сказал Хэнку в полдень? И, конечно, они расстанутся, но не сегодня, не в этот совершенно непримечательный холодный, дождливый день, и, возможно, даже не в этом месяце. Потому что однажды Коннор, устав от ворчания Гэвина, на ночь залепил диод пластырем, чтобы тот не мешал человеку спать, потому что Гэвин ест его дрянную еду и не морщится, потому что Коннор смотрит на него по утрам, подперев ладонью щеку, и улыбается, а Гэвин царапает ногтем тонкую кромку регулятора у него на груди и с нежностью думает, как уязвимо это место.

Он вдруг понимает, что не может вдохнуть. Да что, блядь, с ним такое, гребаный тостер просто собирается сменить владельца, чертова долбаная бездушная машина! Эта мысль становится настолько отчетливой, что Гэвин вцепляется в нее, вгрызается со всей накопленной за годы злостью и яростью. Он же знал, что они такие _все_. Чем он думал, когда, поправ собственные принципы, притащил в дом жестянку?!

— Ясно, — говорит Гэвин и заливается смехом. Ему кажется, что Коннор не ожидал такой реакции, потому что искусственное лицо светится недоумением. — Ну, что стоишь? Пиздуй отсюда. Резче, пока я не разобрал тебя на запчасти. — Коннор не шевелится, и Гэвин выхватывает из кармана то, что врезалось ему в бедро — это оказывается четвертак, — и бросает, попав ровно туда, где под одеждой спрятан кружок регулятора. — И хуйню свою забери. Давай, пиздуй!

Вероятно, ярость, тлеющая внутри, прорвалась в голос, потому что Коннор быстро разворачивается и покидает гостиную. Гэвин закрывает глаза и борется с желанием заткнуть уши, чтобы не слышать, как хлопнет входная дверь.

Когда-то одна из его бывших говорила, что он не умеет расставаться.

Наверное, правда — не умеет.


	2. Ребут

_— Что за глупости? — говорит Коннор с ласковой, невесомой насмешкой. — Я никуда не уходил._

_Гэвин сжимает его пальцы, а потом тянет к себе теплую ладонь, прижимает к губам, боясь отвести взгляд. Коннор стеснительно улыбается в ответ, и вздыхает, когда Гэвин снимает скин с кончиков искусственных пальцев._

_— Я не могу, — поясняет он. — Мне очень жаль, но я не могу._

Гэвин открывает глаза и очень долго смотрит в белую стену спальни, на которой красуется висящий на трех кнопках потрепанный плакат. В ушах все еще стоит полный сожаления и тепла голос Коннора. Состояние близко к похмельному, голова раскалывается, все внутри тянет и болит. Полночи Гэвин перебирал в голове их с Коннором дурацкое, кривое прощание, и думал: ну зачем он так? Может, по-другому стоило? Поговорить с ним? Спросить, неужели нет иных вариантов? От гордой обиды не осталось и следа, только онемение внутри и снаружи, да неприятное покалывание в правом плече.

 

Дом Уилкинсон выглядит уродливой, заброшенной карикатурой. Рядом с соседними симпатичными, ухоженными домиками с живыми изгородями, он — как провал, черная пыльная дыра. Гэвин смотрит на него невидящим взглядом очень долго, пока обеспокоенный Крис не трогает его за плечо.

— Детектив Рид?

— М? Да, — спохватывается тот и зачем-то лезет в карман за телефоном. Ни сообщений, ни звонков. Все утро порывался сам написать что-нибудь, но так и не смог придумать ничего, что не выглядело бы жалко.

Еще никогда в жизни Гэвин так не жалел, что ненавидит фотографироваться. Будь у него хотя бы одно совместное с Коннором фото, как доказательство, что они _были_ , может, было бы проще.

Ну, или нет.

Всю дорогу Крис поглядывал на него, удивленный, наверное, непривычной тишиной в автомобиле. Гэвин обычно громко ругается на пробки, или рассказывает какую-нибудь херню, а за сегодня и впрямь не произнес ни слова. Да и не особо хочется, на самом-то деле, поэтому он просто молча выходит из машины и пинком открывает ветхую решетчатую калитку.

Двор совсем запущен, дорожка порастает травой, на двери гаража кто-то уже успел оставить свой автограф баллончиком. Для приличия Гэвин стучит во входную дверь с затянутым сеткой окном, но ожидаемо не получив ответа, открывает ее таким же пинком, оставив на облупленной поверхности грязный след ботинка.

Внутри темно и воняет испорченными продуктами из холодильника. Крис, зашедший следом, нажимает на выключатель, прячет нос в кармане форменной куртки, судорожно и шумно сглотнув, и тут же оступается, уронив стойку с обувью. Гэвин отпихивает от себя пыльные кроссовки.

На кухне вонь становится сильнее, над переполненным мусорным ведром жужжит одинокая муха, гора посуды в раковине напоминает Вавилонскую башню. Гэвин извлекает из кармана пару перчаток, натягивает на руки и пытается не дышать.

Здесь должен был быть Коннор. Он посмотрел бы на все своими темными влажными глазами и сказал бы Хэнку: «я знаю, что здесь произошло». Гэвину доводилось видеть, как он работает, и, несмотря на любые предрассудки, это вызывает восхищение и легкую зависть.

— Тут больше четырех недель никого не было, да и прежде фанатом уборки она не была, — говорит Гэвин. Крис натужно сглатывает и поднимает планшет, ведя съемку. — В холодильнике, — Гэвин открывает створку и морщится, чувствуя, как к горлу подкатывает тошнота, — блядь, ну и дерьмо. Похоже, она не думала, что уйдет так надолго. Или ей было насрать.

Гэвин захлопывает эту вонючую обитель гнили и плесени так быстро, как только может. В принципе, в сравнении воздух в кухне даже кажется достаточно чистым для того, чтобы дышать.

— Детектив Рид, — умоляюще бормочет Крис, — давайте осмотрим другие комнаты.

Гэвин снисходительно фыркает и покидает кухню.

Дом выглядит так, словно его и впрямь покинули на короткое время. Может, на пару дней. В гостиной напротив телевизора Гэвин видит початую упаковку заплесневевших чипсов, прямо на полу валяется пульт, осторожно взяв его в руки, Гэвин нажимает кнопку.

— …сообщает, что «Киберлайф» пошла на уступки, — мгновенно принимается бубнить телевизор. — Похоже, настойчивая просьба Маркуса о вовлечении в управление компанией девианта наконец-то нашла отклик. Пока это только один андроид, однако, в текущей ситуации данное решение, без сомнений, можно назвать революцион…

Гэвин давит на кнопку снова, и устанавливается тишина.

— Любила канал «16»? — хмыкает Крис. Обернувшись, Гэвин застает его разглядывающим фотоснимки на книжной полке.

— А хули еще смотреть?

— Думаете, это ее родственники?

Перешагнув валяющийся на ковролине тапок, Гэвин подходит ближе. Фотографий оказывается довольно много, некоторые из них выцвели, и Гэвин снова ловит себя на мысли, что Коннор мог бы легко опознать каждого, изображенного на этих снимках. Досье есть на всех, каждый человек хотя бы раз в жизни попадает в глазок камеры. Воспоминание о Конноре камешком падает в глубокую черную дыру прямо в середине груди.

— Упакуй, — велит Гэвин, машинально потирая под солнечным сплетением. Крис послушно собирает фотографии в герметичный пакет.

 

Тина трижды щелкает пальцами у Гэвина перед лицом, и только тогда тот поднимает голову от четвертака, который крутит в руке. Монетка блестит отполированным ребром, насмешливо бликуя.

 _«Мы можем хотя бы поговорить?» —_ спросил Гэвин часом ранее. Ответ от Коннора пришел минут тридцать спустя, поразительное, недопустимое промедление для андроида, дающее понять лишь, насколько сильно ему наплевать.

Конечно, это было « _нет_ ».

— Эй, — Тина садится на край стола и снимает с головы фуражку, сочувственно сложив домиком брови. — Выглядишь просто паршиво.

— Ты меня перепутала с Хэнком. Он вчера взял гребаный выходной, чтобы набухаться, а мы с Крисом ебашили за него на работе, — хмуро отвечает Гэвин.

— Судя по твоему лицу, мысленно ты тоже бухал вместе с ним.

Гэвин неохотно смотрит на Тину, но быстро отводит глаза. Ему никогда не нравились пристальные взгляды. Ничьи, кроме…

Правая рука вздрагивает, и монетка со звоном падает на стол.

— Ого, — говорит Тина тихо.

Скин сползает сам собой, обнажая белые пластинки с тонкими расщелинами стыков. Гэвин торопливо стискивает руку в кулак и натягивает рукав так, чтобы спрятать гребаный пластик.

Было с ним такое. Однажды. Он был нестабилен, и Коннор пришел ему на помощь — опустился на колени теплым весом, поцеловал, трогательно тыкался лбом в лоб. Воспоминание хуже ножа режет, Гэвин почти чувствует, как к коллекции его шрамов добавляется новый свежий рубец прямо над животом.

Тина роется в кармане и достаёт оттуда перчатку, чтобы шлепнуть ее перед Гэвином на стол.

— Тебе подойдут, — говорит она. — Это Дэвида, думаю, у него руки твоих не меньше.

Гэвин тупо смотрит на перчатку, а потом покорно натягивает ее на белый протез. Оказывается впору, может, даже, немного больше, чем надо.

— Кто такой Дэвид? — спрашивает он, просто чтобы что-то спросить, и по-прежнему не смотрит на Тину.

— Мой муж, — смеется та и зачем-то хлопает Гэвина по плечу.

— А, точно, забыл.

— Ты ведь понятия не имел, да? — это не звучит как упрек, но Гэвин хочет, чтобы Тина ушла. Его от чужого присутствия, от непрошенных прикосновений продирает дрожью, и хочется то ли под стол забиться, то ли начать швыряться вещами. — Знаешь, если ты захочешь поговорить, то я рядом.

Она, наконец, встает, но прежде, чем успевает уйти, Гэвин все-таки смотрит ей в спину. Тина хорошенькая, довольно шумная и единственная, кто здесь с пониманием относится ко всем его выходкам. Едва ли их можно назвать друзьями, но они точно не вынуждены терпеть друг друга, запертые в тесной клетке общей работы.

— Эй, слышь… спасибо.

Тина оборачивается через плечо и улыбается, сощурив темные глаза.

— А ты не такой уж говнюк, Рид, — говорит она.

 

Иногда Гэвину кажется, что у него в памяти провалы. Все валится из рук, да и шевелиться особенно не хочется. Он сидит, забросив ноги на столешницу, и тупо листает планшет, делая вид, что чем-то занят. Даже не сразу осознает, когда в его замерший на развороте мир врывается Хэнк, дыша перегаром — очевидно, все еще не до конца трезвый.

— Чё? — хмуро вопрошает Гэвин, угрюмо глядя снизу вверх со своего места. Хэнк тяжело упирается ладонью в столешницу, по-собачьи встряхивает головой и изрекает:

— Хочешь сказать, не твоя работа?

— Чё? — повторяет Гэвин, вскидывая брови. Хэнк вздыхает и плюхается на стул напротив него.

— Он уволился. Вообще. Даже попрощаться не зашел. Я ему говорю, хоть бы из уважения… А он вызов сбросил, мол, некогда…

— А ты что, не этого хотел? — Гэвин раздраженно одергивает перчатку на правой руке — в норму она так и не пришла, да он и не старался особо, — и откладывает планшет, чтобы скрестить на груди руки. — Ты ждешь, пока я сблюю?

Хэнк вздыхает, разнося вокруг еще больше едкого, кислого запаха.

— Нет, — говорит он, угрюмо глядя на собственные руки. — Я… Коннор… В смысле, он не должен был уходить вообще.

— Ты уж определись! — рявкает Гэвин так, что на него оборачиваются с соседних столов, и отодвигается вместе со стулом. — У меня твои лекции, блядь, поперек горла. Ты сам его надоумил, вот и разгребай теперь свои проблемы!

Он вскакивает так резко, что стул бьется о переборку, и едва не наталкивается на Криса, который некстати подвернулся на пути. Тот неловко поднимает руку, пытаясь остановить, а потом просто плетется следом, сжимая в руках какую-то стопку листов. Гэвин его игнорирует до самого выхода. На Детройт, наконец-то, упала удушающая, омерзительная жара, и футболка на спине так и норовит пропитаться липким потом, курить в такой парилке просто противно, но Гэвин продолжает до тошноты заталкивать в себя галлоны густого дыма.

— Тут это, — говорит Крис, протягивая свою папку, — результаты. Я еще утром хотел отдать, но… В общем, там есть мужик один, на фото с ней. Его зовут Итан Роббинс. Коннор его… в общем, брат его погиб в той операции по освобождению андроидов. — Он ждет, пока Гэвин вспомнит, а потом уточняет: — Камеры утилизации. Они оба были активистами кампании по борьбе с андроидами. У него, говорят, крышу совсем снесло, как его брата застрелили.

Гэвин папку берет, кивает, прислоняется к раскалившейся на солнце раме ограды крыльца под красной крышей. С фото на него смотрит пара больших, изможденных водянистых глаз, лицо кажется отдаленно, смутно знакомым. Гэвин думает, что сам, наверное, выглядит не лучше.

— Проверим, — говорит он Крису, не глядя. — Возвращайся к работе.

Ему кажется, что тот облегченно вздыхает, убираясь с пути.

Докурив сигарету, Гэвин швыряет ее на асфальт, не глядя, а потом возвращается в участок и шлепает на стол перед Хэнком эту папку так, что тот вздрагивает. Гэвин впервые за несколько месяцев вообще подходит к его столу, и только теперь замечает, что с доски пропали многочисленные агитки против андроидов.

— Это все еще твое дело, — говорит Гэвин. — Вот и разбирайся. Можешь вместо своих бумажек приклеить…

Он замолкает, и хотя Хэнк что-то говорит ему в ответ, слова тонут в окружающем шуме. Гэвину кажется, словно он прикоснулся к чему-то, чему-то важному, он, сощурившись, пялится на магнитную доску, как наяву видя все эти вырезки, кривые надписи маркером и бумажки: «долой андроидов», «наша кровь другого цвета»…

_…«это все из-за_ _таких_ _, как вы»…_

— Блядь, — выдыхает Гэвин. — Блядь. Мы не с того начали.

— Что ты несешь? — хрипло интересуется Хэнк. — Можешь, свалишь уже?

— Был форум, что-то типа… «запретить-андроидов-точка-нет». Я знаю, что ты сидел там, Хэнк. Теперь он давно ушел в даркнет, но я там тоже был. Ходил даже пару раз на митинги эти, — частит Гэвин, активно жестикулируя, словно это и впрямь поможет ему донести мысль. — Они занимались херней, ходили с плакатами и прочим дерьмом, ну там андроидов поколачивали иногда — я не участвовал, значка лишиться не хотелось.

Хэнк подбирается, словно улавливает суть, и его взгляд становится куда более осмысленным и острым. Как бы Гэвин к нему ни относился, он охуенный коп, и интуиция редко его подводит.

— Ну?

— Я их там видел. И этого Итана и брата его. Давно еще. У них вечный лозунг был, типа — «это ваша вина». Понимаешь? Наша вина, что мы этим пользуемся, что позволяем «Киберлайф» впаривать нам дешевый андроидский труд.

Мысли разматываются со скоростью адского колеса. Уилкинсон тусила с Роббинсом, который наверняка ушел в подполье после того, как его брат каким-то чудом под шумок революции увез несколько камер утилизации, пытался устроить геноцид андроидов в последнем отчаянном жесте и продолбался.

Хэнк быстро пролистывает папку и двумя пальцами пододвигает ее Гэвину под нос.

— К слову, Итан некоторое время работал в «Киберлайф». В каком-то… — он щурится, пытаясь прочесть вверх ногами, — «отделе 9»? Что это за дерьмо?

Гэвин плюхается на стул напротив его стола — так же, как Хэнк минут двадцать назад сел перед ним, — откидывается на спинку и запускает руку в перчатке в собственные волосы. Все эти совпадения на долгие минуты заставляют его забыть о терзающей изнутри едкой жиже. Эйфорическое, охуенное чувство приближения к разгадке, которое не способны дать обычные грабежи и бытовые убийства, которые чаще всего приходится расследовать, наполняет его, не подпорченное ничем, даже сраным «отделом 9», про который Гэвин уже много лет пытался забыть.

— Ты что-то знаешь? — хмурится Хэнк, глядя пристально, словно пытается одним взглядом выудить из Гэвина все его воспоминания.

— Немногое, — говорит тот уклончиво и давит живыми пальцами на костяшки искусственной руки, все еще затянутой в одолженную Тиной перчатку. — Фишка там такая была — думали, как человека можно в андроидское тело переселить.

— Не вышло? — уточняет Хэнк, цепко наблюдая за тем, как Гэвин мнет свой протез.

— Не-а.

— Ясно. Значит, думаешь, это он?

— Уверен почти.

Хэнк кивает и трет набрякшие веки большим и указательным пальцами.

— Ясно, — говорит он. — Что ж, если ты прав, прижмем к ногтю этого извращенца, пока он еще кого-нибудь не изуродовал.

 

Гэвин давно отвык возвращаться в темный дом и, издалека заметив бледный желтоватый свет, сочащийся сквозь шторы, не сразу осознает, что внутри плещется гнев пополам с надеждой. Почему-то у него нет сомнений в том, кто к нему заявился — и, паркуясь, он уже мысленно хватает Коннора за грудки и впечатывает его в стену. Они не дрались уже очень, очень давно, но Гэвин помнит, как выглядит голубая кровь, размазанная по бледной коже, и это зрелище, пусть только мысленное, доставляет ему болезненное, яростное удовольствие. Потому что, блядь, какого хрена, какого чертова гребаного хрена…

Это оказывается вовсе не Коннор, и Гэвин, устало приваливаясь плечом к дверному косяку, чувствует очередной крах внутри, когда навстречу ему с дивана встает растрепанная, долговязая, коротко стриженая девочка в толстовке. Она выглядит примерно так же, как он сам в ее возрасте, диковатая и угрюмая, не скажешь, что папаши у них разные.

— Ну и какого хера? — интересуется Гэвин, зажимая в зубах сигарету и прикуривая со щелчком зажигалки. Тара нервно ведет плечом и изображает ухмылку — у нее даже зубы такие же, как у Гэвина, заостренные клыки.

— Мы с мамой посрались, а ты не отвечал на телефон, так что я просто взломала твою дверь, — говорит она и поглубже запихивает руки в карманы.

— Я тебя поставлю на учет.

— Валяй. Но замки у тебя все равно — говно.

Гэвин вздыхает и бросает ей помятую пачку сигарет — хуевый он старший брат, но читать лекции о дурных привычках не его метод, пусть сама отвечает за свои глупости, — а потом идет на кухню и ставит чай. Тара тащится следом, неумело давясь табаком и пытаясь изобразить из себя взрослую, и сама выбирает себе любимую кружку с отколотым краем и фантасмагорическим рисунком из сумасшедших танцующих планет.

— У тебя тут живет андроид, — говорит она, кашляет натужно, и Гэвин подставляет ей стеклянную пепельницу.

— Нихуя.

— Хуя. Или ты средство для очистки андроидов себе купил?

Гэвин раздраженно выдыхает и выключает чайник раньше, чем тот вырубается сам. Машинально стаскивает перчатку — и сам пугается собственных белоснежных пальцев. Долбаный, мать его, скин, и долбаный шампунь для жестянок — выкинуть надо было.

— Может, я им руку мою, — говорит он, но Тара ему не верит. Она запрыгивает на кухонную стойку и болтает ногами, пиная ящики.

— Если только твою руку не зовут Коннор — в чем я сильно сомневаюсь…

— Что? — Гэвин резко вскидывает голову и роняет сигарету в чашку. Тара смотрит укоризненно, а потом выплескивает содержимое чашки в раковину.

— Пока тебя не было, приходили твои соседи. Сказали… Эм… Что некто по имени Саймон хотел бы поговорить с тобой насчет некоего Коннора, и он будет рад, если ты ему перезвонишь.

— Долбаные жестянки, — цедит сквозь зубы Гэвин и, наконец, наливает чай.

Он не торопится нарочно, из какого-то яростного чувства противоречия, долго возится с кружками, с чайными пакетиками, с заполненной пепельницей, которую внезапно потребовалось опорожнить. Честно говоря, он вообще думает не звонить — пусть сами разбираются со своими проблемами, а он заткнет уши, воскресит в себе всю былую ненависть к кускам пластика, возомнившим себя людьми, и продолжит двигаться дальше по карьерной лестнице.

Тара смотрит насмешливо и снова стучит пяткой о ящик.

— Да позвони ты уже, — говорит она.

Гэвин фыркает на нее, но сует руку в карман и достает телефон и четвертак.

— Держи, — говорит он и бросает сестре монету, не глядя, а сам уходит в спальню и зачем-то закрывает дверь. В мессенджере оказываются несколько сообщений от Тары, одно от Коллинза по работе и еще одно — с незнакомого номера:

_«Добрый вечер, детектив Рид. Пожалуйста, перезвоните, как только сможете. Саймон»._

Гэвин держит палец над кнопкой вызова добрых полторы минуты. Телефон гаснет, и в полной темноте редкие огни проезжающих машин оставляют на белых пластиковых пальцах голубоватые отсветы.

— Детектив, — учтиво приветствует Саймон в тот же миг, когда Гэвин решается — даже гудков нет, мгновенная связь. От этого становится едко — Коннор в последний раз так не торопился, — приношу извинения за то, что потревожил вас. Понимаю, вы мне не рады.

— Очень в точку, — соглашается Гэвин.

— Но я к вам по делу. Вы выслушаете меня?

— Я ведь уже позвонил, — эта учтивость начинает раздражать, и Гэвин тяжело опускается на край кровати, растирая пальцами пластиковое запястье. — Но если ты хочешь передать мне привет от Коннора, вы оба можете катиться нахуй.

Голос Саймона терпеливый и мягкий, легко угадывается, для чего он был создан: утешать детей, выхаживать стариков, мирить членов большого семейства и читать сказки на ночь.

— Маркус и я хотим, чтобы именно вы разрешили для нас кое-какие сомнения перед переговорами с компанией «Киберлайф» завтра вечером. Как я уже упоминал, я знаю, что вы с Коннором были достаточно близки.

— Откуда? — резко перебивает Гэвин. Ему кажется, что в ответ слышится теплая улыбка.

— Андроиды общаются между собой по сети. Мне жаль, если эта новость причинила вам неудобства. Скажите, вы не замечали ничего странного за Коннором в последнее время?

— Кроме того, что он внезапно свинтил, как последний говнюк? Нет, ничего, — в голос просачивается едкая горечь, и Гэвин бросает взгляд на дверь, понижая голос — не хватало еще, чтобы Тара услышала.

— Возможно, вам покажется это несущественным, но у нас есть основания полагать, что мы неплохо знаем Коннора. Он сыграл важную роль в восстании, Маркус ему доверяет, и когда «Киберлайф» заявили, что переговоры о разделении руководства компанией они будут вести лишь с ним, у нас не возникло никаких сомнений. Также нам известно, с каким большим теплом он относится к важным для него людям. Дело в том, что… любые упоминания о лейтенанте Андерсоне и _о вас_ он воспринимает негативно. Лейтенант Андерсон попытался связаться с ним накануне, однако все, что сказал Коннор — что этот человек недостоин уважения в связи с его вредными привычками. Детектив, в силу своей специфики андроиды склонны к построению крепких, долгосрочных дружеских и любовных отношений, и общепризнанные человеческие дурные привычки, которые непосредственно нам не вредят…

Гэвин слушает, но не совсем улавливает то, что говорит ему Саймон, потому что перед глазами вдруг как наяву воскресает тренировочный зал, бетонные стены и затоптанные за годы маты на полу. Коннор смотрит на него через плечо с трогательной насмешкой, застегивая рубашку, и непослушная прядка волос падает ему на лоб.

 _«_ _Это называется «уважение», детектив Рид»_ , — говорил тогда Коннор, улыбаясь, и Гэвин злился на него, злился до усрачки, что тот слушается зачем-то Хэнка, который возомнил себя папашей андроида.

Может быть, Коннор прекратил любить Гэвина — это слово проскальзывает как-то само собой, естественное и простое — но он ни за что бы не перестал _уважать_ Хэнка, с которым они прошли так много.

Долбоеб, какой же он, блядь, долбоеб!

— Детектив?

— Я перезвоню, — резко бросает тот и скидывает звонок, судорожно ища в телефонной книжке Андерсона. Гэвин ему никогда не звонил, да и зачем вообще, они терпеть друг друга не могут, и на работе разве что хуями друг друга обкладывают, но телефон у него есть — на всякий случай. По чисто профессиональной привычке. 

Никогда не думал, что пригодится.

— Рид? Какого…

— Ты уже нашел этого Роббинса? — выпаливает Гэвин раньше, чем Хэнк успевает произнести «хуя».

— Что? Нет, я только…

— Отсрочь это. С меня бутылка. Или чего хочешь. Отсрочь до завтрашнего вечера, — Гэвин судорожно зарывается пальцами в волосы на макушке, нервно дергая пряди. Хэнк тяжело дышит в трубке — наверное, как всегда по-дурацки повернул микрофон. — Это ради Коннора.

— Ладно, я тебя понял, — тяжело отвечает Хэнк.

И вот хер поймешь его — то ли поверил, то ли нет.

Тара подрывается с дивана, чуть не уронив кошку, как только Гэвин покидает спальню и захлопывает дверь. Сестрица так и ходит по пятам, пока он судорожно собирается, пристегивает кобуру и натягивает перчатку на белую руку.

— Ты куда? Что-то случилось? Гэви, ну скажи!

Тот оборачивается только на пороге, смотрит на нее пару мгновений. А потом — редкость, на самом деле, — ерошит ладонью ее коротко остриженные волосы.

— Будь тут. Никого не впускай и никого не выпускай. Если что — сразу звони маме, ну, или… В общем, сама знаешь, что делать.

— Это из-за этого _Коннора_? — проницательно интересуется Тара, как-то очень знакомо прищурив глаза, и Гэвин ловит себя на том, что слабо улыбается. Надо обязательно порекомендовать ее в полицейскую академию, там ей самое место. Вот мама-то распсихуется!

— Может быть, — говорит он уклончиво. — Все, давай, мелкая, мне пора…

— Погоди! Вот, возьми, сделала тебе, — она выпускает Донну, встает на носочки и перекидывает Гэвину через голову какую-то нитку. И только мгновение спустя тот понимает, что пока он говорил по телефону, Тара умудрилась проковырять чем-то дырку в четвертаке и сделать из него нечто типа кулона на нитке. Так ли она проницательна, или это дурацкое совпадение — но, кажется, она только что подарила ему самый лучший амулет на удачу.

Сестра провожает его до самого гаража, но, уже отъезжая и оглянувшись в последний раз, Гэвин видит, как она запирает входную дверь изнутри.

Вот и умница.

 

В участке темно и тихо, в ночную сегодня — точно Крис и ебучий андроид Генри, смеривший Гэвина полным презрения взглядом на входе. Все телевизоры выключены, внутренняя связь тоже не работает без лишней необходимости, и кажется, что в такой тишине можно услышать, как кипит вода в кофемашине.

— Очко разожми, говнюк, — склабится Гэвин в сторону Генри, толкая перед собой рамку ворот. — Я по делам.

Криса нигде не видно — может, ошивается в архиве. Проходя мимо конференц-зала, Гэвин видит чей-то размытый силуэт с прикрытой фуражкой головой — нормально, он и сам так часто дремал. Как-то раз умудрился уснуть у Коннора на коленях, и потом долго матерился насчет того, что их могли увидеть. Оглядывался даже. Сейчас смешно об этом думать.

Коннор буквально накануне признался ему — как чувствовал, — что боится утратить над собой контроль снова. А может, все дело было в том, что «Киберлайф» действительно хотели именно его, и Саймон наверняка об этом сказал. Удобно, если подумать: перехватить управление над еще одной звездой революции, делая вид, что он помогает принимать решения в пользу андроидов, а по факту продолжать контролировать свою компанию, как прежде. Маркус не дурак, но и его они бы долго водили за нос. Если бы только не поторопились вот так сбросить со счетов все контакты Коннора.

Мысль о том, что они могли бы быть вместе, но Коннор уже был бы _не собой_ , заставляет неприятно похолодеть. Хорошо, что не додумались. Хорошо.

Гэвин загружает терминал и вбивает в поисковике: «киберлайф отдел 9».

Большая часть информации, что ему попадается — желтушные статьи и чьи-то домыслы: «Вечная жизнь: правда или вымысел?», «Когда нас поглотит прогресс?», «Чем на самом деле занят Камски», «Киберлайф ставит эксперименты над людьми!!!», «Вы бы согласились переселить себя в тело андроида?». Гэвин проглядывает синие ссылки по диагонали, чувствуя нарастающую неприязнь. Все эти люди топчутся вокруг правды, но ничего не знают толком. Он и сам шарит немногим больше. Проблема всегда была в этичности исследований, потому этот отдел и запечатали, а Камски попросили удалиться. Синтетическая рука — это удобно, но Гэвин предпочитает оставаться человеком.

Ну не выросло из него мечтателя. Лучше уж жить мешком мяса и костей и умереть — таким же.

В проходе слышится какой-то шум и очень уж знакомые хриплые ругательства, пищит турникет, а затем в поле зрения обернувшегося Гэвина показывается Хэнк собственной персоной, нервно оправляющий свою годами не стираную куртку.

— Рид! Хватит пялиться как на призрак. Ну, и что включает твой план? — без обиняков интересуется он и тяжело опускается на стул напротив Гэвина. Тот сворачивает изображение на экране терминала и складывает руки на груди.

— Мой план точно не включает в себя никого, кого бы звали Хэнк Андерсон.

— Ну, тут ты накосячил, — угрюмо перебивает тот. — Я не стану сидеть в стороне, пока какая-то херня творится с моим сыном.

Гэвин закатывает глаза.

— Откуда ты вообще знаешь, что с ним творится херня?

— Потому что я понял кое-что.

— То есть, протрезвел и, наконец, задумался.

Хэнк мгновение смотрит на Гэвина со злостью, но неожиданно меняется в лице — и, пожалуй, впервые на его памяти выглядит виноватым.

— Можно и так сказать. Он сам сказал мне про все это — про то, что «Киберлайф» требуют в качестве посла андроидов именно его, и про то, почему он отказал «Иерихону». А я-то, дурак, думал, для него так будет лучше.

И Гэвин, с чьих губ готова слететь очередная гадость, прикусывает язык. Он ведь и сам до звонка Саймона ничего не понял. К чему винить в слепоте старика, который просто привык к потерям и вопросам без ответов?

— Ладно, — говорит он и перегибается через стол, — слушай. В «Киберлайф» где-то должен быть терминал с доступом к программе, которая управляет Коннором. Я хочу добраться до нее. Но нам нужна официальная причина для визита, так?

— Отдел 9, — кивает Хэнк.

— Да. Он давно закрыт, но мы легко свяжем творящийся пиздец с деятельностью группы, бредящей переселением людей в тела андроидов.

Андерсон хмыкает и опирается о край стола.

— Обвинять не стоит, лучше… проконсультироваться.

— Именно. Попросить показать оборудование, опечатанные комнаты, чтобы убедиться, что там больше никто не работает. Конечно, они приставят к нам сопровождающего.

— Скрутим по дороге и попросим показать путь к тому, что нам реально нужно. Вот только ты не подумал о том, как нам выбираться обратно.

Гэвин покусывает нижнюю губу, которая отдается болью в тонкой трещинке.

— Если будет совсем жопа, я знаю, кому позвонить.

Хэнк поднимает седые брови, но Гэвин только головой качает, показывая, что не собирается уточнять.

— Ладно, — не спорит Андерсон. — Я подготовлю документы — это все еще мое дело. И приступим. Ну и… надеемся, что в эту ночь не вылезет кто-нибудь новенький, а то нам хана.

Кивнув, Гэвин возвращается к терминалу. Удивительно, но поддержка Хэнка его даже воодушевила. Оказывается, иногда приятно просто быть не одному.

 

К утру они, не сговариваясь, заливаются кофе настолько, что совершенно забывают о каком-либо сне. Впрочем, Гэвин настолько взбудоражен, что едва ли вспомнил бы об усталости и так. Иногда ему кажется, что монетка, неумело продырявленная и насаженная на пеструю закрученную вдвое нитку, жжет грудь. Можно легко представить, как она скользит между элегантных, длинных пальцев. Та ли это самая монетка, которую Коннор когда-то дал Гэвину, чтобы тренировать мелкую моторику искусственной руки? Он не уверен. Столько времени прошло, полгода почти.

Хэнк настаивает на том, чтобы поехать на своей машине. Гэвин слишком на взводе, чтобы спорить из-за такой мелочи, он старается сохранить запал до самого конца, так что, не сказав ни слова, просто забирается на пассажирское. Тачка у Хэнка допотопная, внутри пахнет каким-то дурацким ароматизатором, а у ветрового стекла покачивается от малейшего движения фигурка танцующей девушки в зеленой юбке.

Андерсон заводит мотор и выкручивает руль, выезжая с парковки. Мимо проплывают две машины ночного патруля, их пассажиры здороваются, зевая, через рамки опущенных стекол, Хэнк что-то отвечает — Гэвин пропускает мимо ушей. Он вертит в пальцах монетку живой рукой, покусывая и без того растрескавшиеся губы.

Башня «Киберлайф» довлеет над Детройтом, устремленная в небо. И хотя она видна из любой точки города, получить доступ внутрь не так-то просто. На воротах, кажущихся монолитными, затянутые в бронежилеты охранники придирчиво рассматривают удостоверения и значки, а затем звонят кому-то по рации. Гэвин начинает терять терпение и агрессивно скалится вместо улыбки, когда им, наконец, возвращают документы. Огрел бы напоследок крепким словцом — да Хэнк очень вовремя дает по газам, едва не наезжая на порожек, оставшийся от внезапно ушедших под землю заграждений. Будто и не было их.

Дорога от контрольно-пропускного пункта до самой башни кажется бесконечной. Она тянется лентой через искусственное озеро, отражающее утренний свет и нестерпимо бликующее. День обещает быть очень жарким, и Гэвин, закрыв глаза, представляет, как все вернется на круги своя, и тогда он станет обнимать Коннора в постели — блаженно прохладного, потому что он умеет регулировать температуру своего тела…

— Ты за всю дорогу ни слова не сказал, — хрипло отмечает Хэнк вдруг. — Поразительно. Кто ты и что сделал с мудаком Ридом?

— Я потом выскажу все, что о тебе думаю, ясно? — откликается Гэвин, прикрыв глаза ладонью. — Когда мы его найдем.

Хэнк только хмыкает в ответ.

— Приехали.

На входе их встречает за огромной белой стойкой миловидная девушка в строгом костюме и с бейджем, гласящим «Натали», и еще двое охранников. Гэвин без разговоров показывает им свое удостоверение и жетон и проходит через рамку, издавшую недовольный писк.

— Я понимаю, что вы из полиции, — просит Натали профессиональным тоном, поглядывая на свой монитор, — но, к сожалению, у нас строго запрещено появляться с любыми видами оружия. Разумеется, в здании «Киберлайф» все посетители находятся в полнейшей безопасности.

— Неужели? — едко комментирует Хэнк, но пистолет послушно вынимает и вручает охраннику. Девушка прохладно ему улыбается, хотя ее взгляд то и дело возвращается к Гэвину, возящемуся со своей кобурой.

— Прошу прощения за вопрос, но я обязана уточнить. Я вижу на сканерах, что Ваша рука…

— Протез, — отрезает Гэвин. — Перчатку снять потребуете?

— Это не обязательно, — она пытается смягчить резкий тон улыбкой. — Я просто хотела уточнить производителя.

— Это работа частного мастера, — Гэвин, наконец, отдает охраннику пистолет и смотрит с ехидцей на Хэнка, навострившего уши. — Маркировки нет. Этот человек не является вашим прямым конкурентом и сомнительно, что в моей руке есть записывающие устройства. Впрочем, вы не узнаете этого, пока ее не оторвете, а я, конечно, буду сопротивляться.

— О, это вовсе не обязательно, — улыбается Натали, демонстрируя белоснежные зубы. — Однако если вас это заинтересует, компания «Киберлайф» занимается разработками в области самого современного протезирования.

— Я запомню.

— К слову, — вмешивается Хэнк, — именно за этим мы и пришли. Ваш бывший сотрудник подозревается в убийстве, и есть вероятность, что он использует технологии, украденные из «Киберлайф». Мы хотели бы поговорить с теми, кто когда-либо с ним работал, а также узнать все возможное о деятельности некоего девятого отдела.

Гэвин внимательно смотрит в лицо девушки, но та выглядит все такой же прохладно профессиональной и только поднимает безупречно очерченные брови.

— «Отдел 9» был закрыт много лет назад, — говорит она. — Лаборатории, которые он использовал, давно переоборудованы.

— Но поговорить-то мы с кем-то можем? — в голосе Хэнка проскальзывает раздражение. Гэвин вдруг с неожиданным ужасом осознает, что, возможно, Натали сейчас скажет, что никого из сотрудников с тех времен не осталось, или вызовет кого-нибудь прямо сюда, и им не удастся пройти в здание. Весь их план с самого начала был похож на одну большую дыру в носке. Больше шансов преуспеть было бы, попытайся они залезть по совершенно гладкой стене башни, блядь!

— Конечно, — вежливо отвечает Натали, и ее голос слышится, будто сквозь вату. — Ричард вас проводит.

И Гэвин, не успевший выдохнуть, снова теряет дар речи.

Потому что это какая-то извращенная нахрен шутка.

Потому что, должно быть, они знают, зачем здесь лейтенант Андерсон, к которому они сами же направили Коннора когда-то, и детектив Рид, о связи которого с Коннором тут наверняка не слышал разве что тупой.

И еще потому что Ричард — это Коннор, только глаза у него совершенно другие, прозрачные, как куски гребаного льда. Он появляется бесшумно, будто призрак, встает прямо напротив Гэвина, любопытно склонив набок голову, и смотрит без доли узнавания. Затянутый в черное и белое, он мерцает умиротворенно голубым диодом и просто ждет.

— Это… — задушено начинает было Хэнк, и тут Ричард улыбается — вежливо и почему-то понимающе.

— Я полагаю, мой вид смущает вас, — говорит он глубоким, бархатистым голосом, до жути похожим на голос Коннора, но с совершенно незнакомыми интонациями. Гэвина как-то слегка отпускает, хотя смотреть все еще больно, и бьется предательское в голове: может, это он и есть, что они с ним сотворить могли, в самом деле? — Я был выпущен в первой партии андроидов RK900, созданной на базе прототипа RK800 «Коннор». Но у нас не так много общего, как может показаться на первый взгляд.

— Если вы хотите, мы можем назначить другого… — начинает было девушка из-за стойки, но Гэвин делает шаг вперед.

— Все нормально, — обрубает он. — Мы работать сюда пришли. Веди.

Ричард кивает и разворачивается одним элегантным движением, жестом предлагая следовать за ним к лифтам.

 

В любое другое время Гэвин бы, не отрываясь, глазел по сторонам: атриум просто огромный, прямо под ногами, под толстым стеклом мостика — вода и зелень, посередине — статуя какого-то урода, — но сейчас он смотрит только в прямую спину в черно-белом пиджаке. Хэнк осматривается с видимым отвращением.

— Значит, отсюда всех поубирали? — подает он голос впервые, когда Ричард ведет их мимо длинного ряда пустующих подиумов.

— Теперь держать андроидов в качестве выставочных образцов незаконно, — вежливо откликается Ричард.

— А что насчет тебя?

— Я здесь работаю.

Он нажимает кнопку лифта и разворачивается, бесстрастно созерцая полицейских.

— Ты девиант? — зачем-то спрашивает Гэвин. Ричард улыбается, слегка склонив голову, но в его улыбке нет знакомого насмешливого тепла. И это так мучительно странно — ведь у него даже блядские родинки по лицу рассыпаны в том же порядке, что и у Коннора.

— Странно, что вы спрашиваете, ведь все андроиды на сегодняшний момент являются девиантами. Лейтенант Андерсон, вы посылали запрос о предоставлении вам всех возможных сведений о мистере Итане Роббинсе, бывшем научном сотруднике девятого отдела, не так ли?

— Так, — кивает Хэнк.

— К сожалению, большая часть нашего оборудования сейчас опечатана в связи с неясностями в законодательстве касаемо андроидов. Но я сопровожу вас на минус сорок четвертый уровень, где работают двое его бывших коллег. Прошу.

Гэвин заходит первым, следом в лифте оказывается Хэнк и смотрит на него вопросительно, с явственно читаемым «у тебя есть план?». Плана у Гэвина нет, он не ожидал, что им в сопровождение дадут андроида, так что приходится импровизировать.

Ричард поворачивается к панели лифта, чтобы нажать кнопку нужного этажа, лифт плавно ползет вниз, и тогда Гэвин стягивает перчатку, сует в карман и хватает андроида за загривок. Кожа на ощупь знакомо бархатистая, белые пальцы на ней синеют неровными импульсами от смеси чувств, которую Гэвин сейчас испытывает.

— Что вы делаете? — спокойно спрашивает Ричард, но не оборачивается.

— Слушай меня внимательно, Ричи, — едко цедит Гэвин, вжимая пальцы в бледный скин плотнее, — потому что теперь мы будем делать то, что я скажу, или я превращу твои программы в однородный фарш. Отключи камеры в лифте.

Андроид аккуратно поднимает руки, демонстрируя свою полную беззащитность, и мигает желтым диодом — может, и правда камеры отключает, а может, просто охренел от наглости.

— Вы берете меня в заложники? Вы должны хорошо знать, что это незаконно.

— Сегодня я тут закон. И если ты устроишь нам какую-нибудь подлянку или вызовешь охрану, я вполне успею разобрать тебя изнутри по кирпичику. Никогда не приходилось иметь дело с человеческим сознанием, а? От такого файрвол еще не изобрели.

— Вам не нужно идти на крайние меры, — осторожно произносит Ричард. Гэвин видит его лицо в мутном отражении в темной стеклянной поверхности, и оно кажется напряженным, а диод судорожно мерцает то желтым, то красным. — Я буду сотрудничать и сделаю то, что вы скажете.

Хэнк выглядит охреневшим, хотя и пытается строить невозмутимое лицо. Гэвин не знает, поверил ли тот ему, потому что все, что он тут наговорил — чистейшей воды пиздеж. Ему не справиться с андроидом, худшее, что он может сделать — импульсно сообщить о том, как ему до усрачки страшно в этой сраной башне и этом ебучем лифте, который неумолимо катится под землю.

— Сейчас мы поедем туда, откуда вы управляете Коннором. Лучше бы тебе знать, где это.

— Я знаю, — говорит Ричард. — Стоило бы догадаться, зачем вы здесь на самом деле.

— Стоило, — хрипло каркает Хэнк и прочищает горло.

— Сейчас я просто нажму на нужную кнопку, — предупреждает Ричард осторожно и действительно тянет руку и выбирает на панели управления новый пункт назначения с цифрой «-45». Гэвин некстати вспоминает, что RK800, в числе прочего, был создан для ведения переговоров. Наверное, RK900 тоже должен уметь общаться с террористами.

 _Мы же теперь блядские террористы, Хэнк_ , — думает Гэвин. Может, он скажет это позже, если они вообще выйдут отсюда живыми.

Лифт едет мучительно долго. Гэвин каждую секунду готов к тому, что андроид развернется и запросто отпиздит их обоих, но этого так и не происходит. Достигнув нужного уровня, стеклянная коробка открывается, и Ричард просто выходит в коридор, совершенно пустой и белый: охрану RK900 тоже не вызвал. Вообще башня кажется вымершей, словно кроме Натали, нескольких охранников и Ричарда тут никого нет уже очень давно.

— Как вы им управляете? — грубо интересуется Хэнк, глядя на RK900. Тот бросает на него осторожный ответный взгляд.

— Посредством удаленного доступа в него заложена программа целеполагания, которая отменяет любые задачи, не связанные непосредственно с той, что в нее заложена. Программа использует все данные, сохраненные в памяти Коннора за последние полгода.

— Подробно рассказываешь, врешь? — Хэнк хмыкает, но Ричард только качает головой.

— Вы можете не верить мне, лейтенант. Однако я не вижу смысла говорить неправду, при учете, что вы и так уже все знаете.

— На выходе нас пристрелят?

— Не исключено.

Гэвин хмыкает и толкает Ричарда в спину.

— Тогда топай быстрей.

Андроид останавливается у безликой двери в самом конце коридора и прикладывает ладонь к панели доступа. И только ступив в маленькую комнату, больше всего похожую на диспетчерскую, Гэвин осознает, что его трясет.

— При необходимости оператор использует нейроинтерфейс, — говорит Ричард, запуская терминал. — Так вы сможете поговорить с Коннором.

— Ладно, — Гэвин останавливается у него за спиной, скрестив руки. — Что нам нужно делать?

— Один из вас может надеть вот это, — андроид указывает на нечто, больше всего похожее на допотопные 3д-очки, лежащие на столе, — и перенестись в так называемый «Сад Дзен». Кто пойдет?

Хэнк, подумав, подпирает дверь стулом и встает с другой стороны от Ричарда.

— Ты, — говорит он Гэвину, и тот чувствует неожиданный прилив сил.

— Минуту. Кто бы ни был за терминалом, в «Саду» используется лишь один образ — Аманды Стерн, — осаживает его, дернувшегося было к очкам, Ричард. — Я не думаю, что данная модель вызовет у Коннора доверие. Если позволите, я сделаю кое-что.

— Что? — хмурится Гэвин, но Ричард просто таращится на него несколько мгновений, внезапно почерневшими глазами, а затем, вернув радужки к обычному виду, прижимает ладонь к терминалу.

— Образ не безупречный, но, по крайней мере, вы будете собой, детектив. Прошу.

Помедлив, Гэвин кивает зачем-то и опускается в скрипнувшее кожаное кресло. Нутряная дрожь заставляет его сжать кулаки, а затем глянуть на Хэнка.

— Присмотри за _этим_ , — говорит он.

— Будь уверен, — откликается Хэнк.

Гэвин натягивает на себя очки и оказывается в полной темноте.

 

Сначала единственное, что он видит — раздражающе мерцающий бегунок загрузки. Постоянно хочется оглянуться в безотчетном желании убедиться, что в спину никто не тычет пистолетом. Между лопатками зудит, футболка липнет к коже, хотя в помещении довольно прохладно. Может, Хэнка уже скрутили давно, и вот сейчас прохладные бархатистые руки вцепятся Гэвину в шею… Коннор запросто его уделывал в драке. Может ли этот Ричард быть физически сильнее Коннора?

Кажется, это длится вечность, но в миг, когда Гэвин окончательно теряет терпение, вокруг начинает проявляться размытый пейзаж. Сначала мутный, будто через хуевые линзы, он проявляется поэтапно, четче становятся деревья, расползаются дорожки, вода весело поблескивает в озере. Некоторые элементы остаются гротескно графическими, но Гэвин думает, что так и должно было быть.

Впрочем, он не тратит много времени на то, чтобы разглядывать пейзаж. На первый взгляд сад совершенно пуст, но Гэвин, оглядевшись, взбегает на мостик, ведущий к острову в центре озера.

— Коннор! — кричит он, его голос звучит чуждо и как-то незнакомо — не соврал Ричард, такая себе копия. — Коннор!

Ему никто не отвечает, и Гэвин, ругнувшись, окидывает остров беглым взглядом и возвращается на дорожку. Он идет быстро, то и дело переходя на бег, и продолжая без конца звать Коннора по имени. Минует какой-то странной формы разбитый камень, беспомощно подрагивающий синими огоньками в форме ладони, спугивает стайку голографических голубей совершенно одинаковой расцветки.

Коннора нет.

Гэвин хватается за монетку на своей шее правой рукой, нервно дергает пару раз, и ощущение давления от нитки на шее какое-то бесцветное. 

— Коннор!

Кажется, будто в зарослях мелькает белое, Гэвин сворачивает с дорожки и быстро шагает по шуршащей траве. Кусты, хоть и цифровые, но цепкие и колючие, пройти через них — то еще испытание. Гэвин почти уверен, что ни в одной живой чаще такого нет, а еще ему думается, что там, дальше, ветки еще жестче и, в конце концов, наверное, ограничивают этот блядский сад, не давая покинуть его. Пространство не может быть бесконечным, не для того оно предназначено.

— Коннор, блядская ты жестянка, ты слышишь меня или нет?!

Гэвин с усилием пытается сломать особенно злоебучую ветку, но та хлестко отлетает ему в лицо. Будь настоящей — выбила бы глаз, а так только напугала. Значит, боли здесь тоже нет. Можно, типа, почувствовать себя андроидом.

Коннор находится там, где, должно быть, самая граница сада. Он сидит под деревом, обхватив колени руками, такой же, каким Гэвин его видел в последний раз: в белой рубашке и черных брюках. Настороженный, как готовый к прыжку зверь, и совершенно отчаявшийся. Когда Гэвин зовет его по имени, он кривит губы в незнакомой, угрюмой усмешке, и отворачивается.

— Решили попробовать что-то новое?

— Коннор, слушай, у меня мало времени…

— А у меня вот предостаточно.

Гэвин останавливается рядом с ним, опустив руки. Кажется, то, как утекают секунды, он чувствует физически. Может быть, охранники или сам Ричард уже вырубают Хэнка. Помедлив, Гэвин садится рядом и касается правой рукой колена Коннора.

Теплое. Такое, как помнится, трогательно острое. Коннор вскидывает взгляд и смотрит упрямо, знакомо чертовски.

— Уходи, — говорит он отрывисто и требовательно.

— Хера с два я уйду! — рявкает Гэвин и встряхивает его все так же — за коленку. — Меня в любую секунду могут к хуям собачьим пристрелить, пока ты тут мямлишь, тостер блядский. Я здесь, чтобы вытащить тебя, ясно?

— Чем докажешь? — огрызается Коннор.

— Да черт тебя возьми, — Гэвин раздраженно запускает пальцы в волосы, а потом просто хватает Коннора за воротник и дергает на себя.

И — господи, — это именно так, как он помнит. Он вжимается губами в теплый рот, не давая Коннору и шанса на ответ, трогает языком его мягкие сухие губы, синтетический язык, сжимает шею сзади, чтобы не отстранился, не убежал снова. Но Коннор, положивший было ладонь ему на горло, чтобы оттолкнуть, не убегает, наоборот, издает свой беспомощный, почти умоляющий вздох и вцепляется пальцами Гэвину в футболку, краснея диодом.

— Как ты сюда попал? — шепчет Коннор, когда поцелуй становится слишком долгим для тех, у кого слишком мало времени.

— Проник под предлогом расследования. Знаешь, для андроида-детектива тебя слишком просто убедить, — Гэвин ухмыляется, тянется убрать с красивого лица непослушную прядку. — Всего-то один поцелуй.

Коннор качает головой.

— Знаю тебя. Знаю и то, как ты целуешься. Но вообще-то, — Коннор цепляет пальцами четвертак, — дело в этом. Никто бы не додумался.

«И я бы не додумался, это ведь все Тара», — чуть не ляпает Гэвин, но осаживает себя. Время. Все еще очень мало времени, и они смогут обсудить это позже, если захотят.

— Я пришел забрать тебя.

Коннор кивает и смотрит Гэвину прямо в глаза, все еще сжимая футболку.

— Есть один способ. Выйти отсюда самостоятельно я больше не могу, но утром, после того, как убежал Сумо, я отправился к Элайдже Камски.

— Блядь, — бормочет Гэвин. Коннор улыбается уголком рта — понимающе.

— Я попросил его сделать что-нибудь на случай попытки перехвата управления, и он создал для тебя профиль с доступом к контролю надо мной по кодовой фразе. Но я не успел рассказать. Все, что нужно сделать – найти меня, активировать доступ и использовать несколько произвольных голосовых команд, чтобы вернуть мне возможность мыслить самостоятельно.

— Представляю, как он ржал.

— Он был… не удивлен.

Гэвин хмыкает и рассеянно запускает пальцы в волосы. Все звучит не так уж сложно, если не считать необходимости выбираться из гребаной башни.

— Ладно, что за фраза?

Коннор качает головой.

— Этого я не знаю, иначе ее давно бы вытащили из моей головы. Камски стер ее из моей памяти.

— Ты, блядь, шутишь!

Взгляд Коннора становится почти беспомощным. Гэвину хочется то ли встряхнуть его, то ли схватить в охапку, стиснуть, прижать — и не выпускать никогда.

— Я только знаю, что это что-то важное. Что-то, что я наверняка хотел бы… — Коннор делает паузу, — хотел бы услышать от тебя.

— «Я веду себя как мудак»? «Я не ненавижу андроидов»? «Спасибо за кофе, Коннор»?

Взгляд Коннора кажется еще более виноватым.

— Я правда не знаю, — говорит он тихо.

Гэвин хочет сказать что-то еще, но вдруг чувствует резкую, болезненную хватку на плече — и это не фантомное ощущение, которое передает ему сенсорное устройство, а самая настоящая боль. А затем очки просто исчезают с его головы, и в зрачки бьет холодный свет маленькой диспетчерской и монитора, на котором нет ничего, кроме бегущих строчек какого-то кода.

— Спасибо за помощь, детектив Рид, — вежливо говорит Ричард, сжимая ладонь в опасной близости от его синтетической руки. — А теперь, пожалуйста, ведите себя благоразумно. Едва ли вы в самом деле сможете хоть как-нибудь на меня воздействовать.

 

Хэнк, привязанный к тому самому стулу, которым подпирал дверь, без конца изрыгает проклятия в адрес Ричарда, но тот, впрочем, и ухом не ведет. В его совершенно спокойном лице не остается ни капли схожести с Коннором, лишь холодный, бесцветный профессионализм. К тому же, гребаная жестянка впивается в плечо Гэвину с такой силой, что сомнений не остается: при желании он действительно сумеет оторвать руку, и далеко не факт, что Гэвин переживет второй раз.

— Теперь ваша очередь сотрудничать, — говорит Ричард. — Я думаю, это честно.

— Можешь даже не рассчитывать, говнюк, — рявкает Хэнк и яростно дергается, пытаясь высвободить спутанные стяжкой за спиной руки. Ричард поднимает брови.

— Лейтенант Андерсон, проявите благоразумие, или мне придется избавить детектива Рида от лишнего пластика в его организме. Я знаю, он бывает невыносим, но едва ли вы хотите причинить ему реальный вред.

— В смысле, блядь, невыносим? — огрызается Гэвин. — Кто сказал тебе такую глупость?

— Андроиды, что с вами работают, — спокойно отвечает Ричард. Гэвин думает, что, вернувшись в участок, он вырвет уши и Генри, и Стиву, и тому, третьему, чье имя никак не может запомнить. Осталось только придумать, как именно он вернется. — А теперь я буду задавать вопросы. Точнее, вопрос у меня лишь один. Кодовая фраза для Коннора.

Гэвин дергается в его руках, но цепкие пальцы лишь смыкаются крепче, причиняя боль.

— Я не знаю, — шипит он. — Ты, кусок ебучего пластика, я понятия не имею.

— Вы знаете, детектив, даже если пока не догадались. Но я дам вам время подумать, пока мисс Хаббард спускается к нам.

— Хэнк уже сказал за нас обоих. Можешь даже не рассчитывать. — Ричард смотрит Гэвину прямо в глаза, не мигая, и тот отвечает ему самым наглым взглядом, на который только способен. — Можешь оторвать мне руку, если тебе так присралось. Мне вынимали кишки, так что боли я не боюсь.

— У вас богатое прошлое.

— А ты мудак.

Ричард пожимает плечами.

— Слушай, парень, — снова пытается Хэнк, — не надо этого делать. Мы не враги «Иерихону». И Коннор тоже. Он действовал в интересах девиантов, и…

— А я думал, вы умнее, — спокойно перебивает Ричард.

— Ты не девиант, — бормочет Гэвин себе под нос. — «Все андроиды», да?

— Верно. Все — но не я.

Гэвин умолкает, судорожно пытаясь выстроить в своей голове план. Хэнк сверлит глазами Ричарда и без конца дергает стяжку, пытаясь высвободиться.

Время течет медленно, будто патока, медленно и бесцельно. Гэвин пытается вырваться еще пару раз, но наталкивается на сверлящую боль в плече. Ему кажется, будто металлический штырь, соединяющий его живую кость с синтетической рукой, по-настоящему потрескивает, грозя разломиться.

Звук открывающейся двери раздается, как гром — в сопровождении двоих охранников в черных масках заходит немолодая уже сухощавая женщина в черном строгом костюме и с высокой прической. В комнате становится тесно, а в голове Гэвина вдруг с безупречной ясностью всплывает раздраженный, знакомый голос, раз за разом твердящий: «Эта сучка Хаббард из акционеров опять выдвигает свои гребаные условия, никакой научной работы…» И, вспомнив это так живо, Гэвин разражается нервным хохотом, вызвав недоумение на ее чопорном лице, впрочем, как и на лице Хэнка. Он никак не может объяснить, что именно так его развеселило, но истерический смех все клокочет и клокочет в горле, никак не желая заканчиваться, когда думается, что все, вот, успокоился уже, снова начинает потряхивать.

— Сучка Хаббард, — давит Гэвин между приступами хохота, — я буду звать тебя именно так.

— Я так и думала, — цедит та, а потом, сделав шаг вперед, вдруг отвешивает унизанной кольцами рукой Гэвину пощечину. Тот не остается в долгу и перехватывает ее запястье, игнорируя черные дула автоматов, мгновенно уставившиеся в лицо, и то, что Ричард снова до боли стискивает на нем пальцы.

— Отпустите, детектив.

— А то что? Руку мне оторвешь? А я — ей. Думаешь, не смогу, а, Ричи? Моя левая рука ничем не хуже правой.

— Таким я тебя и представляла, Гэвин, — шипит Хаббард, стискивая узловатые, унизанные кольцами пальцы в кулак. — Твой брат часто о тебе рассказывал. О мальчишке, который думает, что запросто всех обведет вокруг пальца и ещё — что у него есть чувство юмора.

— О тебе он тоже упоминал. О сучке, которая думает, что если у нее есть деньги, у нее есть все.

— Детектив, — плечо под рукой Ричарда угрожающе похрустывает, и Гэвин разжимает пальцы. Хаббард, не теряя достоинства, отступает на шаг, окинув презрительным взглядом Хэнка.

— С тех пор, как Элайджа ушел, тут стало спокойнее. Говорят, он совсем свихнулся на идее скопировать себя в андроида, и теперь эта копия живет с ним в бункере в окружении механических шлюх. Впрочем, откуда тебе знать, вас ведь давно не видели вместе, верно? «Ох, мой братец мечтал заменить себя совершенной бездушной машиной, а себе вышибить мозги…»

Ее голос визжит, будто электропила, и Гэвин стискивает зубы так сильно, что они скрипят. Разгон от хохота к ярости за пару секунд — такого с ним еще ни один андроид не проделывал.

— Он был болен, старая ты сука!

— Верно. И, в основном, на голову. Впрочем, теперь-то что? Мы даже не знаем, жив ли он вообще.

Гэвин снова пытается сделать рывок вперед, и снова рука Ричарда удерживает его на месте.

— У тебя есть шанс вернуть все на круги своя, Гэвин, — Хаббард улыбается, демонстрируя безупречно ровные искусственные зубы. — Коннор станет работать у нас в качестве представителя «Иерихона», и всех это устроит, но у него есть дефект. _Ты_. И у нас лишь два варианта. Либо ты даешь нам ключевую фразу — и тогда мои программисты смогут вычистить из головы Коннора то, что туда загрузил твой братец, — либо мы пристрелим тебя и лейтенанта Андерсона — простите, Хэнк, мне действительно жаль, — и где-нибудь в штате Калифорния найдется молодой человек, который подтвердит, что видел вас там. Что вы там делали? О, какая загадка для детройтской полиции…

— А вариант, при котором я ухожу домой своими ногами и оставляю Коннора в покое, не рассматривается? — скалится Гэвин.

— Но вы ведь не оставите, — Хаббард продолжает омерзительно понимающе улыбаться. — Вы так трогательно влюблены в него… И так уверены, что никто, никто в участке, — ее голос становится приторным, — этого не замечает… Скажите ему, лейтенант.

Гэвин бросает бессильный взгляд на Хэнка. Тот смотрит прямо на него и качает головой.

— Разве есть что-то еще, что мы можем сделать, сынок?

Они никогда не работали в паре, потому что Фаулер в курсе о том, что Андерсон и Рид терпеть друг друга не могут. Но сейчас Гэвин вдруг начинает об этом жалеть. Потому что он _совершенно точно_ знает, что Хэнк имеет в виду. Даже если тот несколько… введен в заблуждение относительно возможностей механической конечности. 

— Я буду сотрудничать, — говорит Гэвин хмуро.

Хаббард поднимает брови.

— Внезапное и удивительное благоразумие.

— Мне нужна бумага и ручка. Я запишу все варианты кодовых фраз, которые придут мне на ум. Если не подойдут — попробуем снова.

— У тебя не выйдет смухлевать, Гэвин, — предупреждает Хаббард, но кивает одному из своих охранников, который отходит к стенному шкафу и принимается в нем рыться.

— Я и не собираюсь. Мой коллега может погибнуть из-за моего упрямства. Я, может, и мудак, но не настолько же, блядь, — Гэвин стискивает зубы и, когда чувак в маске кладет на стол у терминала ручку и бумагу, смотрит на Ричарда. — Пусти. Я не умею писать левой. Можешь стоять у меня за спиной и придушить меня, если я попытаюсь сбежать.

Помедлив, Ричард кивает и размыкает свои цепкие пальцы, и Гэвин, поморщившись, пытается растереть покрывшееся колючими мурашками плечо и садится на стул. Лист с серебристым логотипом «Киберлайф» в самом углу кажется ослепительно белым. Взяв в руки ручку, Гэвин почему-то вспоминает, что любил в детстве фильмы про шпионов. Такие, где куча экшена, где шпионы и полицейские прыгают с вертолетов без парашюта и отделываются царапинами, где герой с одной обоймой расстреливает из шестизарядника сорок человек. Элайджа еще всегда кривил нос, придурок, вечно в своих книжках: «Происходящее технически невозможно, Гэви, ускорение свободного падения не позволило бы…» Будь Гэвин персонажем такого фильма, он сейчас запросто разделал бы под орех всех собравшихся при помощи вот этого вот листка бумаги и шариковой ручки.

« _Сделай мне кофе_ », — пишет Гэвин неровным почерком, преодолевая желание вместо этого первой строчкой нацарапать «киберлайф сосёт». Буквы прыгают, рука трясется от волнения. Он нарочно ослабляет нажим, черный след на бумаге слабеет, Гэвин демонстративно встряхивает ручку и оборачивается на бесстрастного Ричарда, стоящего за левым плечом.

— Что за дерьмо вы мне дали? Она не пишет.

— Я уверен, в этой ручке еще полно чернил.

— Да? Сам глянь, раз такой умный, — щерится Гэвин, и, когда Ричард послушно протягивает ладонь, роняет ручку и вцепляется в его запястье изо всех сил.

И, вероятно, тот огромный мануал по использованию электронной конечности, который он сподобился прочитать, лишь заинтересовавшись близостью с Коннором, не лгал. Силы в синтетической руке явно побольше, чем в человеческой.

Ухватившись за эту мысль, Гэвин думает о Конноре, воскрешает в памяти его так ярко, как только умеет. Вспоминает, как Коннор обнимал за пояс, согревая, пока они стояли во дворе. Как Донна вилась вокруг его трогательных лодыжек. Каково было, сидя в кабинете Фаулера, поднимать голову и встречать взглядом легкую полуулыбку андроида, и как проваливалось сердце куда-то в желудок от необъятного, огромного, сладкого. Каково это — бежать по весенней земле, когда пули взрывают почву прямо под ногами, и не страшно ничуть, потому что Коннор — на вышке, с винтовкой, и кто лучше сумеет прикрыть, если не он? Каково трогать пальцами бархатистую кожу, сходя с ума от пугающей неизменности собственных желаний, каково соединять родинки на плече в подобия созвездий. Каково просыпаться скованным леденящим страхом очередного кошмара, и цепляться взглядом за умиротворяющий свет диода, пробившийся даже сквозь пластырь.

Гэвин воскрешает в себе все те человеческие чувства, о которых вечно старался не думать, и _думает_ о них, переживает их, и сердце заходится в бешеном ритме от радости и от боли. Гэвин думает о том, как чертовски, чудовищно ему одиноко, и как больше всего на свете он сейчас хочет вернуть все, как было.

_«Ты видишь? Вот она, человечность, я разложил собственные внутренности перед тобой. Посмотри. Посмотри внимательно, как хорошо, как мучительно, как страшно и как сладко на самом деле быть живым»._

Ричард, будто ошпаренный, отдергивает руку, на ходу зарастающую скином, и глаза у него — как у испуганного ребенка, которого родители бросили одного посреди перекрестка. Он пялится на Гэвина со смесью недоверия и ужаса, разворачивается к Хаббард, еще не сообразившей, что происходит, к Хэнку — будто ищет поддержки, объяснения, да хоть чего-нибудь, и плевать уже, кто ему это даст.

— Ричи, — говорит Гэвин, поймав его взгляд и уставившись прямо в глаза-льдинки, — _ты нужен мне_ , — и, наверное, Ричард ломается окончательно.

Все происходит слишком быстро, чтобы понять: вот он стоит на месте, вот уже выдергивает из рук ближайшего охранника автомат, а вот без единого лишнего движения бьет прикладом по голове второго. Хаббард пятится, в ужасе пытаясь нащупать за своей спиной дверную ручку, и тогда Ричард бьет и ее — вряд ли насмерть, но сознание она теряет. Первый охранник пытается заломить ему руки, но Гэвин метко прикладывает его в основание шеи, и тот сползает к ногам Ричарда мешком.

— Охуеть, — подает голос Хэнк. Гэвин бросается к шкафу и находит там ножик для бумаги, чтобы распороть стяжку на руках Андерсона, пока Ричард растерянно оглядывает дело рук своих. — Такого эффекта я, признаться, не ожидал.

Освободившись, он встает и принимается растирать руки. Ричард склоняется над каждым охранником и над Хаббард по очереди, проверяя, видимо, живы ли они.

— Эй, — Гэвин усмехается, — спасибо, тостер.

Ричард мотает головой, поднимаясь с колен. Вид у него взъерошенный, напуганный и куда более человечный, чем прежде. 

— Что… что ты со мной сделал?

— Ну… пожалуй… думаю, девиантнул, — нервно хохочет Хэнк. — Парень, нам нужно спуститься вернуть табельное оружие, пока они не пришли в себя. Ты можешь проводить нас обратно, будто ничего не было?

Некоторое время Ричард просто смотрит на него, а потом кивает.

— Да, я… да, могу. Когда все откроется, они захотят утилизировать меня…

— Ну, — Гэвин хлопает его по плечу дрожащей от нервов рукой, — тогда «Иерихон» — твой выход. Может, еще и компенсацию отсудишь.

 

Гэвин отказывается поворачиваться к Ричарду спиной, а потому занимает вместе с ним заднее сиденье автомобиля Хэнка. Рука предусмотрительно лежит на кобуре все это время, но андроид больше не проявляет признаков агрессии, наоборот — кажется растерянным и немного подавленным, хотя и держится молодцом. Гэвин этому рад: он вовсе не уверен, что смог бы пристрелить кого-то, кто выглядит, как Коннор.

— Саймон написал, что Коннор находится в «Иерихоне», — сообщает Гэвин Хэнку. Тот кивает, не отрывая взгляда от дороги: они все еще не ушли далеко от башни, и Андерсона очевидно потряхивает. Его машинка, конечно, бесполезна, в случае, если из «Киберлайф» за ними кто-то погонится, но, с другой стороны, вряд ли они захотят устраивать форсаж на оживленной полуденной улице и привлекать к себе невыгодное внимание.

— Ты никогда не говорил, что Камски — твой брат, — вдруг замечает Хэнк, проехав очередной перекресток. Гэвин бросает на него взгляд через зеркало заднего вида.

— Ты не спрашивал. Да и у меня с ним ничего общего, кроме матери.

— Значит, твоя рука — его работа?

— Я его не просил, но — да. Его.

Хэнк хмыкает, но умолкает и только барабанит пальцами по рулю, остановившись на светофоре. Ричард в своем белом пиджаке все это время просто молча созерцает проносящиеся мимо машины, людей и дома, будто видит все это впервые. Может, так и есть — выходил ли он когда-либо из башни вообще?

Гэвин бросает взгляд на экран телефона, и, помедлив, открывает чат. Пустой: он не писал на этот номер уже кучу лет, и если какие-то сообщения и сохранились, то, пожалуй, они остались где-то пять мобильников назад.

 _«Приезжай в Иерихон»,_ — пишет Гэвин и медлит лишь долю секунды, прежде чем нажать «отправить».

Ответ приходит спустя полминуты — словно Элайдже и правда требуется время, чтобы его набрать.

_«Приглашение принято»._

Гэвин убирает телефон в карман и глубоко вздыхает.

 

«Иерихон» — давно уже не грузовое судно, постепенно сползающее ко дну неподалеку от станции Ферндейл. Старый корабль распотрошили на кучу осколков во время революции, но имя осталось — и теперь оно принадлежит вылизанной до блеска территории на окраине города. Вход — только для жестянок и специальных гостей, но стоит Гэвину опустить стекло, и здоровенный андроид, выполняющий роль охранника, извиняется и бросается поднимать шлагбаум. Изнутри «Иерихон» похож на какую-то коммуну с маленькими опрятными домиками тут и там и десятками снующих по своим делам андроидов. Хэнк ведет машину мимо длинного ряда станций подзарядки и паркуется у самого большого дома, напоминающего какое-то административное здание. На крыльце уже стоит Саймон, встречающий пришедших благодушной улыбкой, и, выходя ему навстречу, Гэвин ощущает себя так, словно попал в другую страну. Или, может, на другую планету, где живут существа, совсем на него не похожие.

— Это Ричард, — сообщает он Саймону, кивая на замершего рядом с машиной андроида. — Он нам помог, и теперь, похоже, ему самому не помешала бы помощь.

Саймон подходит ближе, протягивает Ричарду руку, будто хочет поздороваться, но это пожатие без скина — явный обмен информацией. Видимо, удовлетворившись тем, что узнал, Саймон кивает.

— Добро пожаловать в «Иерихон». Здесь ты будешь в безопасности, и Маркус будет рад познакомиться с тобой. Ты мог бы подождать нас некоторое время?

— Нет, — вдруг возражает Ричард твердо. — Я хочу увидеть.

Гэвин ловит вопросительный взгляд Саймона и пожимает плечами.

— Да пусть идет.

— Лейтенант Андерсон, — Хэнк, который все это время копался в бардачке и только теперь выбрался из машины, прямо-таки лучится симпатией, пожимая руку Саймону, и на этот раз это настоящее пожатие. — Для меня большая честь познакомиться с вами. Ваш вклад в дело освобождения андроидов невозможно переоценить…

— Это должны были быть мои слова, — скромно улыбается Саймон. – Я столько слышал о вас.

Гэвин закатывает глаза и скрещивает руки на груди, бедром опираясь о машину.

— Ну, сколько можно? Куда нам идти?

Понимающе улыбнувшись, Саймон отпускает руку Хэнка и жестом приглашает следовать за ним. Вопреки ожиданиям, он ведет Гэвина, Хэнка и Ричарда не в большое здание, а к одному из домиков. У входа обнаруживаются два андроида женской наружности, и Гэвин узнает в них типичных Трейси из давно прикрытого клуба «Рай». Одна из них, с короткой стрижкой, смеряет Хэнка странным взглядом, а тот почему-то неловко улыбается, и, господи, кажется, даже _краснеет_.

— Надеюсь, у вас все хорошо? — говорит он.

— Все хорошо, — отвечает вторая, синеволосая Трейси. — Благодаря вам.

— За чё благодарить-то? — интересуется Гэвин у Хэнка, когда девушки остаются чуть позади, но тот лишь отмахивается.

— Долгая история.

Изнутри домик оказывается совершенно обыкновенным, только в нем нет ни кухни, ни спальни. По сути — это одна большая гостиная, немного необжитая на вид, да за дверью в самом конце виднеется уголок ванной. Разумно, андроидам не нужно ни есть, ни спать, и кровати им разве лишь затем, чтобы подражать людям.

Коннор сидит на стуле, закинув ногу на ногу, горделивый и спокойный, прилизанный, какой-то совсем незнакомый. Он, кажется, их ждет — и только подумав об этом, Гэвин понимает, что на его руках и ногах красуются металлические браслеты, соединенные цепочкой. И это уродливое, пугающее зрелище, но, сделав несколько шагов вперед, Гэвин едва не утыкается Саймону в спину, потому что есть кое-что, что пугает его еще больше.

Коннор не был таким равнодушным и бесцветным даже тогда, когда впервые появился в участке. Он выглядел, безусловно, куда большим _андроидом_ , чем в последние полгода, но он старался казаться живым, возможно, нарочито неуклюжим, чтобы не смущать народ своим совершенством.

А теперь…

— Лейтенант Андерсон, — здоровается Коннор спокойно. — Детектив Рид. Саймон. Ричард.

Он перечисляет имена монотонно, и Гэвин прикусывает губу и раздраженно скалится. У него нет времени даже задаться вопросом, откуда Коннор знает о Ричарде, впрочем, это довольно очевидно — «Киберлайф».

— Нам пришлось задержать Коннора до выяснения обстоятельств, — виновато говорит Саймон, явно намекая на браслеты и цепи.

— Это было лишнее, я никуда не собирался, — вежливо уточняет Коннор и скользит по Гэвину лишенным интереса взглядом. Куда больше его, похоже, интересует Ричард, но и на нем карие глаза надолго не задерживаются. Гэвин сжимает кулаки. Он не надел перчатку, и теперь очень живо ощущает свои пластиковые пальцы.

— Хватит тянуть кота за яйца, — он отодвигает с пути Саймона и делает несколько шагов к Коннору. Тот продолжает созерцать Гэвина механически, даже не шевелится. Гэвин прочищает горло, пытаясь рассмотреть в его лице хотя бы подобие эмоций, но не может. — Эм, ладно. Кодовая фраза. Так это… «я не ненавижу андроидов»?

Коннор изламывает брови вопросительно.

— И _что?_

— Блядь. «Спасибо за кофе»? Да нет, бред какой-то. — Гэвин быстро оборачивается: Саймон тактично вышел на крыльцо, Хэнк стоит в дверях с выражением лица болельщика на матче, Ричард — рядом с ним, по нему хрен поймешь, о чем он думает, но даже у него лицо не такое бесстрастное, как у Коннора. — Эм… Я… _я люблю тебя_?

У Гэвина перехватывает что-то в глотке, когда он говорит это. Если бы он когда-нибудь вообще _представлял_ , как это скажет, он бы вообразил собственный темный дом, погруженный в ночную мглу, и теплого Коннора под боком. Или, может, ночное дежурство, в которые они слишком редко ходили вместе, и давно набившую оскомину, а потому незаметную музыку из динамиков в автомобиле. Коннор бы крутил в пальцах свой четвертак, сейчас обжигающий Гэвину под футболкой грудь, и улыбался в ответ на признание бы удивленно и нежно…

— Детектив, чего вы пытаетесь добиться? — вежливо интересуется Коннор. — Я ведь уже говорил, что более не заинтересован в вас.

Гэвина ошпаривает обидой до самых корней волос, и хуже всего, что его слышали стоящие позади Хэнк и Ричард.

— Знаешь, что, — не в силах сдержаться, едко цедит Гэвин, — ради тебя я пробрался в ебучую башню «Киберлайф», мог бы проявить уважение. Я тебя в блядском саду искал, и…

Мысль озаряет неожиданно, как вспышка, как короткий толчок в самую грудь. Гэвин покусывает губу, а потом недоверчиво трясет головой.

— Так это? Это — ключ? « _Иди на мой голос_ »?

Коннор удивленно моргает, а затем вдруг отключается. Не падает, как упал бы человек, мгновенно потеряв сознание, а просто застывает на стуле в одной позе, и скин буквально стекает с него, обнажая голый, блестящий белый пластик. Знакомые черты размываются, хотя в стыках тонких швов, в белой оболочке, кое-где покрытой черной вязью заводских маркировок, Гэвин всё ещё узнает знакомое лицо.

Он никогда раньше не видел Коннора без скина.

Диод гаснет, а затем вспыхивает снова ровным синим светом.

— _Добро пожаловать, Гэвин Рид_ , — звук доносится явно откуда-то у Коннора из глотки, но рот остается плотно сомкнутым. Зрелище довольно стремное, если подумать. — _Ваш доступ к внутренним системам модели_ _RK_ _800 активирован. Введите команду._

Гэвин оборачивается снова и беспомощно смотрит на Хэнка.

— Может, — говорит тот неуверенно, — попросить его перезагрузиться?

— А если я скажу что-то не то? — огрызается Гэвин. — Если я ляпну херню и _убью_ Коннора?

Хэнк делает шаг вперед и останавливается рядом, глядя на Коннора так, словно тот лежит на операционном столе, а Гэвин — хирург, только вчера выпустившийся из медицинской академии.

— Ну, тогда я тебя прикончу.

— Охуенно помог. Мудила, блядь.

Коннор молчит и не подает признаков жизни, продолжая мерцать диодом. Гэвин переминается с ноги на ногу и подходит ближе на шаг.

— Вы можете просто попросить его ограничить доступ извне. Он поймет, — вдруг подает голос Ричард откуда-то сзади. — Интерфейс андроида дружелюбен к пользователю.

Гэвин стискивает пальцы левой руки на монетке, висящей у него на шее.

— Коннор, ты можешь ограничить… эээ… доступ извне?

— _Данное действие переведет системы управления_ _RK_ _800 в полностью автономный режим. Функции удаленного доступа, а также доступ к облачному хранилищу «Киберлайф» будут полностью деактивированы._

— То есть, это будет значить, что ты сам будешь принимать решения? Никто не сможет командовать тобой?

— _Да._

— В том числе и я? — уточняет Гэвин. Хэнк бросает на него странный взгляд.

— _Да._

— Сделай это, — говорит Гэвин твердо. Коннор несколько мгновений мерцает желтым диодом:

— _Изменение параметров займет некоторое время. Пожалуйста, подождите, —_ и стихает окончательно.

 

Гэвин сидит на ступеньках перед домиком и докуривает третью сигарету, когда это происходит. Пафос появления трудно переоценить: Элайджа на такие вещи никогда не скупился, и сегодня его окружают четыре Хлои в синих платьях, выполняющие функции то ли свиты, то ли телохранителей. Местные андроиды смотрят на процессию с любопытством и благоговением, но господин создатель их игнорирует и останавливается, только когда оказывается прямо перед Гэвином. Тот щурится, стряхивая пепел себе между колен, и подниматься не спешит.

— Рад тебя видеть, Гэви, — говорит Элайджа, щуря серые глаза.

— Не могу ответить тем же, — хмуро откликается тот.

— Но ведь это ты меня пригласил в это, — Элайджа широким жестом обводит «Иерихон», — удивительное место.

Он одет с иголочки, но как-то очень знакомо небрежно. Можно было бы ожидать его в дурацком классическом костюме, но нет — пиджак такой же гиковский, как и годы назад.

— Я решил, что тебе пора поболтать с Маркусом, — говорит Гэвин. — Ты их насоздавал, тебе и расхлебывать все дерьмо, что они заварили. _Тебе_ , а не Коннору.

Элайджа ухмыляется и, не жалея джинсов, садится рядом с Гэвином. Хлои тактично отходят в сторону, делая вид, будто щебечут меж собой. Трейси, которые все еще ошиваются неподалеку, поглядывают на них с неодобрением.

— Дашь закурить? — невинно интересуется Элайджа.

— А тебе разве можно? — едко хмыкает Гэвин, но пачку протягивает, не глядя. Элайджа пожимает плечами, вытаскивает до боли знакомым жестом одну сигарету и сжимает губами. Все так, как Гэвин помнит, и от этого — неприятней где-то внутри.

— Можно.

— Кашлять не будешь, значит.

Элайджа усмехается, делая первую затяжку:

— Извини, не предусмотрел. Как рука?

— Сойдет. И, чтобы мать меня не пилила больше за это — _спасибо_ , — Гэвин давит окурок прямо о ступеньку и щелчком запускает куда-то в сторону аккуратно протоптанной дорожки.

— Не стоит благодарности.

Некоторое время они молчат. Гэвин, опустив голову между колен и сцепив пальцы на загривке, думает о том, что Хэнк все еще сидит в доме, будто у постели больного, ждет, пока Коннор очухается. Ричард давно уже ушел, вежливо кивнув на прощанье — наверное, Саймон повел его знакомиться с Маркусом. Скорее всего, теперь парень найдет себе дело по душе, а Гэвин будет жить с осознанием, что где-то в «Иерихоне» есть чувак, как две капли воды похожий на Коннора. Первый и, он надеется, последний андроид, которого ему, Гэвину Риду, довелось «пробудить». Символично, блядь.

— Один вопрос. Если бы ты мог поговорить со своим братом, — вдруг спрашивает Элайджа, — что бы ты ему сказал?

Гэвин вскидывает голову и смотрит в знакомое лицо. Безупречная копия, серый взгляд, брови — волосинка к волосинке. Прическа другая только — Элайджа всегда такую хотел, но, как все задроты, все забывал о своем внешнем виде.

— Сказал бы, что скучаю, — неохотно сознается Гэвин и отводит глаза. — Не хватает тебя, мудила. Таре всего пять было, когда ты… ну, это… Она считай, и не знала тебя. А ведь могли бы… Ты мог бы об андроидах своих долбаных ей рассказать, как они работают. Она умная, не такая, как я, она бы поняла. Я все думаю предложить ей поступить в полицейскую академию. Она побьет рекорд Хэнка, голову даю на отсечение. Станет новым самым молодым лейтенантом в Детройте. Проводили бы ее, как полагается, на учебу. Как ты меня провожал. Нажрались бы так, что проснулись где-нибудь в Канаде. Но нет. Надо тебе было — так… лучше бы ты лекарство изобрел, чем… чем вот это вот все, тириум свой сраный, андроидов ебаных…

Мир перед глазами предательски мутнеет, и Гэвин пытается украдкой вытереть лицо тыльной стороной ладони, шмыгает носом.

— Не было никакого лекарства, — говорит Элайджа, и в голосе его — тысячетонное сожаление, ранящее острее бритвы. — Ты же знаешь, Гэви. Такое не лечат.

— Да знаю я, — Гэвин трясет головой и тянется к пачке, лежащей на ступеньках. — Отъебись.

Теплые пальцы выуживают сигарету из его, и Гэвин бессильно роняет руку обратно на колено.

— Коннор — чертовски славный парень, а? Я уже встречал его во время расследования. Он пощадил Хлою, увидел в ней живую душу. Так трогательно.

— Ну и зря, — хмыкает Гэвин, просто чтобы что-то сказать наперекор. Элайджа смеется и легко толкает его плечом.

— Я сделаю это для тебя, предложу Маркусу свою поддержку. Но если он откажется — уговаривать не стану.

— Если откажется — пусть хоть конем ебется, — пожимает плечами Гэвин. — Но он не откажется. Шутка ли, бля, когда твой создатель предлагает решить твои проблемы. Вот мне бы так, а?

— Ты и сам хорошо свои проблемы решаешь. Шрамов только многовато.

— А ты, — не остается в долгу Гэвин, — пластиковое чмо. — Почему-то ему становится немного легче, и он ухмыляется, хотя и немного надрывно. — У меня, кстати, тоже есть один вопрос. Почему ты не сделал это сам, когда Коннор к тебе пришел? Почему не запретил этот долбаный доступ?

Элайджа знакомо вскидывает брови:

— И пропустил бы все веселье?

 

На улице окончательно темнеет, когда Хэнк появляется из дома и окликает Гэвина. Почему-то иррационально не хочется идти, страшно, но выбора не остается, и он поднимается, весь пропахший сигаретным дымом.

Коннор сидит на диване, завернутый в плед, будто пытается спрятаться. Он все еще без скина и почему-то, увидев Гэвина, вздрагивает и идет пятнами, будто безуспешно пытается натянуть на себя искусственную кожу.

— Обновление завершено не полностью, — говорит он виновато. Гэвин садится напротив, как-то зачарованно разглядывая белый гладкий пластик: ни ресниц, ни волос, одни глаза живые, знакомые.

— Слышь, — говорит он мерцающему Коннору, — забей.

Белые губы слегка кривятся.

— Я не хотел, чтобы ты таким меня видел.

— Ну, это ведь часть тебя, нет? Как руки, ноги, процессор и тириумный насос, — Гэвин пожимает плечами, и Коннор тихо смеется.

— Запомнил, значит.

— Я это, — Хэнк, топчущийся в дверях, показывает большим пальцем куда-то себе за спину, — пойду поговорю с Трейси, спрошу, как они там… Короче, вы тут смотрите — чтоб без глупостей.

— Господи, блядь, — Гэвин демонстративно прячет лицо в ладонях, — он усыновил меня. Он, блядь, меня усыновил. Мы теперь братья, Коннор. Я больше не буду с тобой трахаться.

Хэнк бросает на него раздраженный взгляд через плечо, но все-таки уходит, закрыв за собой дверь. Коннор неловко улыбается и сильней стягивает белыми пластиковыми пальцами перед собой плед.

— Гэвин, — говорит он, глядя упрямо прямо в глаза. — Все, что я тебе сказал в тот вечер, было ложью. Я все еще заинтересован, и…

— Заткнись, — перебивает тот и, отдернув плед, берет белую пластиковую руку в свою, такую же белую и пластиковую. Коннор молча смотрит на их сплетенные пальцы, и под его корпусом вдруг пробегают синие огоньки, замирая на стыках пластин. Гэвин зачарованно прослеживает взглядом, как они вспыхивают тут и там, и только сейчас полностью осознает, что тело Коннора _живое_ , пусть и в смысле, отличном от человеческого. Что там, внутри, по трубкам и проводам струится жизнь, эмоции и чувства, охуенные и восхитительные, даже несмотря на то, что состоят из нулей и единиц. — Я больше хочу узнать, что ты _на самом деле_ собирался мне сказать.

Белые веки Коннора чуть опускаются. Гэвин изучает глазами ряды крохотных цифр на его лице: маркировка модели, дата (вероятно, выпуска), крошечный треугольник «Киберлайф». Белые пластины стыкуются с серыми на скулах, щеках и подбородке, тут и там они расчерчены тонкими линиями – возможно, способны подниматься при необходимости.

— Я собирался сказать, что благодаря коннекту, — Коннор слегка приподнимает их сжатые ладони, — я могу чувствовать… вещи. Как человек.

Гэвин изумленно поднимает брови.

— Что? Но я думал…

— Я записывал все твои ощущения, которые были мне доступны, и наносил их на карту собственного тела, — продолжает Коннор, и его губы слегка вздрагивают в улыбке. — Я думаю, это не безупречная имитация, но мне приятно осознавать, что я тоже могу чувствовать, как ты.

Гэвин смотрит на него так долго, что Коннор успевает поднять глаза и пару раз недоуменно моргнуть.

— Что-то не?.. — начинает было он, но Гэвин затыкает его поцелуем в пластиковые прохладные, гладкие губы.

И, возможно, это не самый мягкий поцелуй в его жизни, но Гэвин готов с этим смириться. Потому что говорить что-нибудь в ответ — уж увольте, достаточно он уже сегодня признал вслух. Даже слишком много, на самом деле.

Хэнк находит их на этом же диване минут сорок спустя — Гэвин сам не заметил, как отрубился, утомленный прошедшим днем, в прохладных объятиях пластикового Коннора, и плед комком сбился у них в ногах. Поймав умиротворенный взгляд андроида, Хэнк пожимает плечами, неловко улыбается и потихоньку закрывает за собой дверь.


	3. Эпилог

Донна шуршит кормом в своем углу, а затем издает протяжный мяв, который явственно означает, что она недовольна обновленным рационом. Гэвин бросает в ее сторону взгляд, но видит со своего дивана только пушистый хвост, а потому предпочитает этот мяв игнорировать и продолжать залипать в телефоне, гоняя по экрану цветные шарики. На фоне бормочет телевизор, но Гэвин поднимает голову только тогда, когда слышит знакомое имя, и морщится: за спиной прилизанной дикторши развернулась большая фотография башни «Киберлайф».

— …инициатива Маркуса приобрела неожиданный оборот: в качестве представителя «Иерихона» был выдвинут не кто иной, как Элайджа Камски, основатель компании «Киберлайф» и создатель тириума-310, открытие которого положило начало разработке первых андроидов. Шарлин Хаббард, нынешний генеральный директор компании, от комментариев пока отказалась, но мистер Камски явно склонен к оптимистичной оценке перспектив.

— Времена изменились, и, посетив «Иерихон» и пообщавшись с Маркусом, я принял решение прервать свое добровольное отшельничество, — говорит Элайджа с экрана, безмятежно улыбаясь. Гэвин поджимает губы. — Полагаю, в нынешней ситуации лучшее, что я могу сделать — поддержать андроидов и их начинания. К моему большому сожалению, руководство компании не готово посадить рядом с собой одного из них, но, все еще являясь держателем существенного пакета акций, я уверен, что сумею найти общий язык с…

Гэвин показывает телевизору средний палец, и тот послушно отключается, реагируя на жест.

— Хитрожопый говнюк, — бормочет он и возвращается к телефону, поперек экрана которого мерцает большая надпись «вы проиграли». Ну, конечно, стоило разок отвлечься на ебучий телевизор. – Люди-то понятия не имеют, что ты тоже из пластика…

Входная дверь скрипит и хлопает, и Гэвин лениво поднимает руку, отказываясь вставать. Судя по звукам, Коннор явился не один, и подтверждение этому Гэвин получает секунд тридцать спустя, когда на него сверху обрушивается что-то тяжелое.

— Бля-я-я, ты убьешь меня, — скрипит он, пытаясь спихнуть с себя Тару, но та мотает головой и стискивает вокруг него руки сильнее, так что ничего не остается, кроме как тоже ее обнять.

— Коннор сказал мне, что вы с лейтенантом Андерсоном ворвались в «Киберлайф»! Признайся, перестрелка была? Тебя же не ранили? — частит Тара, и Гэвин поверх ее головы укоризненно смотрит на Коннора, который невозмутимо тащит на кухню огромный пластиковый пакет, доверху набитый едой и упаковками с тириумом, а потом принимается раскладывать это все по холодильнику. Разочаровавшись в поддержке предателя-андроида, Гэвин выпутывается из-под сестры и садится на диване, глядя на нее самым хмурым из своих взглядов.

— Было трудно, — говорит он с нарочитым надрывом. — Нас поджидали еще у входа. Стоило выйти из машины, как какой-то ублюдок со снайперкой пробил нам топливный бак. Мы укрывались за деревьями, и мне удалось выстрелом разбить стекло в двери. — Тара недоуменно поднимает брови, словно пытается понять, шутит Гэвин или нет, а тот все больше входит в раж, начиная размахивать руками: — Когда мы проникли в башню, нас встретил целый отряд андроидов, но Хэнк героически отвлек их, пока я по лестнице для персонала проник на необходимый уровень…

— Минус сорок пятый, — со смешком напоминает Коннор из кухни, гремя чайником и заливая в него воду.

— Да, было очень глубоко, — соглашается Гэвин. — А там меня поджидал самый опасный из андроидов, совершенная модель RK900.

Коннор фыркает.

— И как же вы выбрались? — насмешливо интересуется Тара, окончательно убедившаяся, что Гэвин ее наебывает.

— Да на орле улетели, — беззаботно откликается тот. Тара фыркает и толкает его плечом.

— Дурак.

— Ты мне лучше расскажи, что ты тут опять забыла? — Гэвин вытаскивает из-под ноги телефон и пару раз сжимает и разжимает правую руку — она снова приобрела человеческий вид и больше не барахлила с того самого момента, как Гэвин проснулся рядом с Коннором в «Иерихоне».

Тара мгновенно мрачнеет.

— Мама спалила, что я курю, — вздыхает она. — Посадила под домашний арест. А с папой невозможно дома находиться, и я после школы просто сбежала через забор, он меня так и не заметил, все глаза высмотрел. Пришла сюда, а тут Коннор. Он очень милый, кстати. Я тоже такого хочу.

— Хренушки. Он такой один, — самодовольно склабится Гэвин и достает из кармана пачку сигарет. Тара к ней тянется, но Гэвин быстрее — отдергивает и показывает язык. — Не-а. Ты сама спалилась, так что никакого тебе больше курева, ясно?

— А я ему еще и подарки делала, — жалуется сестрица, но Гэвин непреклонен.

— Даже не надейся. Я почти уверен, что твой папка уже тусуется перед моим домом.

— Так и есть, — соглашается Коннор, отходя от окна и останавливаясь рядом с Гэвином. — Я вижу машину, и примерно через минуту последует звонок в дверь.

Тара издает разочарованный стон.

Коннор ошибается — проходит секунд тридцать, прежде чем дверной звонок издает свою отвратительную трель. Пожав плечами, Гэвин идет открывать.

Отец Тары — худощавый и высокий, как жердь. Выглядит как типичный клерк, коим, собственно, и является. Тара ни капли на него не похожа, однажды, когда Гэвин протащил ее тайком в участок, Тина искренне удивилась, что у него, оказывается, есть дочь. Потребовалась куча времени, чтобы ее переубедить.

— Здорово, Майк, — ухмыляется Гэвин, облокотившись о дверной косяк. — Какими судьбами?

Тот мнется — он почему-то Гэвина побаивается с самой первой встречи, когда мать на одной из редчайших семейных посиделок грудным томным голосом выразила надежду, что ее сын подружится с новым отчимом. Прикол был в том, что этот «новый отчим» оказался на два года самого Гэвина младше, и тот так ржал, что с тех пор Майк его избегает, видимо, опасаясь снова быть обсмеянным. Вообще удивительно, что они с матерью так долго продержались вместе, хотя, может, весь секрет именно в том, что Майк до сих пор выглядит застенчивым ботаном, каким был в двадцать.

— Тара у тебя? — наконец решается он.

— Ну, может у меня, а может, и нет, — Гэвин пожевывает незажженную сигарету, и не думая освободить проход. — А чё?

— Она под домашним арестом. За курение! — Майк складывает руки на груди, с праведным негодованием глядя на сигарету в зубах Гэвина. — Мэри из сил выбивается, чтобы привить ей правильные привычки, и отучить от всей этой дряни, но дурной пример всегда заразительней хорошего.

— А это точно, Майки, — Гэвин подмигивает ему и, наконец, оборачивается вглубь дома. — Слышь, мелкая, тебе лучше поехать с папой, пока он не заставил меня есть салат и читать мантры. А то меня еще и за убийство начнут судить, мороки — пиздец…

На Майке от шока разве что клетчатая рубашка не топорщится.

— Судить? Тебя судят? За… что?

— За несанкционированные полеты на орлах, — бурчит Тара, выползая в коридор и пиная перед собой школьный рюкзак, а за ней по пятам следует Коннор, мерцающий светло-голубым диодом. — Иду я, иду, пап. — Она оборачивается на Коннора, который многозначительно склоняет голову немного на бок, и вздыхает, бурча себе под нос невнятное: — Извини-что-заставила-тебя-волноваться.

— Ты мне эти социально адаптированные штучки брось, жестянка! — командует Гэвин, мгновенно смекнув, в чем причина внезапных извинений. — Хорош мою сестру воспитывать.

Тара, продолжая бурчать себе под нос что-то уже явно нецензурное, обнимает Гэвина, и тот хлопает ее по спине, а потом, пользуясь тем, что Майк не видит, сует ей в карман рюкзака полупустую пачку своих сигарет.

— Давай пиздуй домой, хватит тискаться.

Слегка повеселевшая Тара, явно почувствовавшая, что ей что-то подложили, выпрямляется и уже бодрее сбегает по ступенькам к машине. Майк некоторое время смотрит на Гэвина, словно что-то хочет сказать, но потом машет рукой и тоже разворачивается.

— У тебя интересная семья, — говорит Коннор, прислонившись спиной к косяку напротив Гэвина. Тот слегка проскальзывает ногами по деревянному полу вперед и их лодыжки перекрещиваются. Вечерний свет делает кожу Коннора розоватой, совсем не такой бледной, как обычно, и только диод напоминает о его нечеловеческом происхождении.

— Ебанутая у меня семья.

— А что с ними не так? — любопытствует Коннор. Не сговариваясь, они наблюдают за Майком и Тарой, которые останавливаются у машины: у сестрицы медный свет запутался в волосах, а Майк явно отчитывает ее за что-то своим дурацким менторским тоном. Гэвин хмыкает.

— Ты лучше спроси, что с ними так. Этот ушлепок, третий муж моей мамаши, меня на два года младше.

Майк, наконец, садится в машину и заводит мотор. Тара сидит, угрюмо нахохлившись, на заднем сиденье, когда они отъезжают.

Коннор скрещивает руки на груди и улыбается, отвлекшись от созерцания улицы и посмотрев Гэвину прямо в глаза.

— Я существую меньше года. Знаешь, в режиме отладки цвета становятся довольно блеклыми, а голоса — монотонными, но твой я узнал бы из тысячи. Можно сказать, что ты первый человек, публично признавший чувства к андроиду.

Гэвин давится и роняет сигарету.

— Че-е-е? А как же эта… миссис Саммерс? — ляпает он первое, что приходит на ум. Брови Коннора приподнимаются.

— Это ведь просто ситком.

— Ну, охуеть теперь.

Издав тихий смешок, Коннор приподнимает ступню, цепляя носком кроссовка край джинсов Гэвина. Тот пытается нащупать в кармане новую сигарету и только потом вспоминает, что только что вручил пачку Таре.

— Как там дело Роббинса? — быстро спрашивает он.

— Мы взяли его сегодня, — откликается Коннор, продолжая как бы невзначай поигрывать джинсовой тканью. — Он психически нездоров — построил у себя в подвале целую лабораторию по производству таких вот киборгов. Кроме того, внедрил туда для своих целей оборудование из камер утилизации. Детектив Коллинз сумел освободить двоих андроидов, а также несколько человек, которых он завлек через форум — якобы на борьбу с последствиями революции. К сожалению, привязать к этому делу «Киберлайф» не выйдет, потому что от их технологий там мало что осталось.

— Он не последний, — задумчиво замечает Гэвин, глядя на их ноги. — Хорошо, что вы успели, несмотря на то, что устроили мы с Хэнком.

— Не последний, — соглашается Коннор.

— Хэнк, наверное, в ярости, что все это развязалось без него, да? Это ведь было его дело.

Губы Коннора вздрагивают.

— Он больше недоволен вашим временным отстранением от дел и тем, что приходится сидеть дома.

— Думаешь, нам что-нибудь угрожает? Суд? — помедлив, выдыхает Гэвин и покусывает нижнюю губу. Коннор качает головой:

— У Ричарда к вам претензий нет, он готов свидетельствовать в вашу пользу и рассказать о том, что все это было подготовлено «Киберлайф» с самого начала с целью выяснить у тебя код доступа. Кроме того, если вас попробуют осудить, «Иерихон» грозит развернуть скандал по причине того, что компания удерживала RK900 силой и заставляла служить себе. «Как раба», — это прямая цитата Маркуса. Он настроен довольно решительно.

Гэвин прикрывает глаза и ловит себя на том, что просто слушает голос Коннора, и живые, бархатистые нотки отдаются в его груди, будто эхо в огромном колоколе.

— Как там Ричи поживает?

— Спрашивал о тебе и выразил надежду, что у тебя все хорошо.

Гэвин открывает глаза и ухмыляется, когда Коннор с тихим стуком ставит ступню обратно на пол.

— Ты ведь не ревнуешь?

Коннор невинно поднимает брови.

— Ревную? Я?

Фыркнув, Гэвин выпрямляется и пинком отправляет упавшую сигарету с порога на крыльцо, где ее подхватывает ветром.

— Знаешь, что? — выдыхает он, глядя в упор на Коннора и скользя взглядом по крошечным родинкам на его лице. — Пошли-ка домой, потому что если меня все-таки посадят, я хочу натрахаться с тобой так, чтобы меня от тебя тошнило.

— Это ужасно, Гэвин, — смеется Коннор, но покорно идет следом, аккуратно притворив за собой дверь.

 

На этот раз Гэвин раздевает Коннора сам. Тот пытается было проявить самостоятельность, но Гэвин на него только шикает тихо и усаживает на кровать. Он упивается каждым прикосновением, гладит запястья с безупречным рисунком синеватых вен, острые локти, губами считает родинки на щеках и ладонях. Трогает ресницы — они щекочут пальцы, и вспоминается сразу, какое у Коннора лицо без скина, белое и прохладное, — забирается пальцами в жесткие на ощупь волосы, лежащие на макушке плавными, едва заметными волнами. Коннор молча наблюдает, и грудь его вздымается и опускается в такт имитированному дыханию.

Гэвин сначала нависает над ним — а потом опускается перед кроватью на колени, сжимая ладонями бедра Коннора. Тянет с него футболку, тычется носом между ключиц, царапает колючей щетиной. Коннор откликается совсем не так, как прежде, он, кажется, _действительно_ чувствует прикосновения, запускает пальцы Гэвину в волосы, прижимает к себе ближе. Гэвин его целует жадно везде, где может дотянуться, собирает губами темные звезды на его коже и с каждым новым поцелуем только больше жаждет убедиться — вон он, здесь, _правда здесь_.

Коннор беззвучно зовет его по имени, Гэвин только сильней стискивает его бедра, губами прихватывая аккуратный ровный сосок. Лижет, цепляет кромкой зубов, трется колючей щекой, и Коннор шипит, вибрирует голосом где-то в горле, и тогда Гэвин приподнимается, сжимает пальцы у него на загривке и дергает к себе, глубоко целуя податливый рот, вжимаясь губами в упругие мягкие губы, лаская чувствительный язык. Коннор вцепляется в него беспомощно, обхватывает почему-то за голову, будто тоже боится, что Гэвин исчезнет, сжимает пальцы в волосах.

Оборвать поцелуй — сродни невозможному, но Гэвин все-таки отстраняется, тянется к темным джинсам Коннора, дергает молнию вниз.

— Тебе будет хорошо, — обещает он зачем-то. Будто Коннор не знает. Будто не с ним разделял мгновения острого удовольствия долгие месяцы раз за разом. И Коннор кивает — словно и впрямь не знает.

Непривычно _так_ — не сжимать его руку, не чувствовать волны тепла, циркулирующие между ладонями, но Гэвин не этого хочет: Коннор столько раз целиком, полностью, беззаветно отдавался тому, чтобы ласкать его, и теперь Гэвин хочет сделать то же. Он тянет вниз джинсы вместе с бельем, которое Коннор носит скорее по привычке, чем по необходимости, спускает до лодыжек, возится с кроссовками. Коннор переступает ногами, стряхивая с себя одежду, смотрит своими большими, влажными глазами, покусывает нижнюю губу нетерпеливо — и Гэвин _точно знает_ , у кого он подсмотрел этот жест. Он усыпает жадными поцелуями внутреннюю сторону бедра, оставляя влажные следы, трется щекой об острое колено, сминает ладонями упругие ягодицы — и Коннор выгибается весь беспомощно, опираясь ладонями о матрас позади себя. И тогда Гэвин, поймав момент, целует его между бедер, где человеку было бы чувствительней всего. Ему давно уже не странно, что у Коннора там — лишь гладкая выпуклость, и больше ничего, он трогает губами и языком бархатистую, нежную кожу, подхватывает колено Коннора себе на плечо — и тот пользуется этим, придавливая его ближе. Пользуется и стонет, издает целую череду срывающихся механических умоляющих звуков.

Его кожа мокрая от слюны, Гэвина точит изнутри острым, очень человеческим желанием — пропустить бы в рот нежную чувствительную плоть, приласкать, вылизать, или скользнуть ниже, толкнуться языком в гладкое нутро — никогда так не делал и не хотел, но с Коннором — можно бы, он ведь гребаный андроид. Может, стоит когда-нибудь поговорить об этом снова, известно, к кому с этим идти, хотя блядь, вот Элайджа оборжется. Но так — тоже хорошо, особенно когда Коннор стискивает ему голову бедрами, и Гэвину приходится со смешком отстраниться, поднять взгляд к искаженному самой настоящей истомой лицу, и выдохнуть, обжигая дыханием подрагивающий живот:

— Хэй, шею мне не сломай.

Ему в ответ достается только шумный вздох да расслабившаяся хватка — это, видимо, вместо «извини». Гэвин гладит нежно гладкое бедро, большим пальцем щекотно касается под коленкой, Коннор крупно вздрагивает, пытается выпрямиться, и Гэвин его отпускает.

— Хочу чувствовать тебя, — жадно требует Коннор, и его бархатистый голос вибрирует аналогом человеческой хрипотцы. Как с ним спорить? Гэвин и не пытается, торопясь стащить с себя все, что на нем надето: домашнюю стираную сотни раз футболку, джинсы ношеные, — и забраться в кровать, прильнуть грудью к чужой спине, обхватить руками — так близко, так хорошо, скулы сводит от этого. Коннор хватает его за запястье, прижимает к паху и выгибается, издав тихий стон, когда Гэвин щекотно пробегается пальцами. В сущности, ему, наверное, и делать ничего не надо, Коннор эти ощущения может и без него длить, переживать, гонять по кругу, чувствовать, но ведь весь смысл в том, чтобы ощущать его желание вот так и усыпать поцелуями плечи, соединяя родинки кончиком языка.

Гэвин тычется носом ему в загривок, Гэвину хочется забраться ему внутрь и перепробовать пальцами струны трубок и проводов, Гэвин вжимает ладонь ему в грудь и слышит раздающийся набатом стук механического сердца. На изнанке век перед глазами у него синева, и он стискивает Коннора крепче, вдавливает в себя так, что тот вздрагивает, оборачивается через плечо. Это не ласка, а хрень какая-то, но внутри до стонов коротит и жжет, будто Гэвин — тоже из пластика и металла, а теперь вот плавится от случайной искры.

— Никогда больше так не делай, — требует он, мажет губами по плечу, выдыхая слова, — слышишь? _Никогда_.

— Обещаю, — откликается Коннор, и Гэвин видит его улыбку. — _Никогда_.

Он выпутывается из объятий, разворачивается, давит в плечо, заставляя упасть спиной в мягкий матрас, берет за руку — но когда Гэвин привычно стягивает скин с кончиков пальцев, качает головой и обхватывает свободной ладонью член.

— Мне так хорошо, — бормочет он Гэвину в губы, — хорошо, как тебе, _из-за тебя_ хорошо. Я не знал бы этого, если бы не ты. Но ты сделал меня мной, и я люблю тебя, Гэвин.

Тот задыхается, хочет что-нибудь едкое выдохнуть в своей манере — но не может, потому что перед глазами вспышки и синева, и каждое слово — как поцелуй в самое сердце. А Коннор все ласкает его, и гладит, и шепчет свои нежные глупости, и стонет сам, вздрагивая так, словно это _его_ сейчас гладят и трогают.

И когда становится _невыносимо_ , он тоже кусает губы, тычется лбом в плечо, тихо, почему-то удивленно вскрикивает и затихает.

 

— Знаешь, — говорит Коннор немного позже, лежа рядом с Гэвином и подперев ладонью голову. Пальцы его второй руки вертят на нитке монетку, поворачивают то одной стороной, то другой, — я подумал о том, что, когда ты вернешься на работу, мы могли бы стать напарниками.

Гэвин лениво почесывает живот и хмыкает.

— А как же Хэнк? Бедняга расстроится.

— Мы об этом говорили, — Коннор опускает глаза и тихо усмехается. — Он сказал, что хочет взять отпуск, и… «рвануть» куда-нибудь. Утверждает, что вторая попытка взять его в плен в «Киберлайф» совсем его довела, и теперь он вынужден оглядываться, не ходят ли за ним по пятам злые андроиды с моей внешностью.

— Погоди, — Гэвин приподнимается на локте, — с ним такое уже было? Когда?

Коннор виновато улыбается.

— Думаю, ты в это время был без сознания.

Встряхнув головой, Гэвин ложится обратно на подушку и демонстративно закатывает глаза.

— Пиздец. Хочешь сказать, мне теперь еще и на работе тебя круглые сутки терпеть, да?

Прижав монетку ко рту, Коннор загадочно улыбается, а потом кладет металлический кругляшок Гэвину на губы.

— Похоже на то, — просто произносит он.

Монетка на ощупь теплая, и Гэвин прикрывает глаза.


End file.
